Al borde de la obsesión, pero es amor
by Tattys Grand
Summary: No quería para él a alguien que piense primero en lo demás, quería ser él lo primero de esa persona, el primer suspiro de las mañanas, primer pensamiento, primera mirada… quería ser el primero en todo, absolutamente todo.Que lo desease con arrebato y descontrol, que le demostrase que aunque el mundo se estuviese cayendo tendría a esa persona amarrada a él...
1. Capitulo 1

**Respondiendo al reto hecho por mi hermana, pero es que no me sale un song fic, ya me inspire y esto va para un mini fic de unos cinco capítulos, sé que a muchos de plano no les va a gustar, pero no piensen en Elisa, solo en Terry aprovecho que tengo tiempo, porque también boicoteo a mi hermana, ella es la que está atrasada con Quédate, por lo que yo aprovecho mi tiempo libre en crear este mini, que espero les guste al menos a algunas cada capítulo ira acompañado con fragmentos del poema Deseo Anhelo de Deepak Chopra.**

**Al final ira la canción con la cual nos retó mi hermana, mientras ira amenizado con otras que se les gustaran.**

**En este les dejare el poema del que hablo.**

**Agradeciendo de ante mano cada comentario que quieran regalarme.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Al borde de la obsesión, pero es amor**

* * *

_**Un amante conoce solo la humildad, no le queda más.**_

_**Se escabulle entre tus caminos en la noche, no le queda más.**_

_**Ansia por besar cada mechón de tu pelo, no se irrita**_

_**No le queda más.**_

* * *

Había llegado tarde encontrándose en la iglesia los arreglos florales adornando los bancos y los pétalos de rosas esparcidos en el suelo de la celebración reciente, pero ella le había enseñado que nunca es demasiado tarde, siempre se puede retroceder o detener el tiempo, romper las leyes, los prejuicios, para alcanzar lo que se desea, arañar la felicidad solo depende del valor que poseamos, hay que luchar con uñas y dientes, si todo se vale en la guerra que es un sin sentido, como no se puede valer todo en el amor, cuando el único propósito es pelear por lo que se ama.

El vals que seguramente bailaban los novios se escuchaba en el pasillo, por lo que reafirmo sus pasos, la decoración en tonos clásicos, le gritaron que así sería la vida que le esperaba, pero era demasiado mujer para seguir patrones, al llegar fue el centro de miradas de casi todos los presentes que no esperaban al actor entre los invitados, sin embargo pocos le dieron importancia.

Terry después algunos años veía nuevamente a Candy, estaba ahí, hermosa, como un ángel dorado, iluminando gran parte del salón, la reacción en sus facciones demostraba sorpresa y tal vez amor, ilusión y felicidad al verlo, pero él ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, había quedado en el pasado, en una utopía de su adolescencia, en esa necesidad de que alguien lo rescatase de esa soledad en la que vivía en el colegio, en esa separación dolorosa, que con los meses comprendió que definitivamente Candy no era la mujer merecedora de sentimiento tan intenso.

No lucho por él, no dio la pelea, se dejó vencer, él necesitaba a alguien que diera todo, que apostara la vida, que fuese intensa y apasionada, demostrándole que pasara, lo que pasara no iban a existir nunca adversidades que los separasen y no salir corriendo a primeras, a obligarlo, imponerle algo que no quería, solo necesitaba su apoyo y no lo encontró.

No quería para él a alguien que piense primero en lo demás, quería ser él lo primero de esa persona, el primer suspiro de las mañanas, primer pensamiento, primera mirada… quería ser el primero en todo, absolutamente todo.

Que lo desease con arrebato y descontrol, que le demostrase que aunque el mundo se estuviese cayendo tendría a esa persona amarrada a él y no tratando de salvar algo que igualmente se iría a la mierda, que su última mirada se fundiera en la de ella y no en su espalda porque solo la vería correr a ver que puede hacer por otros cuando nadie se interesa por lo que pueda pasarle a ella.

Desvió la mirada del ángel dorado y la poso en el centro de la pista, en el demonio pelirrojo que llevaba el ritmo del vals, en medio de llamas de pasión que lo encendían con solo mirarla, aun con el traje de novia y tiara, que hacían su mayor esfuerzo por hacerla lucir como alguien casta y pura, no obtenían el resultado esperado, ella era lujuria, era obsesión que lo envolvía, la prefería desnuda.

La mirada zafiro se encontró con la marrón y todo alrededor desapareció, los latidos de los corazones de descontrolaron y las sonrisas de felicidad brillaron.

Terry irrumpió en medio de la pista y tomo a Elisa por un brazo y la jalo, dejando al recién esposo desconcertado y un murmullo apoderarse de los invitados, caras de sorpresa, angustia, dolor, tristeza, rabia, satisfacción y muchas más reinaban en el lugar.

- No habrá barrera en el mundo que no rompa por ti. – Le dijo y se encamino con ella quien con la mano libre se subía la parte delantera del taje para poder caminar más rápido y al segundo empezar a correr de la mano de Terry, mientras reían y se miraron recordando cómo habían llegado a este punto.

Terry recibía los aplausos al final de una función llena de éxito, se lo dejaban claro la lluvia de aplausos que le ofrecía un público de pie, la adrenalina corría desbocada por su cuerpo al ver como después de ocho funciones consecutivas, seguía con las mismas energías, con esas ganas de ofrecerle más a ese público que lo había consagrado como uno de los actores más famoso de la época, su vida en el plano laboral era envidiable, pero en lo personal no era más que un desastre.

Su mirada llena de desprecio disimulado se anclo unos segundos en la pelirroja en primera fila, más que todo por curiosidad y comprobar que no había faltado una sola noche a ninguna obra y esto lo llenaba de rabia, era evidente que lo acosaba sutilmente, que seguía encaprichada con él como en la adolescencia, recordaba que a causa de su estupidez le había tocado separarse inesperadamente de su pecosa.

El grupo de actores termino de agradecer y se perdieron tras el telón, Terry se fue directamente al camerino, no tenía ánimos de ofrecer ninguna entrevista, ni mucho menos lidiar con fanáticas, tal vez rehuyendo de un posible encuentro con Elisa Leagan, para evitar ser grosero delante de algunos críticos que no conocían el pasado que lo ataba a la chica.

Odiaba las noches de verano, porque la humedad era insoportable, al llegar a su lugar de paz, se encontró con la botella de champagne que siempre le esperaba, se quitó el vestuario, solo se quedó con las mallas negras y descalzo, tomo una liga y se recogió el cabello, sintiendo estos húmedos en la nuca a consecuencia del calor, por tanta indumentaria, agarro una copa y la lleno a la mitad, dándole un gran sorbo a la bebida, la cual dejo sobre la peinadora mientras revisaba las tarjetas enviadas por las seguidoras, todas le expresaban el amor que le tenían, pero ese amor no lo llenaba no de la manera que él esperaba.

- ¡Felicidades! – Se dejó escuchar que él reconoció, pero también noto que había cambiado tal vez porque ahora era todo una mujer y el tono ronco que poseía hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dejo entrar? ¡Largo de aquí Elisa! – Terry le exigía con rudeza, pero ella no podía reaccionar al ver el torso desnudo del castaño, como su cuerpo se había formado completamente y ya no era el de un adolescente precoz, ahora era todo un hombre… hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, lo comprobó al ver como se le marcaba muy bien la malla negra en la entrepierna, logrando que el aliento se le atascara en la garganta y quiso aferrarse a esos hombros anchos y fuertes.

Las facciones endurecidas de su rostro le mostraban a otro Terry, uno más atractivo, mas masculino, atrás muy a tras quedaron esos rasgos dulces que poseía, siempre le había seguido la pista por las revistas y diarios, pero la semana pasada fue que se dio a la tarea de luchar, de dar el todo, por el todo, al descubrirse siempre suspirando cada vez que lo veía en alguna fotografía y estas verdaderamente no le hacían justicia al compararlo con tenerlo enfrente a menos de un metro con la posibilidad de palparlo centímetro a centímetro.

- ¿No escuchas? largo de aquí ¿O prefieres que te saque yo mismo? – La voz de Terry se fundía en sus oídos y era la más grande las masoquistas porque le gustaba esa potencia al hablar.

- Solo te he venido a felicitar por la interpretación. – Hablaba acercándose a él tanteando poco a poco el terreno.

- Ya lo has hecho ahora puedes largarte. – Dijo dándose la vuelta con esto ignorándola.

- No quiero irme, quiero que tú me saque.

No recibió ninguna palabra solo lo vio volverse y encaminarse peligrosamente hacia ella, iba a sacarla, de eso no tenía la menor duda, por lo que se tensó en el lugar tratando al menos darle la pelea y hacerlo esforzarse un poco.

Terry la tomo por el brazo y ella sentía que su intensión de clavarse en el suelo estaba dando resultado, ya que él no quería ser brusco.

- ¿Qué quieres Elisa? te he dicho que te largues.

- Te quiero a ti… te deseo Terruce... no voy a andar con rodeos, quiero que me abras las piernas y te hundas en mí, siempre lo he deseado. – Le dijo con la mirada miel en la zafiro.

Terry no pudo controlar las olas de excitación que lo recorrieron sin piedad y estas se evidenciaban en su entrepierna que empezaba a palpitar sin control, nunca antes una mujer le había pedido de manera tan descarada que se la llevase a la cama.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Solo estas obsesionada Elisa y yo soy un caballero, búscate a…

- Eres un hombre. – Le recordó ella interviniendo y rozando con su mano libre el centro del abdomen masculino, logrando que Terry se estremeciera ante el contacto.

Él era consciente de que se encontraba vulnerable ya que llevaba algunas semanas de abstinencia y que no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo, ella se puso de puntillas he intento besarlo, pero él alejo el rostro, rebuscando en los resquicios de cordura, le detuvo la mano traviesa que jugueteaba en el vientre de él.

Elisa al percatarse de sus avances truncados rápidamente llevo la otra mano y se apodero de una de las nalgas del actor, apretándola con fuerza, sin desviarle la mirada y abrió la boca lenta y sensualmente para liberar un jadeo, el cual se alargó al sentir como Terry guio la mano que había detenido y la poso en su entrepierna.

Elisa sintió el tibio y palpitante bulto en su mano la cual fue guiada por él mismo y se la retuvo en el lugar, mientras los zafiros empezaron a cubrirse en llamas y ella iba a terminar incinerada, solo se limitaba a sentir a canalizar las emociones para poder mantenerse en pie cuando Terry llevo sus manos y cerro la cintura de ella elevándola un poco del suelo y con dos largas zancadas la acerco y sentó sobre la peinadora.

- ¿Quieres a un hombre? – Inquirió él abriéndole las piernas en un movimiento brusco y ella solo jadeo y arqueo la espalda sintiendo que los pechos explotarían su corpiño, abriendo la boca para poder respirar y los ojos para poder creer que quien estaba a punto de enloquecerla era Terruce Grandchester.

Sintió las manos de él hurgando bajo su vestido y ella maniobro con su cuerpo para hacerle más fácil la tarea de que se deshiciese de la ropa interior al tiempo que con sus manos agiles y temblorosas por la excitación bajaba la malla negra del chico, mostrándole que sin duda alguna era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, él se acercó a ella quien inmediatamente busco la boca masculina, que una vez más la esquivaba.

Terry llevo una mano a la cadera de la pelirroja para acercarla al tiempo que él se adentrada al cielo que se abría en medio de las piernas de ella y con la otra mano le jalo los cabellos, logrando arrancarle casi un grito, solo quería desahogar las ganas y que a Elisa no le quedaran ganas de buscarlo nunca más, seria contundente, imprimiría fuerza y rapidez, solo pensando en su propio placer, no tenía ganas de complacerla, ni mucho menos demostrar sentimientos a quien no los merecía por eso no la besaría, ni le diría palabras cariñosas, ni tiernas, solo se la cogería y nada más, encontrando en esto una especie de venganza.

- Sin arrepentimientos. – Le dijo al oído al tiempo que entraba en ella con empuje, colmándola hasta donde era posible recibirlo, nublándole el límite de la razón escuchando con un jadeo envuelto en frenesí se ahogaba en su oído.

- No voy a arrepentirme. – La voz de la chica demostraba la lujuria que la recorría y llevo sus manos a los glúteos masculinos sintiendo como estos se tensaban ante cada empuje que la lastimaban pero que también le ofrecían un placer único, aferrándose con sus dientes a uno de los hombros del chico, quien al sentir la presión, maldijo en silencio porque Susana le vería la marca del mordisco y una vez más jalo los cabellos rojos con ímpetu, alejándola, soltó las hebras y la tomo por el cuello pegándola a la peinadora.

Elisa sentía los dedos de él enterrarse en su cadera sabía que marcaría las manos y que los hematomas le recordarían este momento desenfrenado que la conducía al mismo cielo, el paso del oxígeno cada vez era menos, pero descubría como las sensaciones en su centro aumentaba al no poder respirar, como su centro se contaría con brutalidad, succionando a Terry.

Las pupilas dilatadas de él se abrían como un abismo sin fondo ese en el cual ella se perdería, al cual se lanzaría sin importar que le esperaba en el fondo.

Terry a pesar de la excitación y de bombear en la pelirroja sin pausa y con prisa se percató del sonrojo furioso en el rostro de ella y solo quería sacarse la ira que llevaba dentro, no matarla, por lo que la soltó y con sus manos retiro las de ellas que se encontraban aferradas a sus glúteos, sosteniéndola por las muñecas las elevo y las pego a la pared, acercándose con esto aún más, sintiendo el aliento de Elisa estrellarse contra sus labios, juraba que podía ver la sangre circular rápidamente en los labios de Elisa tentándolos a que se los devorara, pero cerro los ojos y erradicar ese deseo antes que besarla.

Ella elevo sus piernas apoyando la planta de los pies en la peinadora brindándole a él más terreno, desbocándose al igual que él y marcándole ella la danza de su vientre, la manera en que deseaba los movimientos de él, quien rápidamente se acoplo a ellos.

- Si Terry… así, mas… por favor más, no te detengas… si… si – Bramaba la chica a las puertas del orgasmo y él se sorprendió al darse cuenta que solo quería complacerla, obedecer cada palabra que salía de esa boca, tal vez porque él lo necesitaba, anhelaba cada suplica para alcanzar el orgasmo.

Un ronco gemido anuncio la corriente que germino en la planta de sus pies y subió con la rapidez de una centella por todo su cuerpo, nublándole la razón, espasmos lo sacudían y lo hacían hundirse aún más en la pelirroja, quien aprovecho a Terry jadeante y atrapo el labio inferior masculino jalándolo entre sus dientes y dependía de él. Correspondía al beso o ella se llevaría como premio un maravilloso orgasmo y un labio.

Terry poseía la destreza y fortaleza para liberarse de los dientes de Elisa, pero encontró en esto un placer distinto, un alucinógeno que lo envolvió por completo, razón por la cual se dejó besar descubriendo la destreza con que la pelirroja movía su boca y utilizaba su lengua, mientras los cuerpos se bañaban en sudor y la humedad en el ambiente los enloquecía, el olor a sexo solo les estimulaba los sentidos incitándolos a seguir, a que no terminara la noche.

Terry le libero las muñecas y bajo las manos al cuello femenino sin dejar de besarla un solo instante, sintiendo como la boca de ella en cuestión de segundos creaba en él una adicción y se arrepintió por no haber permitido que lo besara antes.

Elisa al sentirse liberada coloco las manos en el pecho de Terry y lo alejo interrumpiendo el beso y dejándolo con ganas de más, él dio dos pasos hacia atrás y subió la malla que estaba enrollada en los muslos, la pelirroja de un brinco bajo de la peinadora, logrando con esto que su vestido cayera pesadamente, se agacho y agarro su panty que también se encontraba enrollada y tirada en el suelo, sin pedir permiso se la coloco a Terry en la cabeza como turbante.

- Adiós. – Le dijo elevando la comisura con sensualidad y se encamino, él la retuvo por la mano, ella volvió medio cuerpo. – ¿Quieres que me quede? – Pregunto con ese tono de voz que a Terry empezaba a enloquecer.

Terry no dijo nada, si quería que se quedara, pero no iba a demostrarle a Elisa que le inspiraba para una segunda tanda de sexo desenfrenado, ya todo había terminado, se había sacado la espina y la rabia que sentía en contra de ella, había sido rudo, como un hombre primitivo, ni un atisbo de caballerosidad le ofreció, pero al parecer tampoco le molesto, ni se sintió vejada, por el contrario suponía que era la manera en como a Elisa Leagan, le gustaba.

Soltó el agarre y ella se marchó dejando en el aire vibrando el deseo, él volvió medio cuerpo y se miró con una nueva excitación cobrando vida, se quitó de la cabeza la prenda íntima y se la llevo a la nariz en un impulso del cual él se sorprendió, pero no dejo de embriagarse con el olor femenino.

_**Continuara... **_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Primero que nada agradecer infinitamente por los reviews que me dejan saber que le ha agradado el primer capítulo, sinceramente pensaba que no tendría ninguna respuesta, pero quise aventurarme, probar algo nuevo y me siento muy feliz, porque al igual que yo hay chicas que lo importante es la felicidad de Terry, no crean que no quiero a la pecas, claro que sí, para mí son Terry y Candy Forever, sin embargo me gusta asumir retos y algunas veces ir en contra de mis propios gustos, para crear otro tipo de relación con Terry, no sé pero con Candy no me lo puedo imaginar de esta manera, con ella siempre lo imagino apasionado pero tierno y comprensivo, mientras que con Elisa puede ser intenso y dominante, el desprecio que sentía por ella era lo que le inspiraba, el odio ese que nos demostrara que del amor al odio hay un paso, pero que del odio al amor también. **_

_**De nuevo muchas gracias, esperando sus respuestas!**_

_**Abrazos!**_

* * *

**Al borde de la obsesión, pero es amor. **

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

_**En su frenético amor por ti, ansia romper **_

_**las cadenas de su encarcelamiento,**_

_**no le queda más.**_

_**Un amante pregunta a su amada ¿Te amas, más que a mí?**_

_**Su amada responde, yo he muerto por ti**_

_**y yo vivo por ti.**_

* * *

Terry se percató de la mirada de desaprobación del director a un lado del escenario y sabía que era a consecuencia de haber titubeado un par de veces y otras por seguir a su compañera a destiempo en el dialogo que llevaba a cabo en medio del escenario y en un recinto con un lleno total, no podía evitar pasear su mirada por el público en busca de Elisa, sin ser plenamente consciente de que lo hacía.

Era un autómata que rebuscaba en el mar de gente, le extraño no verla en primera fila, pero imagino que debía estar en un palco, tal vez acompañada por su familia y aunque no podía ver claramente, hacía el esfuerzo, aun cuando se obligase a no hacerlo y a negarse que la pelirroja lo había trastocado, la maldijo por la mañana cuando vio en su hombro la marca de la mordida, aunque inmediatamente recordase la lujuria con que lo miraba, como nunca lo había hecho otra mujer, despertando un deseo irrefrenable que le llevo más tiempo del esperado en el baño, pensado que con eso le bastaría.

Pero apenas el telón subió, su mirada buscó el puesto que había ocupado en las funciones anteriores y en su lugar se encontraba un hombre, trato de concentrarse y dar inicio a la obra, pero sin proponérselo seguía buscando.

El intermedio llego y aun con todos los errores en escena el público ensordeció el lugar con aplausos, en medio de lluvias de rosas que caían sobre el escenario, antes de encaminarse al área de descanso busco una vez más entre la gente que se ponía de pie, sin ningún éxito, por lo que bajo las escaleras, sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo por haber errado en su actuación.

- Grandchester ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Inquirió molesto el director interceptándolo.

- Nada. – Fue su respuesta escueta. No pretendía darle importancia.

- ¿Nada? Si estas en la Luna… concentración, quiero concentración, no creo que hayas olvidado tus líneas, te pido que si tienes algo que te atormente lo dejes fuera del escenario ¿Entendido? – La voz del hombre demostraba la molestia, no podía permitir que después de nueve noches consecutivas de rotundo éxito el actor principal cometiera errores tan garrafales.

- Nada me atormenta, tal vez estoy un poco casando y harto de tus exigencias… tengo suficientes con las que yo mismo me impongo… así que no me jodas la vida Robert. – Respondió con ese tono altanero que lo caracterizaba y se dirigió al camerino, al llegar se dejó caer sobre un sillón y de la mesita de al lado tomo la cajetilla y saco un cigarrillo, el cual se fumó lentamente, perdiendo su mirada en las ondas que creaba el humo y su mente sucia y perversa imagino a la pelirroja sentada frente a él con las piernas abiertas, imaginando su centro ardiente con sus vellos rojizos, quizás de un color cobre intenso, ya que la noche anterior no se había dado a la tarea de admirarlo, solo lo asalto como un ladrón sin ningún tipo de cuidado y este lo había succionado a las puertas del cielo.

- ¡Maldita bruja! – Exclamo sintiéndose cada vez más impotente y confundido, esa necesidad en él no la había germinado ninguna mujer, no con tanto poder y fortaleza, con Candy todo fue ternura, sutileza y respeto, siempre aun en sus más locos sueños imagino a la rubia, espontanea pero inexperta y él se moría por enseñarle, por ser quien la hiciese mujer, ahora no sabe bien que es lo que quiere.

Si dulzura y ternura o arrebato y descontrol, en su esencia no estaba el ser violento o ¿Si? Bueno era impulsivo, imperioso en algunos aspectos, pero jamás pensó que al intentar castigar a Elisa por las maldades hechas en el pasado, le causarían tanto placer, un goce que quería repetir, esa era la única explicación a esa zozobra que lo había atosigado durante el día.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando con esto despejar los pensamientos, al tiempo que apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero de cristal.

- Debo estar enloqueciendo definitivamente. – Se dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie, para salir del camerino.

Debía olvidar lo sucedido la noche anterior, dejar de lado tanto rencor por un pasado que no lo llevaría a ningún lugar, lo que hizo con Elisa fue una completa locura, tal vez otra trampa de ella en la cual esta vez cayo de bruces, ahora seguramente se inventaría un embarazo y lo obligaría a casarse con ella.

- ¡Otra obligación! ¡Maldita sea mi existencia! Eso me pasa por no pensar, por dejarme llevar por la calentura, por cegarme ante una bruja erótica. ¿Cómo le explicare a Susana? Se supone que estoy comprometido con ella. – Se dijo caminando por el pasillo.

Al llegar al área de descanso, estaban sus compañeros preparándose para salir nuevamente a escena, aun cuando se sabía de memoria las líneas, decidió tomar un guion y repasar un poco y no lo hacía por Robert, lo hacía por él, porque le enfurecía equivocarse.

Después de cinco minutos el telón se elevaba una vez más y los actores salían a dar lo mejor de sí para que el final solo ganarse excelentes críticas, Terry logro concentrarse y llevar a cabo su función de manera impecable, acoplarse a la perfección con sus compañeros, para después del tiempo estipulado recibir los aplausos, mientras ellos agradecían con reverencias, actuar era su pasión, su impulso a la vida y al recibir la euforia de los espectadores le reafirmaban esa vocación por el teatro.

El terciopelo italiano rojo una vez más los aislaba del público, como siempre en el pasillo se encontraban las admiradoras de honor, hijas de grandes empresarios a las que se les daba un trato exclusivo para que pudiesen interactuar con sus actores favoritos, Terry reconoció a varias que ya lo habían acompañado al camerino o a algún auto en el estacionamiento, pero esta noche no elegiría a ninguna, debía marcharse temprano porque le tocaba visitar a su prometida, recibió un ramo de rosas blancas, algunas calas, orquídeas y docenas de tarjetas, mientras agradecía tratando de ser lo más amable posible, pidió permiso y se alejó dejando a más de una con las ganas de enredarse en las sabanas con el actor, el chicho mientras caminaba decidió que el ramo de rosas blancas seria el regalo para Susana, para justificar su ausencia una semana.

Al menos ella no lo presionaba, comprendía que cuando una nueva obra se ponía en escena necesitaba tiempo y descanso, respetaba la distancia que él imponía, sin embargo no se salvaba de las fastidiosas llamadas que se extendían por media hora o más, cuando él solo quería descansar.

Susana asistió con su madre la noche de estreno, después no quiso visitarlo más y de cierta manera lo agradecía porque odiaba cuando se ponía territorial y como la más estúpida e insegura de las adolescentes le hacía ver a las admiradoras que él era su prometido.

Con los años se había dado cuenta del arte de manipulación que la rubia dominaba a la perfección, no quería asistir a terapias y lo hacía para seguir dependiendo de él, pero sobre todo obligarlo a estar a su lado, sin embargo nunca fue un estúpido y si ella manipulaba, él daba larga, por algo llevaban cinco años comprometidos y aun no fijaba fecha de matrimonio.

Entro a su camerino y coloco sobre un sillón los detalles que le habían obsequiado, empezó a quitarse la ropa rápidamente, necesitaba algo más cómodo y fresco, con el verano instalado las noches eran un suplicio, ante el calor y la humedad la temperatura debía rondar los treinta grados y él con un montón de tela encima, se deshacía de las prendas que terminaban sobre un camastro, desnudo, se encamino a la mesa y tomo una botella de agua, un vaso y busco la hielera que siempre mantenía fría la champagne, pero no la encontró.

- ¡Magnifico! – Exclamo con sarcasmo. – Me han dejado sin hielo.

- Lo siento, es que estoy algo acalorada. – Se dejó escuchar la voz ronca y sensual.

Terry giro su cuerpo al tiempo que tendía una mano y agarraba unos pantalones de lino en color gris plomo y se los coloco de prisa, más que por pudor, lo hizo por precaución.

- ¿Quisiera saber cómo demonios haces para entrar en mi camerino? – Inquirió sin acercarse a la pelirroja, que suponía estaba detrás del paraban de caoba y que dividía el camerino, creando un espacio íntimo para él. - Sal de ahí y lárgate Elisa. – Le exigió. – No pienso caer en tu juego nuevamente, lo que paso anoche fue el peor de los errores.

- Creo que fuiste tú, él que dijo, sin arrepentimientos. - La voz de ella lo atraía como el canto de las sirenas pero, creía en su fuerza de voluntad y no daría un solo paso.

- Que importa lo que dije, solo me deje llevar por la excitación, ahora largo de aquí y no quiero otra de tus tretas, harpía tramposa.

- Me culpas, ¿Terruce has olvidado las clases de religión en el san Pablo? – Una carcajada seductora retumbo en el lugar e hizo eco en los oídos de Terry que sintió como un escalofrío lo sacudió. - Recuerda que Eva fue la engañada por Satanás, pero Adán no lo fue y peco voluntariamente, yo creo que deseaba a Eva y se unió a ella en desobediencia, descubriendo inmediatamente que eran criaturas caídas, mortales desnudos con una perspectiva totalmente diferente de la vida. Habían descendido de la perfección a la depravación total.

- No me interesan tus clases de religión… - Hablaba, cuando ella intervino.

- Yo no te obligue Terruce, así que no me llames tramposa, siempre se empeñan en calificarme de malévola, cuando solo actuó con inteligencia para encontrar lo que anhelo… deberías aprender un poco Terruce, actuar de manera calculadora y dejar de lado tanta impulsividad, eso solo te vuelve más vulnerable.

- Tus consejos tampoco me interesan, ya no quiero perder más el tiempo contigo. – Dijo encaminándose con decisión. – Lárgate de aquí o no res… - Las palabras se le enredaron en la garganta al encontrase a Elisa desnuda sobre el diván.

Parecía la Venus en el espejo y sus pupilas en ese momento se abrían como un espejo oscuro que la engullían completamente con su desnudez, su postura erótica, su piel como el nácar, sus pezones rosa agudo y despiertos, su monte de venus de cobre intenso, los cabellos lo llevaba recogido en un moño de tomate y sus labios se curvaban en un sonrisa sátira.

- Ha aumentado la temperatura ¿No lo crees Terruce? – Pregunto al ver como él se la devoraba lascivamente con la mirada, por lo que agarro un cubo de hielo de la hielera que reposaba en la mesa de al lado y empezó a bordearse lentamente uno de los pezones.

Las pupilas de Terry se movían formando el pequeño círculo que surcaba el hielo que poco a poco se derretía y se descubrió ansiando atrapar con su lengua esa lágrima que bajaba por el seno de la pelirroja.

- Elisa vístete y vete de aquí. – Se felicitó mentalmente por haber encontrado la voz clara, para exigirle que se marchara, aun cuando el traicionero de su miembro palpitaba contra su pantalón y su espalda empezara a perlarse.

Ella no se inmuto solo le dio otro rumbo al cubo de hielo empezó a bajarlo por su abdomen hermoso y plano, mostrándole a Terruce una cintura perfecta, al ver que no obtenía el resultado esperado con el castaño, elevo las piernas y separo los muslos lentamente, arqueando su cuerpo y liberando un jadeo cuando sintió el frio del hielo posarse en su centro, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus rostro al escuchar el gruñido que Terry no pudo controlar.

- Ven aquí Terry… olvidemos quienes somos, por un momento, por una noche, olvida quien soy… solo soy un cuerpo sediento de placer, estoy ardiendo en deseo por ti… regálame tu mejor papel, quiero tu mejor actuación.

Una bruja… una bruja, eso era, porque los pies de Terry avanzaban sin él poder hacer nada, lo tenía bajo una especie de hechizo, se acercó al diván y subió a este arrodillándose en medio de los muslos femeninos, la mirada zafiro se posó en la flor de fuego que derretía el hielo.

Elisa retiro el hielo y lo llevo hasta la mandíbula de Terry quien al primer contacto gimió, acaricio la línea de la barba hasta llegar a los labios del joven delineándolos, hinchándolos ante el frio, él separo los labios y succiono el cubo salado por la combinación de fluidos de ella y sudor de él, lo retuvo con sus dientes.

Terry se hizo dueño del hielo y ella llevo sus manos a la pretina del pantalón por esta jalándolo hacia ella con rudeza, él se apoyó con las palmas de sus manos a ambos las de la chica, la miro con ese fuego que se propagaba por su interior y ella respondía de la misma manera, él se acercó y con el hielo en su boca roso los labios de Elisa que los abrió y succiono en varias oportunidades restándole vida al cubo helado, que empezaba a tener otro recorrido, se deslizaba por su barbilla, pasaba por su cuello, donde la respiración se le había quedado atascada, hasta llegar a uno de sus senos donde Terry con su boca guiaba el gélido pincel que dibujaba sus pezones.

La chica empezaba a estremecerle a causa de la locura que creaba en ella la excitación frotándose contra la erección que amenazaba en su centro, llevo sus manos a la espalda masculina sintiéndola, caliente y fuerte, aferrándose a los músculos que en esta se encontraban y elevando sus piernas para encarcelarlo, pero él dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella para tomarla de las manos, las entrelazo, elevándola por encima de ambos dejándola inmóvil movió la cabeza hacia un lado y escupió el trozo de hielo, para aferrarse con su boca a las colinas frías tirando con sus dientes de los pezones.

- Ahhh. – Jadeaba la chica a punto de grito y a él le excitaba que lo hiciera por lo que una vez más succionaba con ímpetu y tiraba de estos y ella una vez más gritaba, los abandono en busca de otro punto de placer, destino la boca, en cuanto a agilidad ella ganaba, pero de intensidad él le enseñaba, beso rápido e intenso que lastimaba y saciaba.

Soltó las manos de la chica y con rapidez las llevo a sus pantalones para deshacerse de estos, sino los explotaría, la descarada le ayudo en la tarea, mientras jadeaba sonriente y él se impresiono al descubrirse correspondiéndole de la misma manera.

- Siempre tu sonrisa me éxito Terry, no tienes ideas de las veces que te imagine... – Le hizo saber y jadeo ante el dolor cuando él le abrió las piernas con ímpetu.

- Voy al fondo. – Esta vez le advirtió y se hundió en ella de manera contundente arrancándole un grito de placer dolor, empezando a atravesarla lento e intenso. – ¿Así me imaginabas?… ¿Así? – Le preguntaba cada vez que se anclaba.

- No… no, él de mi imaginación… no era tan bueno… dame más Terry… más. – Pedía jalándole los cabellos y él le acariciaba las caderas, bajo a los mulos y se los elevo, poniéndose de rodillas y con sus manos en las rodillas femeninas mantuvo las piernas de ella como alas de mariposas al vuelo.

Reducía sus movimientos para que los latidos de su corazón disminuyeran, pero a los segundos se desbocaba nuevamente, la tomo por la cintura, elevándola y con un movimiento maestro él se acostó en el diván y ella quedo encima de él donde empezó a mecerse pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Terry retomaba el control y se impulsaba con sus pies para penetrar, con sus brazos cerro la espalda de ella y la atrajo hacia su pecho, Elisa busco la boca de Terry donde hizo piruetas con su lengua, las cuales detuvo al sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba ante el anuncio del orgasmo, ahogando el grito en la boca del actor.

Terry le brindo a ella el placer en estado puro, mientras que ella se lo brindaba a él, esta vez lo había gozado aún más, porque había olvidado con quien estaba, había olvidado a la Elisa Leagan del San Pablo con sus berrinches y trampas incluidas, ahora estaba con esa que apareció hace nueve días en primera fila, apoyando su trabajo, recordó las miradas de admiración y los aplausos al final de cada función, anteriormente sus presentaciones las hacia pensando en Candy, pero ella nunca fue a verlas, no después de lo sucedido con Susana, tal vez su presencia le lastimase, pero además de ese dolor, también anhelaba un apoyo, que hasta ahora no había recibido.

Nunca había sentido miedo a los cambios en su vida, pero empezaba a presentir una nueva etapa que nunca, ni en sus más absurdos sueños había imaginado y esta de cierta manera le atemorizaba, porque por esa mujer cabalgándolo solo sentía odio, desprecio y le asustaba lo que pudiese provocar en ella con esos sentimientos, era consiente que la había lastimado, pero tampoco podía controlar el grado de agresividad que le propiciaba mientras se la tiraba.

Ella se venció y dejo descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, mientras retomaba el control y los latidos reducían su ritmo, Terry llevo sus manos al rostro de la joven y lo acuno elevando la cabeza de ella para admirarla, recorrió con la mirada zafiro, las facciones femeninas, siempre le pareció una joven hermosa, por eso muchas veces coqueteaba con ella, solo que de nada le valía ser bonita, si era tan estúpidamente caprichosa y envidiosa, al tenerla tan cerca se percató por primera vez, de unas sutiles, muy sutiles pecas en su nariz, seguramente se las maquillaba por eso nunca antes se las había visto. No pudo evitar sonreír ante su fetiche por las pecas.

Una boca pequeña, pero con unos labios voluptuosos que se abrían como un flor nocturna, unas cejas arqueadas que enmarcaban unos ojos que solo expresaban maldad y arrebato, llevo una de sus manos y le quito la liga logrando que los cabellos se mostraran por primera vez en su estado natural, con suaves ondas, sin ningún bucle armado con pinza, admirándola bien, era una mujer con una belleza extraordinaria, con una elegancia innata, aunque desbocada y desinhibida a la hora de exigir placer.

- Porque lo que hago, no lo entiendo; pues no hago lo que quiero, sino lo que aborrezco, eso hago. – Susurro Terry mirándola a los ojos, citando a romanos capítulo 7 versículo 15.

- Pensé que eras ateo. – Fue su respuesta sonriendo con descaro, elevándose y obviando lo que Terry quería hacerle entender, aun encima del castaño estiro la mano y agarro la hielera vaciándosela encima, mojando sus cabellos y su cuerpo, soportando el agua helada.

Terry se aferró a las caderas de ella para no brincar ante el líquido que bajo por el cuerpo de la pelirroja y lo mojo, admirando a una sirena voluptuosa que aún lo mantenía encantado bajo su hechizo.

Elisa abrió los ojos y poso su mirada en el rostro de Terry con sus cabellos castaños oscuros esparcidos sobre el diván, sus ojos azules intenso la miraban fijamente y le daría el alma al diablo por los pensamientos de él en ese instante, era de una belleza inhumana que siempre la cautivo, que la atrapo desde el instante en que lo vio por primera vez.

Arrogante, elegante, masculino y ahora como hombre solo había aumentado sus cualidades, acariciar los finos vellos en su pecho eran una experiencia religiosa, aun no podía creer que Terruce Grandchester, el protagonista de sus sueños húmedos, se había materializado. Había propuesto tenerlo de esa manera, pero siendo completamente sincera con ella misma, jamás pensó que tendría éxito, era consciente del desprecio que él sentía por ella, se lo había ganado, eso lo sabía.

Seguramente soy buena seduciendo. – Pensó al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

Él con su lengua se humedeció lentamente los labios controlando con esto sus impulsos al ver el gesto de ella, logrando que Elisa se estremeciera ante el placer de mirarlo.

La pelirroja se percató de que Terry sabia sonreír dulcemente, que no todo era arrogancia y ese gesto tan humano le hizo explotar millones de mariposas en su estómago, porque era primera vez que demostraba humildad delante de ella.

Él se incorporó y Elisa abandono el cuerpo masculino, poniéndose de pie a un lado del diván, Terry se levantó y ella no perdió la oportunidad para verlo tan alto como era y desnudo, era la perfección hecha hombre, como si su rostro no fuese suficiente, poseía un cuerpo masculino que lograba que todo el aliento se le escapase, la verlo pasearse por el lugar.

Terry se encamino a un armario, saco una toalla pequeña y una capa, seguramente de utilería, le tendió solo la toalla.

- Gracias. – Susurro, ya que la voz se le ahogo en emoción que por primera vez experimentaba.

- Te dije que soy un caballero. – Le recordó admirando a la pelirroja pasar la toalla por su cuerpo y después frotar sus cabellos, perdido en el bamboleo de los senos de ella ante el movimiento, senos generosos que la naturaleza le había regalado, además de curvas que le gritaban que si no tenía precaución terminaría, cuesta abajo por el peor de los barrancos.

Las pupilas de los ojos zafiros se dilataban ante el deseo naciente, se negaba que Elisa fuese la mujer con la que hasta ahora más ha gozado los placeres carnales, se lo niega, una y mil veces, se lo niega, necesitaba eliminar esa excitación por lo que se paró detrás de ella y le coloco la capa sobre los hombros, para cubrir esa desnudez que empezaba a someterlo.

Decidió alejarse, por lo que se encamino y la dejo detrás del paraban, frente a la peinadora, observo su cuerpo sudado y sonrojado a causa de la sesión de sexo al que fue sometido, en ese momento el ramo de rosas blancas que vio al fondo por a través del espejo, le recordó que había olvidado su visita a Susana.

– ¡Mierda! – Exclamo, percatándose, que no solo se había olvidado de la Elisa Leagan del pasado, sino de todo lo que los rodeaba, busco rápidamente una camisa blanca, la cual se fue abotonando mientras se dirigía detrás del paraban.

Elisa se desenredaba los cabellos con los dedos en un movimiento felino, que lo dejo sin aliento, pero respiro profundamente para evadir las artes de seducción de la chica, las cuales habían mejorado considerablemente con los años, recogió el pantalón del suelo y empezó a colocárselo, mientras ella ni se inmutaba.

- Elisa vístete, es tarde… rápido. - Le pidió y ella tomo su ropa y lanzo sobre el diván la capa, se colocó la falda y su blusa sin detenerse a colocarse las bragas, ni corpiño, calzo sus zapatos. – Sígueme. – Ella obedeció y él salió del camerino encontrándose las luces apagadas. – No… no ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo desesperado, casi arrastrando a la pelirroja a la cual tomaba por un brazo.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto ella sin comprender.

- Creo que nos han dejado encerrado. – Respondió.

- ¿Crees que nos han dejado encerrado? Eso es imposible Terruce. – La voz denotaba la angustia que se apodero de ella inmediatamente. - Como es posible que se larguen y no se cercioren si estabas o no en tu camerino, la luz estaba encendida, tuvieron que darse cuenta por la rendija inferior de la puerta.

Caminaron hacia la puerta principal y esta se encontraba cerrada, Terry giro el pomo con energía y tiro de la puerta pero esta no cedió, estaban encerrados en el área de los camerinos.

- No me gusta que me molesten, solo doy permiso para que entren por la mañana. – Explico él sintiéndose frustrado.

- Yo no me puedo quedar aquí, tengo que irme, tengo que salir de aquí, tiene que haber otra salida. – Elisa se encontraba realmente asustada y desesperada, no podía pasar la noche fuera del hotel donde se estaba hospedando con la familia de su prometido.

- No… no la hay ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que es un callejón sin salida? – Inquirió molesto.

- Yo no quiero pasar toda la noche aquí y menos contigo, no puedo. – Hablaba empezando a caminar de un lado a otro, amenazando con hacer una zanja en el piso con sus tacones.

- ¿Y crees que yo quiero estar a tu lado? – Inquirió con furia ante las palabras de la pelirroja. – Si no te hubieses aparecido desnuda en mi camerino, nada de esto hubiese pasado, yo estaría… no eres más que un desastre, solo sirves para un buen revolcón nada más. – Se alejó dando largas zancadas.

- Al menos para algo sirvo, no como la estúpida lisiada de tu prometida ¡Impotente! – Le grito colérica.

Terry ignoro el cometario satírico de la chica y continúo hasta su camerino, lanzando la puerta, agarro una de las botellas de aguas y la destapo bebiendo el líquido aunque se encontrase caliente, de alguna manera debía calmar la rabia que lo estaba calcinando, porque si algo odiaba era dar explicaciones y mañana debía exponérselas a Susana, entonces ella empezaría con su llanto estúpido cargado de reproches.

Elisa se sentó en el suelo en medio de la oscuridad, mientras imaginaba a su futura suegra buscándola en su habitación, para ir por Malcom a la estación de trenes y no estaría, debía ir planeando una excusa sumamente creíble.

El tiempo pasaba y ella no enhebraba absolutamente nada, se sentía exhausta mentalmente y el calor la debilitaba físicamente, sumiéndola en un sopor que término venciéndola hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente después de unas cinco horas en un sueño profundo se encontró sobre el diván y no en medio de la oscuridad, desconcertada sin saber cómo había llegado a ese lugar, imaginando que tal vez camino dormida, Neil le decía que de pequeña lo hacía muy seguido, pero nunca le creyó.

El olor a humo inundo sus fosas nasales, sabía que Terruce estaba fumando, aun cuando el paraban le bloqueaba la visibilidad, se puso de pie y se encamino hasta donde se encontraba el actor, en silencio admiro esa sensualidad y elegancia que emanaba con solo fumar y alumbrado por la triste luz de una lámpara en la mesa a su lado.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto ella, rompiendo el elipsis y la reacción tranquila de él fue como si supiera que llevaba minutos observándolo.

Estiro la mano y agarro un reloj de pulsera que reposaba al lado de la lámpara y el cenicero.

- Son las dos y diez. – Respondió con voz profunda.

- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – Caminando y sentándose frente a él en el banco de la peinadora.

- Eres sonámbula… ¿No lo sabias? – Inquirió, mirándola y elevando una ceja con sarcasmo, esa era la excusa para no explicar que él la había traído en brazos.

- No soy consciente de ello, pero Neil me decía que de pequeña lo era. – Acoto y su voz se tornó ronca.

- Me entere de lo de Neil por los periódicos, aun cuando no era santo de mi devoción, siento lo que paso. – La voz de él era suave como el terciopelo y profunda como el mar.

- Esta bien… - Susurro y apretó los labios para que Terry no viera que temblaban ante las ganas de llorar, quizás porque cuando alguien conocido le recuerda lo sucedido con Neil el sentimiento la golpea con fuerza.

- Creo que no merecía, lo que le paso. – Continúo el castaño tratando de reconfortar a la pelirroja, aun cuando había una gran distancia entre ellos.

- Esta bien… - Repitió y la voz ahora le vibraba.

- ¿No quieres hablar de ello? – Sabía perfectamente que tocar ese tema debía ser doloroso para ella, pero de cierta manera le gustaba verla sufrir, eso la hacía más humana ante sus ojos.

Elisa negó con la cabeza y clavo la mirada en sus rodillas, tragándose las lágrimas para no llorar delante de Terry, no lo haría, solo que recordar cuando, encontraron a Neil a la orilla del lago Michigan con veintisiete impactos de balas removía todo ese dolor y desesperación nuevamente, además de la impotencia de saber a los culpables campantes.

- Me das un cigarrillo. – Le pidió, buscando la manera de controlar sus emociones y bien sabía que fumar le ayudaba en demasía.

- Solo me queda este, podemos compartirlo… ven aquí. – Estiro la mano haciéndole la invitación.

Elisa se puso de pie y acorto la distancia, parándose a un lado de él, tendiendo la mano para que le diese el cigarrillo, pero el castaño la tomo por la muñeca.

- Siéntate aquí. – Más que pedirle le ordeno, jalándola hacia él.

Elisa elevo una de sus piernas y la pasó encima de las del chico sentándose a horcajadas, iba a quitarle el cigarrillo, pero él negó con la cabeza, alejándolo del alcance femenino, para después acercarlo a la boca de ella, mientras él lo sostenía, admiro como los labios casi rojos naturales se cerraron sobre la colilla y esto para Terry fue una excitante explosión.

La pelirroja aspiro el cigarrillo y retuvo el humo el tiempo necesario para disfrutar las sensaciones del narcótico en su paladar, elevo la cabeza y soltó lentamente le humo hacia arriba, sintiendo como las yemas de los dedos de Terry pasearon lánguidamente por su garganta y en un acto reflejo ella danzo contra él lento, muy lento, bajo la cabeza y anclo la mirada en los ojos entornados de Terry quien le daba una jalada al cigarrillo, mientras retenía el humo, llevo la mano libre a la parte posterior del cuello femenino y la acerco a centímetros de su rostro, soltando el humo lentamente contra los labios de Elisa, quien los separo y se bebió la fumada de Terry.

- Desabotóname la camisa. – Otra orden que rozo los labios de ella.

Elisa quiso besarlo, pero Terry la retuvo por el cuello al tiempo que repetía el mandato y ella sin la voluntad para negarse busco a ciegas los botones de la camisa y con lentitud empezó a deshojarlos.

- Dame otra fumada. – Acercándole el cigarrillo y ella lo hizo sin dejar de lado la labor de abrir la camisa, imitando la manera de él al soltarle el humo sobre la boca.

- ¿Cómo lo haces Elisa? – Pregunto mirándola con tanta intensidad que Elisa se sentía a las puertas de un orgasmo con solo ese gesto.

- ¿Cómo hago qué? – La voz de ella se convirtió en un murmullo que solo pueden entender los amantes en medio de la excitación.

Terry no le dio ninguna respuesta, solo apago la colilla en el cenicero, no le diría que quería saber cómo hacía para embrujarlo, solo dos noches envolviéndolo con su sexo y sensualidad lo habían llevado a terrenos inexplorados.

Elisa termino de desabrochar la camisa y voló con sus manos a los hombros masculinos, deslizando suavemente la prenda, la cual termino en el suelo con la ayuda de él, la chica llevo sus manos al botón del pantalón, pero la voz de Terry la detuvo.

- No… todavía no, quítate la blusa y déjame morder tus pezones. – Los aludidos se irguieron inmediatamente, dejándose apreciar fácilmente a través de la seda azul rey, les urgía que el verdugo cumpliera su promesa de torturarlos, por lo que ella empezó a desabotonarse lentamente la blusa, admirando al león de melena oscura y despeinada.

Nunca había visto a Terruce tan salvaje y tan sexual, sus ojos más oscuros de lo normal y sus facciones endurecidas por el deseo, sin preámbulo asalto uno de sus pezones cuando este se vio liberado de la seda, arrancándole un grito ahogado de placer y ella en un acto reflejo llevo sus manos a los cabellos castaños oscuros, apartándolos del rostro masculino, para que estos no fuesen impedimento en el festín que Terry se daba con sus senos.

Cuando se quedó sin aliento y sacio la necesidad, al menos por el momento, se alejó admirando con morbo los óvalos rojos que había creado en las colinas con su boca y como resplandecían a causa de su saliva.

- ¿Ahora qué hago? – Pregunto ella con voz agitada y él elevo la comisura derecha en una sonrisa sensual.

- Eres astuta, has entendido rápidamente de que trata el juego ¿Sientes como estoy? – Le pregunto refiriéndose a su excitación y ella asintió en silencio. – Tócame, libéralo y dale un poco de cariño. – Le pidió.

- ¿Quieres que utilice mi boca? – Pregunto con irónica sensualidad.

- ¿Sabes usarla? – inquirió con un jadeo de placer atravesándolo.

- Podría sorprenderte. – Elevo una ceja, dejando claro que sabía cómo hacerlo.

- Sorpréndeme. – Pidió el castaño tratando de relajarse para disfrutar de la función que la pelirroja estaba a punto de darle.

Elisa se deslizo como una gata y se puso de rosillas ubicándose en medio de las piernas masculinas, lo libero lentamente y Terry a los minutos se encontraba jadeando ante la sorpresa que lo conducía al cielo.

- Suficiente… - Dijo sin aliento. – Quítate la falda rápido, te sientas sobre mí y te dejo rienda suelta. – Ella lo hizo sin chistar.

Elisa danzo, ascendió, descendió, cuantas veces quiso y necesito para conseguir y brindar un orgasmo intenso, mientras se besaban con ardor, en medio de la lujuria y el desenfreno los dientes de la pelirroja se aferraron al lóbulo de la oreja masculino marcándolo, al igual que él dejo huellas en el cuello femenino.

**_Continuara…_**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Hola chicas, aquí un nuevo capítulo, gracias, muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejan, ya que mediante ellos me doy cuenta si gusta o no la historia y me alegra saber que se toman su tiempo para regalarme sus opiniones y saber que les gusta la historia que de verdad pensé a nadie le iba a agradar y como premio agradecimiento les dejo otro capítulo, espero tener el que sigue listo para mañana.**_

_**Sus palabras me inspiran!**_

**Gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

_**He desaparecido de mí y de mis atributos,**_

_**soy presencia solo para ti,**_

_**he olvidado mis enseñanzas,**_

_**pero al conocerte he llegado a ser una escolar,**_

_**He perdido toda mi fuerza,**_

_**pero con tu poder soy capaz**_.

* * *

Las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Susana, eran el drama materializado, mientras Terry la miraba en silencio sentado frente a ella y armándose de paciencia, meditando en silencio las palabras que le soltaría.

La rubia bajo la mirada a sus muslos, sin poder retenerle la mirada al actor y un sollozo hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera suavemente, apreciándose con facilidad en los hombros, anunciando la etapa cumbre de su tragedia.

- Es que… no puedo creerlo… Terry. – Dijo en medio de sollozos, sin levantar la mirada.

- Si no puedes creerlo, no puedo hacer nada Susana. – Sus palabras salieron con lentitud, sintiéndose cansado ante la situación.

- ¿Susana? Solo me dices así cuando estas molesto. – Levantado la cabeza y mostrando los ojos ahogados en lágrimas. – Soy yo la que está molesta Terruce, me has abandonado todo este tiempo.

- Bien sabes que no he estado jugando ¿Y cómo no quieres que este molesto si solo me recibes con reproches? Hasta flores te he traído. – Expuso lanzando el ramo de rosas sobre el sillón de al lado.

- ¡Marchitas! – Exclamo sorprendida ante el descaro de él.

- Pasaron toda la noche encerradas conmigo a una temperatura de treinta grados. ¿Qué esperabas? – Alzando un poco la voz, mientras retenía de un hilo los estribos.

- Que al menos tú las comparas, se perfectamente que son de los detalles que te han dado, esas resbalosas que siempre te esperan.

- Te he dicho mil veces que respetes a mis admiradoras. – Dejo libre un suspiro. – Creo que mejor me voy y regreso cuando se te pase un poco la histeria. – Acoto poniéndose de pie.

- Terry no te vayas, dijiste que almorzarías conmigo. – Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al verlo levantarse.

- Si lo hago, no hare digestión. – Acoto encaminándose a la puerta.

- Terry espera, por favor… - Al ver que él no se inmutaba, le tocaba recurrir a su trillado método, por lo que se levantó de la silla de ruedas, ayudándose con la prótesis, apenas dio un paso y se dejó caer.

¡Mierda! – Exclamo Terry mentalmente, poniendo los ojos en blanco al escuchar el golpe.

Siempre le hacía lo mismo, porque sabía que él no poseía el valor para marcharse y dejarla ahí tirada, por lo que se volvió y se acercó a ella que lo miraba suplicante, la tomo en brazos y estaba por sentarla en la silla cuando ella le pidió.

- Mejor llévame a mi habitación por favor.

Terry trato de liberar un pesado suspiro, nivelando nuevamente su balanza de paciencia, al tiempo que se encamino a la habitación de la joven que se encontraba en la planta baja ya que debido a su discapacidad se le hacía casi imposible subir escaleras, lo hacía solo con la ayuda de alguien.

Al llegar a la habitación la coloco en la cama y le ayudo a quitarle la prótesis.

- ¿Estas cómoda? – Pregunto al tiempo que le acomodaba las almohadas en la espalda, ella asintió en silencio. – Bueno entonces me marcho, regresare en un par de días. – Le hizo saber depositándole un beso en la frente, se incorporaba y ella lo retuvo tomándolo del brazo.

- Terry, quédate por favor, solo tienes media hora que llegaste y teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, disculpa mi desconfianza, creo lo que me has dicho, ya verás se lo voy a reclamar a Robert, te contare como me fue en la reunión de bordado que hicimos esta semana aquí en casa.

- No soy un niño para que reclames nada. – Acoto el chico a sabiendas que solo buscaría información con Robert, averiguar si era cierto lo que le había contado, aun cuando todos en el teatro se dieron cuenta del hecho y que mantuvo a Elisa escondida hasta que pudo sacarla sin que nadie la viese, simplemente no quería que Susana se metiera en su vida.

- Está bien no le diré nada. – Le dijo sonriendo dulcemente, tratando de esconder su verdadera intensión ya que no se quedaría tranquila hasta corroborar si era cierto que Terry la dejo plantada la noche anterior porque lo habían dejado encerrado en el teatro. – Me pasas por favor mi cesta de bordados. – Pidió señalando el objeto en una esquina de la habitación.

Terry se puso de pie y le acerco lo que le pedía colocándolo sobre la cama.

- Te tengo un regalo. – Dijo emocionada rebuscando en la cesta. – Ven siéntate aquí. – Le suplico palmeando un espacio en la cama.

Terry no se negó, tampoco era que Susana fuese una leprosa como para no sentarse junto a ella y a pesar de todas las estupideces que cometía y decía, había aprendido a tenerle cariño, algo fraternal, nada más, por más que se había obligado a amarla durante estos años, no lo había conseguido.

Susana saco una bufanda de lana negra que ella misma había hecho y se la acomodo en el cuello.

- ¿Te gusta? – Le pregunto, mientras él admiraba la prenda.

- sí, muchas gracias Susy, la usare en otoño e invierno, me ayudara mucho para esconderme de los periodistas. – Se acercó y le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

Terry se alejaba y ella se armó de valor, llevo rápidamente las manos al rostro de él y lo asalto con un beso en los labios, él no correspondía, pero ella lo hacía eufóricamente por los dos, aventurándose con su lengua, mientras que sus manos empezaron rápidamente a desabotonar la camisa del chico, quien le detuvo los movimientos al cerrarle las muñecas.

- Susy… Susana… para, detente… - Le pedía en medio de besos que lo abordaban sin permiso, sintiendo la lengua de Susana como si fuese la de una serpiente, hizo más fuerza y se alejó. – ¡Que te detengas Susana! – Le exigió mirándola a los ojos y en tono rudo, ella lo miro asombrada y con la respiración agitada, ante la excitación y las lágrimas que subían por su garganta.

- Sé que te doy asco. – Murmuro con la voz ahogada y bajando la mirada.

- No es eso, Susy… soy hombre y si me besas de esa manera podría no detenerme, podría irrespetarte. – Esa fue la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente, no le daba asco, pero tampoco la deseaba.

- Yo no quiero que te detengas, no quiero que me respetes… quiero que me hagas tu mujer… llevamos cinco años y ni me tocas, ni me besas. – Exponía acercándose a él una vez más y jalándolo por la camisa, la cual empezó a desabotonar rápidamente, con una de sus manos le jalo la bufanda y empezó a besarle el cuello.

Terry se resistía, pero tampoco quería ser brusco con ella, la alejaba colocándole las manos en los hombros, pero al parecer la excitación le daba fuerzas.

- Te deseo Terry, yo tengo necesidades, soy una mujer que necesita de su prometido. – Hablaba al tiempo que bajaba la camisa.

- Tu madre, Susana tu madre puede entrar. – Hablaba rápidamente, tratando de encontrar la salvación.

- No, ella no está en casa, estamos solos amor. – Susurro con voz agitada.

¡Demonios! Precisamente hoy se antojo de salir la vieja – Exclamo en pensamientos. Y aunque no quiso tuvo que ser brusco y alejarla.

- Lo siento Susana yo soy un caballero y no puedo irrespetarte aun cuando tú quieras. – Apoyo la rodilla en la cama y se incorporó colocándose la camisa, que ella casi le quitaba.

La vista de la rubia se anclo rápidamente en la marca que estaba en su hombro, sintiendo como emociones se estrellaban en su interior y en ese momento era un volcán que estaba a punto de entrar en erupción.

- Te quedaste encerrado anoche… ¿Solo? – Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

- Yo mejor me voy Susy, después hablamos. – Terry se había dado cuenta que ella se percató del mordisco en su hombro.

- Eres un cobarde… ahora te vas, esa marca en tu hombro… estuviste con una mujer y no te atrevas a negármelo.

- No te lo voy a negar… si he estado con otra mujer, tenía mucha presión encima y necesitaba liberar un poco de tensión, solo eso.

- ¿Y porque buscas en otra lo que yo te puedo dar? Te lo he dicho muchas veces Terruce, te deseo.

- Porque tú eres mi prometida, porque te debo respeto, contigo no puedo coger… - Le dijo alzando la voz. – ¡Contenta! Contigo tiene que ser especial.

- ¿A que le llamas especial? porque soy tu prometida voy a morir virgen, ¿Acaso piensas beatificarme? – Inquirió. – Dices que no me tienes asco, pero solo es de la boca para afuera.

- No Susana, no me vengas con tu melodrama de auto desprecio… tiene que ser especial, porque hay una gran diferencia entre coger y hacer el amor, quiero que cuando haga el amor hayan sentimientos de por medio, miradas y caricias que hablen, besos que te roben el alma, no el simple acto físico… - Hablaba cuando ella intervino.

- Tiene que ser intenso y sutil, apasionado y tierno, me lo has dicho cientos de veces, es la misma excusa, es un libreto que te sabes de memoria desde hace cinco años, ¿De dónde lo copiaste Terruce? – Inquirió molesta.

- No hay solución Susana, yo me largo, cuando no tengas reproches me llamas, pero que no sea en media hora… cuando de verdad no tengas nada que escupirme en la cara ¡Hago lo que puedo! – Exclamo sintiéndose molesto y desesperado. – ¡Sabes que lo hago! – Salió y cerró la puerta fuertemente.

- No… no lo haces, no eres más que un hipócrita. – Susurro sola en su habitación y se lanzó sobre la cama a llorar.

Elisa se encontraba sentada en una camilla, con el cuello y la mano izquierda vendada, era algo exagerado, pero se lo exigió al doctor, su voz temblorosa ante las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas hacían de su espectáculo un éxito, al ver como la miraban Malcom y sus futuros suegros.

- Yo corrí lo que puede, pero igualmente me atacaron, eran docenas de abejas, no sé de donde salieron, ni siquiera se quién me trajo al hospital… me han dicho que corrí con suerte, ya que solo fueron dos piquetes… ¡Pude haber muerto! – Exclamo y soltó un sollozo abrazándose a Malcom, que correspondió al gesto, mientras ella lloraba en medio de pucheros.

- Tranquila amor, ya paso… todo está bien. – Susurraba acariciándole la espalda.

Mientras la pelirroja cerro los ojos recordando el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer, al salir del teatro se encamino lentamente por la calle, mientras pensaba en alguna excusa convincente, fue el cristal de una tienda la que le hizo percatarse del gran moretón que tenía en el cuello y maldijo a Terruce, logrando con esto desesperarla aún más, siguió caminando y se sentó en la banca de un parque cercano, perdiendo su mirada en los rayos de sol que se colaban por el follaje de los árboles, alzo la mirada a las ramas y ahí encontró su mejor excusa.

Un panal de abejas se encontraba colgando de una de las ramas y no estaba tan alto por lo que subió a la banca y respiro profundo, armándose de valor estiro el brazo para agarrar una abeja, lo cual hizo rápidamente, pero un grito de dolor se le escapo cuando otra le aguijoneo el dorso de la mano, sin siquiera pensarlo se llevó la que tenía prisionera entre los dedos e hizo que le picara en el cuello justo donde Terruce le había dejado el moretón, ahogando el jadeo de dolor y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Respiro profundo y se bajó rápidamente al ver que las abejas estaban descontrolándose, camino tan rápido como pudo y detuvo un taxi, pidiéndole que la llevase a un hospital, mientras sentía la mano y el cuello hinchársele ante los aguijonazos, así como también el ardor y dolor.

Después que la asistieran, pidió prestado un teléfono y llamo al hotel diciéndole a su suegra que se encontraba en observación desde la noche anterior y que por eso había desaparecido.

- Señorita Leagan. – La voz de la enfermera hizo que abriese los ojos y se separase lentamente del abrazo del rubio. – El doctor le ha dado de alta, puede regresar a su casa y por favor guarde reposo.

- Gracias. – Susurro Elisa y vio salir a la enfermera agradeciendo que no dijese nada que derrumbara el castillo de mentiras que había creado.

Al llegar al hotel paso toda la tarde durmiendo lo necesitaba, reponer fuerza, ya que la noche anterior si apenas había dormido y para su buena suerte Terry protagonizo sus sueños.

Esa noche no hubo función en el teatro y Terry pasó el día en su departamento, repasando el libreto y estudiando otro, que para invierno empezarían a montar y quería estar preparado, él mismo se preparó el té, solo salió para cenar fuera, en un pequeño restaurante a varias cuadras de su residencia.

No pudo evitar que Elisa revoloteara en sus pensamientos por momentos, pero enseguida la espantaba haciendo que a esa mariposa se le desintegraran las alas, no la quería en su cabeza, ni en ningún otro lugar, no podía permitirse ningún tipo de acercamiento nunca más, ya se había dejado seducir en dos oportunidades y no debía caer en una tercera, porque podría lamentarlo.

Esa noche Susana lo llamo un par de veces entrada la madrugada, él le pidió que llamase por la mañana, ella insistió una tercera y él prefirió desconectar el teléfono, porque era peor que el insomnio, no lo dejaba cerrar los ojos, hasta que por fin logro dormir hasta altas horas de la mañana.

Se ducho y salió a almorzar en el mismo restaurante, no tenía ganas de preparar nada, tal vez por la tarde iría a visitar a Susana, solo si lograba armarse de paciencia.

La madre de Susana miraba a su hija desconcertada al ver el interés de ella por salir, pero sobretodo en hacerlo sola y más arreglada de lo normal.

- ¿Hija estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe? – Pregunto con preocupación.

- No mamá estaré bien. – Respondió alisando la falda de su vestido.

- ¿Seguro que no vas a ver a Terry? es que no quiero que te hagas de rogar, ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que no te quiere? mi vida al principio estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero yo creo que mereces algo más. – Susurraba acariciándole los cabellos. – Ese miserable no te merece.

- Mamá te voy a pedir por favor que no insultes a Terruce.

- Es que solo estás obsesionada con él, ya es hora que te hagas feliz, que tú misma te valores.

- ¿Cómo piensas que lo hare? – Preguntó clavando la mirada en sus muslos.

- No estas lisiada Susana, puedes volver a caminar, solo si asistieras a las terapias.

- No quiero ir a terapias, solo quiero que Terry se case conmigo ¡Que cargue conmigo! Por su culpa estoy en esta maldita silla de ruedas. – Exclamo molestándose, pero al ver como los ojos de su madre se llenaban de lágrima, se arrepintió del tono de voz utilizado. – Lo siento mamá… te prometo que no voy a ver a Terry, voy a una reunión con una amiga que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver… Terry me quiere y te darás cuenta muy pronto cuando por fin te demos la fecha de matrimonio, ya lo veras, ayer que vino a visitarme… - Hablaba y bajo la mirada sonrojándose. – Me acompaño a mi habitación y me beso… me dice que no puede aguantar, que quiere hacerme su mujer, pero que no lo hace porque es un caballero y me respeta ¿Los ves? No puede aguantar. – Acoto elevando la mirada con el rostro arrebolado y su madre la miraba con cierto pudor, pero sobre todo agradecida porque su hija fuese tan comunicativa con ella.

- En ese caso, no insistiré más. – Le dijo cariñosamente y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Gracias mami. – Susurro sonriente. – Axel. – Acoto dirigiéndose al chofer que la tomo en brazos y la deposito dentro del auto.

La chica se alejó despidiéndose de su madre, agitando suavemente la mano y sonriendo, ella le correspondió de la misma manera y se quedó observando hasta que el vehículo se perdió de su vista, para después entrar a la residencia.

La señora Marlowe, creyó en la palabra de su hija cuando Terruce llego a la casa con un ramo de margaritas de diferentes colores y se sorprendió al saber que no se encontraba en casa, ella no quiso darle ningún tipo de información, sobre el paradero de su hija y no pudo evitar hacer un mal gesto cuando él le dijo que la esperaría, al menos por media hora.

Terry se sentó en el mismo mueble que siempre lo hacía y la señora Marlowe lo hizo frente a él, admirándolo y haciéndole sentir como un bicho bajo el lente de un telescopio, manteniéndose en silencio y creando un ambiente tan denso que podría contarse con un chuchillo.

- ¿Puedo? – Pregunto él al fin sacando un cigarrillo.

- Lo dejare solo, si necesita algo me llama. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y alejándose del chico.

Terry soltó un pesado suspiro, para llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca y encenderlo, fumando lentamente para que el tiempo pasara mucho más rápido, le daba la tercera fumada cuando, vio venir a la señora del servicio con una bandeja en la cual traía, agua y té.

Él le agradecido con un gesto y prefirió el agua, observando detenidamente el fondo del vaso y que no tuviese ninguna coloración distinta, no era que pensara que su suegra intentaría envenenarlo, simplemente era algo exigente con las bebidas y alimentos.

La madre de Susana se encontraba en una mecedora tejiendo en su cuarto de costura, cuando escucho la puerta del frente, abrirse y cerrarse, levanto la mirada al reloj en la pared y se percató de que Terruce había esperado cuarenta y cinco minutos, después de un momento, regreso a la sala y observo sobre la mesa el ramo de margaritas.

Segunda noche de función y Elisa no se presentó, la primera noche esperaba encontrársela al final de la función nuevamente en su camerino, pero no apareció, sin embargo guardo la esperanza de encontrársela a las afueras del teatro e hizo lo que tenía mucho tiempo no hacía. Caminar, regreso caminando a su departamento, tratando de disimular su apariencia al recogerse el cabello y encenderlo bajo un sombrero borsalino de fieltro suave en color negro, pero llego a su departamento y no hayo rastro de la pelirroja.

Esta noche fue lo mismo, la pelirroja no se presentó al teatro, ni mucho menos en su camerino, al igual que la noche anterior se fue a su departamento caminando, pensando que lo más seguro era que hubiese regresado a Chicago, al llegar al edificio del apartamento que ocupaba hace un par de años, pues el anterior era muy pequeño y decidió buscar uno más grande, cuando se dio cuenta que en ese no podría tener la biblioteca que anhelaba. Además que necesitaba más espacio para otras funciones, por ejemplo una habitación para sus visitas.

El ascensor se detuvo y él abrió la rejilla se encamino por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su departamento, encontrándose con una caja grande, envuelta en un lujoso papel rojo escarlata, y un lazo de seda negro, una tarjeta resalto a su vista, el joven agarro la caja y leyó en la tarjeta _**"Terruce"**_ inmediatamente se le vino a la mente Susana, tal vez pidiéndole disculpa por haberlo hecho esperar dos días atrás, pero esa no era la caligrafía de la rubia, era mucho más estilizada y si quería reivindicarse hubiese escrito su diminutivo y no su nombre completo, sin embargo tomo la caja y entro a su hogar.

Coloco la caja sobre la mesa y jalo la cinta de seda que elaboraba el lazo, el cual se deshizo fácilmente, quito la tapa y lo primero que vio fue una máscara masculina, completa de yeso rojo intenso y barnizado, sin duda alguna era hermosa y sofisticada, por instinto se la llevó al rostro, comprobando que le quedaba a la perfección, pero al instante la coloco sobre la mesa ya que la tela negra le llamo la atención, sacándola y ante sus ojos se exponía una gran capa con capucha.

Hasta el momento no entendía nada y todo fue más confuso cuando al fondo de la caja encontró el cuento **"La máscara de la muerte roja"** de Edgar Allan Poe. Sin duda alguna quien le envió eso esperaba que se disfrazara de la muerte roja. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver el ingenio de la persona que eligió el vestuario, que no envió la máscara de la parca, sino algo más sutil, pero con el mismo significado.

Terry agarro el cuento que ya había leído y sabia de que trataba, pero sin embargo lo hojeo, pasando rápidamente sus páginas cuando se escapó un pequeño sobre y cayo a sus pies, se dobló y lo agarro, sin perder tiempo lo abrió sacando una pequeña nota.

_**Te espero mañana a las diez de la noche, en la dirección que está en el membrete de la tarjeta, no olvides venir como la peste. **_

_**E. L**_

- Elisa Leagan. – Pronuncio el nombre en voz alta y una sonrisa sátira se anclo en sus labios. – Entonces no has regresado a Chicago, como pensé… siempre te ha gustado el misterio, no me gustan las sorpresas, pero esto definitivamente me excita… sabes cómo jugar. – Se dijo agarrando nuevamente la máscara.

* * *

_**Esta canción le va como anillo al dedo a Elisa, sencillamente es así.**_

_**Como el mejor Demonio que podrías conocer, haré que tu amor por mi crezca,**_

_**porque esto es lo que soy, te puede gustar o no,**_

_**puedes amarme o dejarme,**_

_**porque yo nunca parare y lo sabes.**_

_**Coro de la canción: Like or not de Madonna, si quieren pueden buscarla en youtube.**_

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

_**Me amo a mi misma, te amo, **_

_**te amo, me amo a mi misma,**_

_**soy tu amante, ven a mi lado,**_

_**abriré la puerta a tu amor.**_

* * *

La función termino en medio de ovaciones, muchas veces se sorprendía al ver el recinto completamente lleno después de tantas presentaciones consecutivas, por algunos diarios, se había enterado que muchos de los espectadores provenían del interior de país y otros de algunas partes del mundo, consagrando con esto poco a poco el éxito internacional, había obtenido algunas propuestas para el cine, pero hasta ahora no se animaba, su pasión era el teatro, estar compartiendo con el público en vivo y directo, llenarse de esa energía que ellos desprenden y que a través de una pantalla sería imposible.

Karen lo retuvo un momento detrás del telón, pidiéndole el favor que la llevase a su casa, porque su esposo no podría venirla a buscar y necesitaba llegar temprano.

- Es que mi suegra no puede dormir a Lucas, tiene algunas mañas.

- Está bien, puedo llevarte, así aprovechare y jugare unos minutos con mi ahijado.

- Vaya recuerdas que es tu ahijado, yo pensé que lo habías olvidado. – Le dijo la chica con burla.

- No exageres Karen.

- Solo estoy bromeando, que amargado que eres Terruce, no sé cuándo vas a cambiar ese carácter. – Acoto palmeándole un hombro y se encaminaron.

Al llegar a la casa de Karen, se encontraron con el niño de un año y cabellos oscuros dormido en los brazos de su abuela paterna, por lo que Terry no pudo cumplir su cometido, termino por despedirse y en el quicio de la puerta saludo a Rodolfo el esposo de Karen quien aún siseaba al hablar por su español.

El castaño de ojos zafiro se despidió y subió a su auto, sabía que aún estaba a tiempo, para ir a la cita de Elisa, pero no podía seguir alimentando el fuego con el que jugaba porque podría quemarse, sabía que la pelirroja era peligrosa y no quería ser una vez más su víctima.

Su mirada se fijó en la caja que reposaba en el asiento trasero de su vehículo.

- Pero esta vez no tengo nada que perder, no tengo a quien perder… si ya nada importa, qué más da si termino por caer aún más bajo. – Se dijo mientras conducía a la dirección que estaba en el membrete de la tarjeta y que sin querer había memorizado.

Su mirada incrédula y sorprendida se posó en el edificio, según la dirección que recordaba era ese edificio.

Bajo del auto y elevo la cabeza para admirar el tétrico lugar que parecía estar abandonado tal vez desde hace décadas, ya que la pintura estaba desconchada y tenía hongo, realmente se encontraba bastante deteriorado, se encamino al auto y abrió la caja, saco la tarjeta y verifico la dirección, era ese edificio, pero ¿Por qué ese? Y no en el de al lado, el del frente o del fondo, este estaba deshabitado y producía espanto.

- Te has tomado el tema enserio. – Se dijo y sin darse cuenta trago en seco.

Terry se armó de valor, saco la capa y la máscara, se encamino sin colocarse ningún atuendo y subió los tres escalones, la puerta crujió fantasmagóricamente.

- ¡Maldita loca! – Exclamo en voz muy baja.

Al entrar como era de esperarse estaba completamente vacío atestado de polvo y telarañas el piso de madera gruñía a cada paso que él daba, era como si se quejase por su peso.

Su mirada capto en el primer escalón de la escalera una vela encendida y a su lado un ramillete de gladiolos, según algunos supersticiosos asociaban a la flor con la muerte, otros con el erotismo y sensualidad, él no se iba por ninguno de los dos.

Debajo del tallo se encontraba una nota.

_**A la muerte se le toma de frente con valor y después se le invita a una copa.**_

Terry sabía que era una frase de Edgar Allan Poe y que en este caso él era la muerte, lo que quería decir que ella le estaba invitando a pasar y después tomarse una copa, sus ojos se dirigieron a la posdata.

_**P.D: Cuidado con las escaleras, podrías terminar en el sótano y no te quiero abajo, te quiero arriba, eso incluye mi cuerpo. **_

Una parte traicionera del cuerpo de Terry reacciono con una pulsada de dolor excitación, ante las letras expuestas en la nota.

Prosiguió con su recorrido, haciéndolo con precaución, mientras se preguntaba mentalmente en que piso se encontraba, su camino era iluminado por las débiles llamas de algunas velas y el lugar cada vez era más tétrico.

_**Estas en el tercer piso, es el quinto. **_

Otra nota con otro ramillete de gladiolos, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa curvara sus labios y prosiguió, ya en el quinto piso al final pudo ver como una débil luz se colaba por debajo de una puerta y un aroma cargado de sándalo, le hizo respirar mucho mejor, sin siquiera pensarlo, dejándose llevar por el morbo y el jugueteo, se colocó la capa y la máscara roja.

Acorto la distancia y antes de girar el pomo inhalo profundamente y después exhalo rápidamente, abrió y sus ojos recorrieron lentamente la escenografía, maravillosa, el lugar era exactamente igual a como lo describía Allan Poe en el cuento, cubierto completamente con colgaduras de terciopelo negro que abarcaban techo y paredes, cayendo en elegantes pliegues sobre una alfombra del mismo material y tonalidad, apenas tenía dos ventanas como de tres metros de altura y de ancho un metro y medio, los cristales eran escarlatas, el escritor los había denominado color sangre, en ese caso el autor describió la iluminación en la caldera del pasillo y que atravesaban los cristales, pero como las dos únicas ventanas que habían daban hacia afuera, Elisa opto porque la iluminación fuese interna, velas que se desgataban lentamente sobre candelabros góticos en los puntos cardinales de la habitación, lo que más le cautivo fue el gran reloj de ébano, que marcaba las diez en punto.

- La muerte de la máscara roja es inglesa. – Se dejó escuchar la voz cargada de sarcasmo de Elisa, que se encontraba parada observando el exterior a través de una de las ventanas.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y se mostró ante Terry, llevaba un vestido negro con algunos bordados rojos, que se ceñía perfectamente a su cintura, con un escote que lo hizo tragar en seco al ver las medias colinas de sus senos expuestas y relucientes que los incitaban a ser besados, un antifaz negro, con brillantes y plumas, era la guinda del pastel.

No recibió respuesta, solo lo vio ahí parado con la capa y la capucha que poco le dejaba ver la máscara roja, pero para ella era una muerte imponente, con una elegancia que lograba hacer que sus piernas temblaran bajo su vestido, mientras se la comía con la vista a medida que se acercaba esos ojos zafiros brillaban fieramente a través de los orificios de la máscara y si Terry fuese la muerte no sabría cómo controlarse y su mirada ya la hubiese fulminado ante la intensidad, logrando con esto que el interior de su vientre se contrajese.

Elisa puso de puntillas y beso los labios de yeso rojo barnizado, con las yema de los dedos acaricio el borde de la mandíbula del mismos material y la muerte no se inmutaba solo la miraba fijamente, como buscando algo en ella.

Terry se encontraba bajo un hechizo definitivamente, sentía su corazón latir como no lo hacía seis años atrás, se estaba sacudiendo el polvo y las telarañas, estaba bombeando ante un sentido, ante un sentimiento al cual no quería prestarle atención, no quería hacerlo, era lo que su cabeza le gritaba, pero este no paraba en su desenfreno, en como sus nervios se alteraban en el mejor de los sentidos.

Se acercó y con sus nuevos labios de yeso rozo la mejilla femenina, la cual le activo como una alarma los sentidos y las pulsaciones de excitación cuando ahogo un jadeo en su oído, ese sonido primitivo, junto al calor, el color, las texturas y el aroma a sándalo en el ambiente era lo más erótico que algunas vez hubiese experimentado y todo este juego escalofriante le hacían hervir la sangre.

Elisa elevo sus cabellos con una mano, para darle mayor libertad a Terry, ofreciéndole su cuello para que lo recorriese de la misma manera que lo hizo con su mejilla, recibió de él una profunda mirada, esa en la cual ella quería ahogarse y morir, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente estrellándose de manera brusca contra su pecho, él se dio cuenta porque fijo la mirada en el subibaja intenso y desesperado de sus senos en el escote.

Y cayó en la tentación, rodó cuesta abajo, arrastrado por el pecado, se acercó al cuello femenino y acaricio con labios y nariz de yeso la piel suave como el mismo terciopelo que los envolvía, dejando la respiración tibia en las pulsaciones en su cuello, su mirada zafiro se anclo en los latidos descontrolado que se apreciaban en la vena y sin poder resistirse más, elevo la mano y la poso en la parte posterior del cuello, presionando con su pulgar el conducto de torrente sanguíneo sintiendo los latidos palpitar en la yema.

- ¿Esto a que se debe? – La voz de él se escuchaba ahogada por la máscara.

- También me gusta jugar, usted es la muerte y yo soy la reina.

- Egocéntrica, el del cuento es un príncipe. – La voz de él denoto cierta alegría, a causa de la gracia que lo embargo ante las palabras de ella.

- Si, lo sé perfectamente, pero prefiero ser reina… gobernar absolutamente todo. – Llevo su mano entre la capa y tanteo el miembro del chico. – ¡Esta muerte tiene más vida de lo que pensé! – La carcajada se ahogó en el oído de Terry. – Digamos que si puedo provocar una erección en la muerte, podría gobernar cualquier cosa.

- Menos a la muerte, la reina tendrá que someterse a las torturas que en este preciso momento improvisare. – Le advirtió con el tono más sensual que alguna vez haya poseído.

- Eso suena muy interesante. – La voz de ella fue un estallido sensual y Terry camino lentamente alrededor de ella, admirando el lugar y a la chica buscando su mejor método de tortura hasta que lo vio en las ventanas, paso un brazo por encima de los hombros, cubriéndola con la capa y la guio.

* * *

Cuando contaba con catorce años la curiosidad lo dominaba y quería saber porque su padre tenía reuniones los viernes por las noches y regresaba los sábados entrada la tarde, esa era la rutina que marcaba Richard Grandchester, desde que él tenía uso de razón.

Dispuesto a enterarse, un viernes por la noche lo siguió a lo que era una especie de abadía, donde lo esperaron dos hombres que le ofrecieron una capa y una máscara parecida a la que él lleva puesta en este momento, pero la de su padre en ese entonces era negra y dorada, su gran destreza, era escabullirse, por lo que busco una entrada fácil, por uno de los lados laterales, rompió un vidrio y logro entrar, escondiéndose detrás de las escultura de mármol, absorto ante el lujo que reinaba en el interior y como muchos hombres al igual que su padre llevaban capas y máscaras, a ningún les supo el nombre, pues se llamaban de otra manera y Richard Grandchester en ese mundo es (porque aun pertenece) conocido como "La bestia".

Ellos entraron a un salón y él subió las escaleras, al percatarse de la gran cúpula de cristal, desde ese lugar observó claramente el salón donde se llevaba a cabo una reunión, todos se quitaron las máscaras y eran en su mayoría hombre de poder, conto cinco duques, los símbolos y esculturas las grabo en su memoria y con el tiempo supo que era de la orden de los Illuminatis.

La reunión término, se colocaron nuevamente las máscaras y ellos se dirigieron a otro salón, por lo que él corrió alrededor de la cúpula, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, lo que presencio por más de cinco horas, lo dejo sin palabras y sin poder creer que su padre perteneciera a esa secta donde llevaron a cabo una orgía salvaje, en medio de torturas a las mujeres que ahí los esperaban, Richard Grandchester, quien siempre se mostró ante él como un ser justo, no era más que un enfermo.

Con esto termino de erradicar el poco respeto que sentía hacia él, fue por eso que decidió largarse a América a buscar a su madre, y alejarse definitivamente de su padre porque temía que terminará involucrándolo en ese mundo, pero solo recibió el rechazo de ella, por lo que tuvo que regresar.

* * *

Terry llevo a Elisa frente a la ventana y la detuvo en ese lugar, con sus dedos bajo suavemente el cierre del vestido y desbrocho el sujetador, mientras la sentía temblar como una mansa paloma.

_No lo hagas más fuerte de lo que ya será Terruce_ – Pensaba Elisa, mientras sentía como la piel se le cubría en llamas ante la caricia posesiva de él por su espalda y como introducía la mano debajo de la seda de sus bragas acariciándole las nalgas. – _Has elegido muy mal lugar… muy malo._ – Los suspiros salían sin poder controlarlos.

- Ahhh. – Un grito de sorpresa se le escapó al sentir como el chico había bajado bruscamente el vestido, dejando una montaña de tela a sus pies, quedando solo con las bragas, las medias y los ligueros.

De su cintura para arriba quedo completamente desnuda, unas manos grandes y varoniles recorrieron sus costados, arrancándole sacudidas de placer, hasta cubrir posesivamente los senos y masajearlos con intensidad, poco a poco bajo el ritmo.

- Estira los brazos. – Le pidió acercándose al oído de la chica, sabía que a través de la máscara su voz se ahogaba, tanto como el calor que sentía y se preguntó ¿Como hizo su padre para aguantar tanto tiempo, con esa cosa puesta? Pero sobre todo sin besar a las mujeres, porque él en este instante siente que ha vagado por días en un desierto y la boca de Elisa es ese oasis que le brindara el vital líquido, sin embargo está poniendo a prueba su resistencia.

Tomo las manos de la chica y le ayudo a que las abriese a cada lado, la insto a que diera otro paso hacia adelante casi rozando el cristal escarlata de la ventana, al ver que Elisa mantendría la posición él estiro los brazos y tomo los cordones de terciopelo que reposaban a ambos lados.

- No… no lo hagas Terruce, aun no. – Le pidió la chica pero fue demasiado tarde, el jalo los cordones y las colgaduras se terciopelo negro que fungían de paredes se descubrieron, siendo reemplazada la suave y pesada tela, por espejos.

Terry se dio media vuelta, se quitó la máscara y la lanzo sobre la alfombra, para admirar mejor el lugar que cobró un poco más de luz a consecuencia de las llamas de las velas reflejándose en los espejos, aumentando con esto su morbo.

No dijo una sola palabra y se volvió nuevamente hacia Elisa, que había bajado los brazos, por lo que le acaricio las caderas y metió una de sus manos por la seda negra, empezó a juguetear con los vellos cobre intenso, se acercó a ella y le susurro.

- Estira los brazos, si vuelves a bajarlos no te cogeré ¿Entendido? – Pregunto a ver si le había quedado claro.

- No te aguantaras. – Le siseo ella mirándolo sobre el hombro percatándose que se había quitado la máscara y observo el rostro sudoroso y sonrojado por el calor, el golpeteo furioso de su corazón se instaló en la garganta, al verlo expuesto, aunque con la capucha aún quedaba gran parte de su fisionomía escondida.

Terry con la mano libre le tomo la mandíbula con posesión y la obligo acercarse, mientras que la que se encontraba instalada en el sur hurgaba con el dedo medio entre los pliegues de la pelirroja, abrió la boca lentamente, regalándole el aliento y casi rozando sus labios con los de ella.

- Ponme a prueba. – Susurro con la mirada en los labios femeninos y retiro la mano con que estaba estimulándola

Elisa vio en él convicción por lo que estiro los brazos y en ella asaltaron odio, deseo, cuando lo vio sonreír de esa manera que le robaba el aliento, que se apoderaba de sus anhelos, Terry tenia tanto poder sobre ella que no sabía cómo iba a detenerlo.

El chico tomo uno de los cordones y lo envolvió alrededor de la muñeca, pasándolo por el dedo pulgar, para evitar que se soltase el amarre, lo hizo pero no apretado, no quería lastimarla, no como lo había hecho su padre con esas mujeres, solo quería inmovilizarla y torturarla un poco, solo de placer, hacerla que se arrepintiera de haberlo buscado, ya que después de esta noche, se había jurado no buscarla nunca más, aprovecharía que en dos días se iría de gira y se le perdería definitivamente, agarro el cordón del otro extremo e hizo lo mismo con la otra mano dejándola crucificada en el aire.

Apretó fuertemente los cabellos y le hizo nuevamente volver la cara, se acercó y le robo la razón con un beso que hizo que las piernas de Elisa flaquearan, sintiendo ella la tensión en sus hombros, por lo que trato inmediatamente de reponerse, él con la mano libre se retiró la capucha quedando completamente al descubierto, para una vez más besarla arrebatadamente, introduciendo su lengua y recorriendo los espacios de la cavidad de la chica atrapando la lengua de ella y envolviéndola con la de él.

- Eres pervertida, te gusta mirar. – Le dijo con la voz entrecortada por la falta de oxígeno que le dejo el beso.

- Y que nos miren también. – Susurro. – Que pasaría si te dijera que en estos momentos algunos de los habitantes del edificio del frente podían estar viéndonos, que a través de este cristal quedamos totalmente expuestos. – Mirándolo a los ojos y acercándose más a él para besarlo.

- Entonces que disfruten de la función, ya sabes que me gusta en algunos momentos ser el centro de atención. – Acoto mientras empezaba a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo femenino, a bajar lentamente las bragas, se inclinó y empezó a besarle las nalgas, hasta que el instinto le grito que las mordisqueara, arrancándole jadeos incontrolables a la pelirroja.

Terruce se puso una vez más de pie y la bordeo poniéndose a un lado acaricio tiernamente el rostro femenino, sin ser consiente que la miraba con intensidad y ternura, con deseo y con ese sentimiento que resurgía de las cenizas, como el ave fénix.

- Algunos podrían morir de la impresión al ver como la muerte somete a esta pobre damisela. – Susurro la chica mirándolo a los ojos, se acercó y rozo con su nariz los labios de Terry que se abrieron y le regalaron beso a esa nariz pequeña y altiva, agudizando la vista en las pecas rojizas.

- Es esa mi función. – Murmuro sin cerrar completamente los labios con los cuales acariciaba el rostro sonrojado.

- ¿Someter? – Pregunto, mientras Terry se deshacía de la capa y de la camisa con extrema lentitud.

Elisa elevo uno de sus pies y lo llevo a la hebilla de la correa masculina indicándole que quería que se bajara los pantalones, mientras que se mantenía con un pie, Terry se bajó el pantalón, pero se quedó con la ropa interior y guio el pie de Elisa dentro de esta el cual inmediatamente sintió el calor y la rigidez en los genitales masculinos, el ronco jadeo de él le indico que le gustaba que ella jugueteara con sus dedos en esa parte y que poco a poco iba bajando la prenda.

- Ocasionar la muerte. – Fue la respuesta de Terruce, con la mirada fija en el rostro de Elisa decorado con el antifaz.

* * *

Susana no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, todo su cuerpo temblaba y aunque su vista se encontrase nublada por las lágrimas, sabía que era él, que era Terruce con otra mujer, con la mujer que le aseguro que él le estaba siendo infiel y que le demostraría que así era, creyó su amiga a Elisa Leagan y no era más que una zorra que había seducido a Terry engañándola y arreglando todo para que ella los viera.

Sentía el corazón quebrársele en millones de pedazos, porque podía ver en Terry esas miradas, esas caricias, las que él dice que debería proporcionar cuando se hace el amor, aun cuando sea algo aberrado lo que hace con ella, por medio de miradas y caricias le está demostrando que está enamorado.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante los sollozos, sin embargo su mirada seguía fija en él, en el cuerpo magnifico que poseía y que desnudo era más atractivo, mucho más, que era un hombre que podía enloquecer, que era dominante, pero tierno, mientras ella amarrada se retorcía ante los besos y caricias de él, quisiera ir y matarlos a los dos, pero no podía bajar las malditas escaleras, esperara a que venga a buscarla, ya que tendrá que hacerlo, tal como la dejo en ese lugar y entonces la lanzara por la ventana aunque sea lo último que haga.

* * *

Terry decidió ayudarle a Elisa y se quitó completamente la vestimenta, mientras ella se mantenía con las medias pantis negras con encajes en los mulos por donde él la tomo y la levanto en vilo, entrando en ella quien dejo libre un sonoro jadeo al sentirlo invadirla, se miraron por algunos minutos mientras él entraba y salía, una y otra vez, en medio de los cuerpo agitados por el placer desbocado, Terry desvió la mirada al espejo que rodeaba a la habitación, logrando con esto la lujuria aumentase al ver la escena de la cual él era protagonista.

Elisa fijo su vista a través del cristal agudizándola para poder ver la ventana del edifico del frente y sus labios se curvaron ante la sonrisa de satisfacción, se mordió el labio inferior y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la plenitud que Terry le ofrecía.

- Siempre te he liberado, te hare libre. – Susurro ella ahogada en medio del deseo.

Una vez lo había hecho con Candy, ahora lo haría con Susana, no descansaría hasta que dejase a Terry, no era más que un parásito que se alimentaba de él y le hacia la vida miserable, una mujer que no lo merecía.

- Aférrate a mí. – Le advirtió él, al tiempo que con una mano le deshacía el nudo del antifaz y este lo lanzo a alguna parte de la habitación.

Elisa con sus brazos cerró el cuello de Terry aferrándose como si de esto dependieran su vida mientras que lo sentía palpitar muy dentro de ella y sus piernas se cerraron aún más alrededor de las caderas masculinas, buscando desesperadamente la boca de él, ella lo sabía, presentía que el cielo no estaba tan lejos, que podría alcanzarlo y que Terry podría conducirla, todo eso lo sabía desde hace mucho, en las maneras que lo imagino y lo anhelo.

Terry sin dejar de corresponder al beso, le dejo huérfana la espalda estiro los brazos y jalo los dos cordones al mismo tiempo liberándola rápidamente, la encamino al centro de la estancia donde los esperaban alfombras de visón a mitad del mar negro de terciopelo, cualquier lugar hubiese sido ideal, pero por algo Elisa había dispuesto ese pequeño sitio y él lo había adivinado.

La dejo descansar sobre la alfombra pero ella se aferró a él como una gata y en medio de besos caricias y algunos empujes, se encontró sentado y ella encima, cabalgándolo con energía mientras que en las tres paredes su función se triplicaba, amenizados por el suave tic tac de los segundos del reloj de ébano y las embestidas de Terry se acoplaron al segundero del inmenso reloj.

Elisa sabía que era momento, él se encontraba perdido en ella y podía arrebatarle lo que quería, con lo único que se quedaría de él, busco con su mano las tijeras, las cuales le habían quedado cerca, razón por la cual lo orillo a esta posición, las saco debajo de la alfombra y tomo la cola de Terry justo arriba de la liga le corto el cabello, para que estos quedaran sujetos, como era de esperarse él se percató y se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Que has hecho? – Pregunto sin atreverse a cerciorarse.

- Algo que quiero para mí. – Acoto ella meciéndose sobre él para debilitarlo con esto.

- ¡Estás loca! – Exclamo, al ver como colgaba de la mano de ella su cola.

Elisa se alejó al ver la molestia en los ojos de él y lanzo lejos las tijeras, para que en el arrebato de ira no la lastimase, al menos no con las tijeras.

- ¡Ven acá! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Pregunto jalándola fuertemente por un brazo y ella se volvió rápidamente, para salir de ahí pero él no le dejaba levantarse, se apoyó con las rodillas y no podía, solo forcejaba, dándole la pelea.

En ese momento cayo a gatas y Terry al verla de esa manera tan dócil, olvido sus cabellos por un momento ya que con estos no había nada que hacer, por lo menos debía calmar su excitación, por lo que le soltó el brazo y la tomo por las caderas él se elevó y se puso de rodillas, asaltándola con la rabia que sentía en el momento, fuerte y hasta donde ella podía recibirlo, la escucho jadear ante la rudeza y rapidez de sus acometidas y sin embargo la desgraciada los instaba a que no se detuviese y él debía hacerlo por orgullo, pero no lo hacía, no podía hacerlo.

Al final en vez de castigarla, solo la premio por lo que hizo, al verle el rostro de satisfacción cuando alcanzo el orgasmo y segundos después cuando el reloj marco la hora del puñal y sus campanadas irrumpieron en el salón él se derrumbó sobre ella con el mas agotador de los orgasmos y tal como el en cuento ambos alcanzaron la muerte a las doce en punto, al menos en el estado perfecto.

- Te voy a matar. – Susurro él acostado sobre la espalda de Elisa, quien resguardaba los cabellos bajo su cuerpo.

- Los quería para mí… y sé que no me los ibas a dar… tampoco te ha quedado tan corto. – Dijo sonriendo cansada y un jadeo se escapó cuando Terry le azoto una nalga con fuerza, castigándola aun con su peso encima.

Elisa sentía la nalga arder y los vellos de Terry hacerle cosquillas en medio de su trasero, mientras que su miembro cansado se acoplaba entre sus nalgas.

- Eres una maldita. – Le dijo con los dientes apretados.

- Y siempre lo has sabido. – Respondió ella, sintiendo una paz nunca antes experimentada aun cuando el peso de Terry la ahogaba.

La reacción de él e inesperada por ella fue una lluvia de tiernos besos en la línea de su hombro, suaves y húmedos besos que caían sobre su piel, creando en el estómago de Elisa un abismo.

- Si me los hubieses pedido, te los hubiese dado. – Acercándose y succionando el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, quien escondió el rostro entre la alfombra, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que se alojaron en su garganta.

- ¿Entonces no me los quitaras? – Inquirió con la voz ahogada por la piel de visón.

- Ya no podré hacer nada con ellos, pero tienes que dejarme que te coja una vez más. - Le pidió con malicia.

- Me la pones muy fácil Terruce. – Acoto la chica sonriendo. - Podría pagarte con dos más, claro si quieres.

- Si te quedas hasta el amanecer, te daré mis barbas también. – Expuso sonriendo como ella nunca lo había escuchado, la risa de Terruce era masculina y maravillosa, ahogándose en su oído.

- No traes barbas Terruce, pero me quedare hasta que no pueda más. - Le hizo saber sonriendo igualmente.

En ese momento él rodo sobre su lado derecho, quitando su peso del cuerpo femenino y se dejó descansar a un lado, mientras ella seguía boca abajo, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos en silencio, descubriendo con las miradas cosas que empezaban a pasar en el corazón, después de mucho tiempo él le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato.

- Trato hecho. – Dijo él estrechando la mano de la pelirroja, la cual escondía siempre su anillo de compromiso.

- Trato hecho. – Respondió mientras sus labios y su mirada sonreían, para después quedarse en silencio y continuar mirándose como si no hubiese mañana, las emociones amenazaban a Elisa, por lo que decidió hablar – ¿Quieres que hablemos del pasado?

Terry negó con un movimiento lento de cabeza y ella solo hizo un gesto de comprensión.

- No hay nada de qué hablar, él pasado está enterrado, desde hace algún tiempo solo me concentro en el presente y he descubierto que es como hay que vivir… hacerlo de recuerdos no me llevaran a ningún lado, todo los días hay nuevas oportunidades que se deben aprovechar… cada instante las hay y no podemos dejarlas pasar, así que empieza a excitarme, vamos súbete en mi. – Le pidió y ella obedecido.

Entregándose nuevamente a los poderes de la lujuria y el desenfreno, sin comprometer las almas o al menos eso esperaban que solo fuera meramente físico, algo del presente sin ningún futuro.

Ya que Terry había decidido, que después de eso no la buscaría nunca más, ni mucho menos caería en la tentación, en dos días partiría a California y ni siquiera pensaba decirle.

Elisa por su parte se entregó a Terry como si no hubiese mañana, con las ganas que él le despertaba, una entrega total y plena alcanzando el éxtasis perfecto, cuando estaba con Malcom este la llenaba, sabía hacerla delirar, con sus ternuras y en algunas ocasiones su arrebatos, pero descubrió que Terry la enloquecía, la dominaba y la envolvía, que aunque él intento negarlo por mucho tiempo tiene tanta malicia como ella, son el complemento perfecto, pero se había prometido que Terry solo sería su despedida de soltera, una que decidió hacer en secreto y no descanso hasta lograrlo, ahora esta aun mes de casarse, mañana regresan a Chicago, se casara y no lo vera nunca más, eso espera.

Susana era una vez más torturada, al ver como Terry se revolcaba por segunda vez con esa zorra, como con ella no se sentía cansado y quiso matarla en el instante en que le corto los cabellos, solo quería esperar la excusa que le daría, cuando le preguntase.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Nota:** _El tema que ambienta esta escena es Tainted love de Marilyn Manson.

Ya me dirán chicas que tal, se que algunas van a odiar a Elisa por cortarle el cabello a Terry pero yo también me lo quedaría jajaja.

Y la Gusi, digo la Susy, de una les adelanto que Elisa es muy inteligente y ni loca la va a ir a buscar.

Espero sus reviews!

Abrazos!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

_**Ven y quédate conmigo**_

_**seamos vecinos de las estrellas,**_

_**has estado mucho tiempo escondida**_

_**a la deriva del mar sin fin de mi amor.**_

_**Aun así has estado siempre ligada a mí.**_

* * *

Tuvo que recurrir a un barbero para que le hiciera un corte prolijo, no le había quedado tan corto, como pensaba, a la altura de la nuca, se le veía bien, como nunca lo había llevado, siempre lo había tenido por los hombros, desde muy pequeño fue su estilo y algunas veces exageradamente largo, hasta mitad de espalda, pero nunca había dejado su cuello libre y de esta manera sus rasgos se veían más varoniles, el cuello más grueso y la mandíbula más marcada, se descubrió mayor, representaba los veinticinco años que tenía.

Como era de esperarse fue el centro de miradas en el teatro, cuando llego a preparar su equipaje con algunos objetos personales que siempre tenía en el camerino y que no podía dejarlos, como por ejemplo algunos libros y ensayos.

- Terry que sorpresa, te ves guapísimo así ¿Por qué te lo has cortado? ¿Cuándo decidiste hacerlo? – Karen lo bombardeaba a preguntas.

- Solo quise darle un cambio a mi apariencia. – Se limitó a dar solo esa respuesta.

- Me parece genial, también deberías darle un cambio a tu vida que bastante falta que te hace. – Le aconsejo, refiriéndose a Susana, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejo sin esperar la respuesta de él.

Terry dejo libre un suspiro y se encamino a su camerino, mientras observaba a los empleados saliendo con cajas y baúles, emprenderían el viaje a las nueve de la noche y aún faltaban muchas cosas por empacar.

Entro a su camerino y busco su bolso de mano, lo coloco abierto sobre la peinadora y empezó a guardar algunos libros, ensayos, una que otra tarjeta de seguidoras, que le expresaban cariño y admiración, las cuales le gustaba utilizar como separadores de libro y así recordar siempre que ellas eran su más grande impulso para dar lo mejor de sí sobre el escenario, no podía y no debía defraudarlas.

Se dirigió al área de descanso, sobre el baúl de al lado del diván tenía el libro que estaba leyendo, decidió abrirlo, para ver que otro ejemplar llevaba cuando se encontró con un sujetador negro, con encajes color ciruela, una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios y una inmensa necesidad de su pecho, sin embargo sacudió la cabeza con esto queriendo expulsar los pensamientos y sentimientos que lo embargaron.

Los agarro y los doblo colocándolos sobre el cenicero, saco el encendedor y a los segundos el sujetador ardía en llamas, recordó que también había guardado unas bragas, las cuales busco y les dio el mismo destino. Sabía perfectamente que era lo mismo que debía hacer con los recuerdos de las noches de pasión y locura que vivo con Elisa Leagan.

Pero de algo le había servido la aventura con la pelirroja, estaba decidió a hablar con Susana, tenía que bajarla definitivamente de la nube donde se encontraba, ya que él nunca podría estar a esa altura, no podía ofrecerle lo que le pedía, no podía amarla, no quería estar con ella, ni darle explicaciones.

No lo abandones nunca… no lo abandones nunca. - la voz de Candy hacía eco en sus oídos, el escucho cuando ella se lo pidió a Susana esa noche, con eso condenándolo.

- Como carajos quería que fuese feliz, cuando acababa de decirle que no quería perderla, cuando quería que el tiempo se detuviera, pero ya no puedo más… no voy a seguir con esta carga, ha llegado el día en que por fin me libere de este peso y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, dejare mi conciencia fuera. – Se dijo con convicción.

Termino de empacar y se encamino a la salida con bolso en mano, a despedirse definitivamente de Susana, lo había decidido, quería darle un cambio a su vida, como tantas veces se lo había aconsejado Karen, aprovecharía el tiempo que estaría lejos, para que Susana se hiciese a la idea de la separación.

Detuvo un taxi y subió, estaba decidido a terminar la relación con Susana y hacer una pausa en su vida personal, no quería a nada ni nadie alterando sus emociones, quería darse un respiro, sentirse libre y disfrutar de esa libertad que tanto anhelaba.

No quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto porque si lo hacia su conciencia terminaría, creando una excusa para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, por lo que decidió, buscar en el bolso el libro que inspiro la obra de teatro, que los estaba consagrando exitosamente y una vez más empezó a hojearlo, sin mucho interés ya que se lo sabía de memoria, hasta que se encontró una nota y antes de leerla, no puedo evitar molestarse al encontrase una frase subrayada, le enfurecía que alguien agarrase sus libros sin permiso y de paso tuviese el atrevimiento de rayarlos, su mirada voló nuevamente a la nota.

_**Es una de las mejores frases y sin embargo la han omitido en el libreto, es mi favorita. **_

_**E. L**_

Era la misma caligrafía y las mismas iniciales, no tenía duda era la letra de Elisa Leagan, seguramente necesitaba algo en que ocupar su tiempo mientras se encerraba en su camerino y no encontró mejor distracción que subrayar su libros, él sabía que habían sido muchos los diálogos y escenas que se omitieron para poder llevar a cabo la obra de teatro, sin embargo le sorprendió que para ella fuese precisamente esa su frase favorita.

Al entrar a la casa de Susana, fue recibido por el ama de llaves, la cual le saludo amablemente como siempre.

- Buenos días Serena.

- Buenos días señor Grandchester.

- Podría anunciarme con Susana por favor. – Pidió de manera cordial.

- Disculpe señor, pero la señorita Susana no se encuentra, me ha pedido que de su parte le desee un feliz viaje. – Le hizo saber la mujer amablemente.

- He venido a despedirme y hablar algo con ella, Serena… es importante, ¿No sabes a qué hora regresa? podría esperarla. – Prosiguió el chico, no quería irse sin terminar con esa relación.

- No señor, solo me dijo que regresaría entrada la noche, que no podría verlo hoy.

- Bueno entonces creo que no hay nada que hacer, dile que la llamare desde la estación de trenes para despedirme, aunque si regresa temprano podrías informarme y vendré al menos unos minutos.

- Claro señor con gusto lo hare, que tenga feliz viaje y éxito en la gira.

- Gracias Serena.

Terry se dio media vuelta y se marchó rumbo a su departamento para preparar su equipaje y descansar un poco antes del viaje, durante el trayecto a su residencia se vio tentado a averiguar en qué hotel se estaría hospedando la pelirroja para al menos despedirse y porque no agradecerle la compañía brindada los últimos días, pero al final la hecho a volar fuera de sus pensamientos y desistió.

Susana lloraba descontroladamente sentada en su cama, mientras su madre la miraba con desaprobación al otro extremo de la habitación.

- Por favor mamá. – Le suplicaba.

- Por favor nada Susana, no lo ves más y punto, te prefiero solterona a que seas la burla del medio artístico, ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con lo que me dijiste has visto? – Pregunto la mujer molesta, ella no podía soportar ver como su hija se rebajaba, la gota que rebaso el vaso, fue el tener que ir a buscarla, en un apartamento donde la habían dejado sola y a su suerte, desde donde supuestamente presenció como Terruce le fue infiel.

- Las cosas no son así mamá, yo estaba molesta y te dije cosas que verdaderamente Terry no hizo, si no lo veo más me moriré, te juro que lo hare.

- ¡Deja de actuar como una estúpida adolescente! Ya no lo eres, por una vez en tu vida, valórate como mujer. – A la señora Marlowe le dolía las palabras que le decía a su hija, pero ya estaba cansada de ver como esa obsesión no la llevaba a ninguna parte, al principio acepto cumplir el capricho de Susana ya que creía esto le ayudaría a superar su estado emocional, pero definitivamente Terruce no la quería, ya él muchas veces había intentado dar fin a esa relación, aunque no de manera contundente, Susana no lo dejaba avanzar y lo peor de todo era que ella la secundaba, tal vez por eso su hija se sentía apoyada y con esto le ganaban al joven, pero ya no quería seguir lastimando a Susana, ni manipulando al hombre.

- ¡Es que solo soy una maldita lisiada! Sin él mi vida no tiene sentido. – Exclamo llevándose las manos al rostro y cubriéndolo.

- ¿Y acaso con él lo tiene? ¿Tiene tu vida algún sentido con Terruce? –Inquirió, con toda la intensión de hacerla razonar. – Susy estoy segura que si rehaces tu vida, si buscas la manera de caminar, encontraras a un hombre que verdaderamente te valore, que te amé, eres preciosa mi vida, eres joven… no tienes por qué obligar a que alguien permanezca a tu lado, no es justo ni para él, ni para ti.

- ¿De qué lado estas mamá? ¿Ahora prefieres a Terruce? ¡Tu hija soy yo! Es por mi felicidad por la que tienes que velar. – Le dijo iracunda, mientras temblaba y las lágrimas se desbordaban sin control.

- No eres feliz Susana, deja el teatro, si todo el tiempo terminan discutiendo y ya no quiero eso para ti y por eso, este compromiso llega a su fin, yo no te voy a dar el consentimiento para que sigas con ese hombre y no lo quiero más en mi casa. – Apuntó con convicción y acercándose a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

- Si no lo quieres yo me voy a morir, me voy a suicidar, ya no quiero vivir. – Amenazando a su madre.

- ¡Hazlo entonces! Ya estoy cansada Susana, estoy cansada de tu egoísmo y tus niñerías, he dejado de vivir mi vida por ti y tú solo vives por alguien que no te merece, soy tu madre y al menos merezco un poco de tus ganas de vivir, pero si solo vives por él, entonces. – Se encamino al armario y saco tres frascos con medicamentos, ante la mirada atónita de la rubia quien veía como su madre colocaba las pastillas sobre la mesa de noche y después le lleno un vaso con agua. – Aquí tienes… te aseguro que no te voy a molestar, no te voy a socorrer.

La señora Marlowe salió de la habitación dejando a Susana hecha un mar de lágrimas y desorientada, mientras que la mujer se quedó parada al otro lado de la puerta, llorando ante su sufrimiento de madre, solo esperaba que el psicólogo no se haya equivocado y que debía hacerlo de esta manera, dejar de sobreprotegerla y no dejarse doblegar por las amenazas de su hija, tentarla, invitarle ella misma la muerte y que así no se sienta el centro de atención.

El tren anunciaba por tercera vez la orden de abordar, por lo que Terry tuvo que colgar el teléfono de la cabina, después de haber llamado en varias oportunidades a Susana y que esta no se pusiese al teléfono, para él esto era normal, ella siempre hacia el mismo drama cuando salían de gira y él no la llevaba, solo lo hizo una vez y fue una de las peores experiencias de su vida, se encargó de que ninguna admiradora se le acercarse y si lo hacían ella iniciaba el tema de "Soy la prometida" sintiéndose superior a todas las chicas, además que no podía ver un reportero porque lo obligaba a fotografiarse juntos y hacer énfasis en una próxima fecha de matrimonio.

Subió al vagón dispuesto para la compañía de teatro, ubico su camarote el cual le tocaría compartir con Ronald, pero él no se encontraba, seguramente estaría fumando.

Coloco a un lado de la pequeña cama el bolso de mano, saco el libro que estaba leyendo, para hacer el viaje más entretenido y menos largo, recordando en ese momento la nota que Elisa le había dejado entre las paginas, esperaba que lo que había hecho no fuese una locura, aunque estaba consiente que lo era, pero se alentó cientos de veces a hacerlo y se arrepintió después de haberlo hecho, siendo demasiado tarde cuando reaccionó claramente, se dijo que solo había actuado por instinto, pensando con la entrepierna, jamás aceptaría que había seguido los dictados de su corazón.

Elisa se encontraba desayunando con Malcom en el restaurant del hotel Palace, sería su ultimo día en Nueva York, ya que por la tarde regresarían a Chicago, los padres de su prometido retornaron, la noche anterior, por lo que el rubio se había escurrido a su habitación a media noche e hicieron derroche durante la madrugada, razón por la cual el desayuno lo tomaban a las diez de la mañana.

La pelirroja muchas veces se perdía en sus pensamientos, pero sobre todo en las comparaciones que no pudo evitar hacer mientras estuvo con Malcom y al cual muchas veces llamo mentalmente Terruce, disponiendo de su autocontrol para que su prometido no la descubriese, sería una mentirosa si dijese que no había disfrutado, que el chico no le hizo alcanzar el cielo, la diferencia estaba en que Terry con un orgasmo le había hecho conocer a Dios, al dueño de los cielos a los cuales Malcom la transportaba.

Todo fuese realmente perfecto, si pudiese quedarse con los dos, al mismo tiempo, en la misma cama, tal vez algún día los presente, Malcom es un hombre que le gusta aceptar retos, le gustan los juegos y no sería primera vez que la compartiese, recuerda ese viaje que hicieron a la India el año pasado, donde por primera vez su prometido y ella tuvieron un invitado y la noche siguiente aunque se moría de celos le toco aceptar a la invitada.

- Buenos días, señorita Leagan. – Saludo con respeto y disimulo un mesonero acercándose a su mesa, por lo que la chica levanto la cabeza y elevo una ceja con sarcasmo, sin saludar al hombre. – Disculpe, esto es para usted. – Le dijo entregándole un sobre.

- ¿Para mí? ¿Quién lo ha enviado? – Pregunto desconcertada.

- No tiene remitente señorita. – Le dijo el joven.

Elisa le dio vuelta al sobre ante la mirada de curiosidad de Malcom, quien tampoco comprendía lo de la correspondencia.

- Bueno… - Dijo tomando su cartera estilo sobre y la abrió sacando una propina. – Gracias. – Tendiendo el dinero.

- De nada señorita… no, no es necesario. – Rechazo amablemente lo que la pelirroja le estaba ofreciendo e hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

- ¿Y bien de quien es el misterioso sobre? – Pregunto el rubio con la mirada lo que las manos de Elisa sostenían.

- No lo sé amor… - Dijo sintiendo algo de temor, podrían ser algunas fotografías que Susana se habría encargado de hacer, aunque ella se percató de que no llevase nada, no le gustaba confiarse y lo peor era que sentía sobre ella la mirada de Malcom, trato de disimular como trago en seco para pasar la angustia y se dispuso a abrir, catalogándose como estúpida porque las manos le temblaban.

Abrió el sobre siendo lo más cuidadosa posible, no quería que nada se le escapara, saco una hoja y la desdoblo con cuidado, dentro de esta había algo más, lo reviso y cuando se dio cuenta que era un pasaje en primera clase a California, lo mantuvo detrás de la hoja, mientras el corazón le brincaba en la garganta y los ojos querían salir de sus orbitas, sin embargo trataba de controlarse. Se dispuso a leer la breve nota.

_**Ven conmigo, hemos emprendido la gira por varios estados, estaremos quince días en California, lo que me has hecho aún no está pago, una noche no fue suficiente para una apariencia de toda una vida.**_

_**Cuando llegues, te diriges al hotel Beverly Wilshire, das tu nombre y te llevaran a la habitación 239, yo estaré en la 238, no te preocupes, todo estará pago.**_

_**T. G**_

_**P. D: El placer da lo que la sabiduría promete. **_

- Voltaire. – Susurro Elisa ante la posdata.

- ¿Y? – Pregunto Malcom al ver que había terminado de leer.

Elisa doblo rápidamente la nota, resguardando el pasaje, lo metió en el sobre y lo guardo con manos temblorosas en su cartera.

- No… no es nada importante, es una nota de mi amiga… ¿Recuerdas de la que te hable?

- Si… si de la invalida ¿Cómo sigue? – Inquirió regresando la mirada al desayuno.

- Mejorando. – Fue la respuesta escueta de la pelirroja la cual se dispuso a desayunar y tratar de parecer lo más relajada posible, mientras en su interior las emociones se habían convertido en un mar embravecido.

Lo sentía por Terruce, pero no podría ir, era imposible, por la tarde debía regresar a Chicago con Malcom, estaba a un mes de casarse, no podía darse un viaje a California solo para someterse a los placeres y juegos de Terruce, aun cuando su corazón le gritase que saliera corriendo y agarrara el primer tren a los Ángeles, disimuladamente se llevó una mano al pecho, justo al lado izquierdo.

Contrólate imbécil, deja de ser tan débil, no brinques con tanta emoción, deja al cerebro que actué y tú solo limítate a bombear sangre. – Le decía mentalmente al corazón, pero sintió su centro palpitar. – ¿Ahora se han confabulado? he dicho que no y punto… - Apretando las piernas. Quiero a Malcom, me voy a casar con él… es mi seguro, mi sentido, no voy a perder al hombre que me aprecia y de verdad me quiere, para ser el mero capricho y un intento de venganza de Terruce Grandchester, por un estúpido pasado … sé que solo busca hacerme daño, por todo lo que le hice con la huérfana, porque estoy segura que se hace el imbécil, así como supo donde me hospedaba, también debe saber que estoy comprometida, ya obtuve lo que quería, bueno es hora de retirarme del juego y no dejarle opción a revancha, porque podría separarme de mi novio y dejarme a la deriva definitivamente.

Segunda noche de función en el teatro Million Dollar y el mal humor de Terruce lo hacía insoportable entre sus compañeros, una actitud que ni él mismo entendía, se irritaba por cualquier cosa, ataque que se intensificaban al recordar, lo imbécil que fue al rebajarse y enviarle esa nota a Elisa, sin embargo preguntaba por ella en la recepción del hotel, pero solo le decían que la huésped de la habitación 239 no había llegado, pero que tampoco se había comunicado para cancelar la reservación.

Lógicamente quien tendría que cancelarla era él, pero tampoco se atrevía a hacerlo, algo que no acaba de comprender, se vio tentado a hacerlo más de una vez, pero por ridículo que le parezca y después de varios años, se descubrió nuevamente guardando esperanza.

Por la mañana pregunto una vez más, pero la huésped no dio razones de vida, por lo que desde el teatro hizo la llamada y cancelo la reservación, con eso mandándola a volar, una vez más Elisa Leagan le demostraba que no era, ni seria nadie transcendental en su vida, que no era más que una mujer que le gustaba mover las piezas del juego a su antojo, pero él no sería un peón más.

Al fin y al cabo, gozo mientras duro esa relación absurda, que se dio rompiendo todos los esquemas que él se había impuesto, jamás pensó, enredarse entre sabanas con la pelirroja y como era algo que no estaba en su libreto lo desecharía rápidamente.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**chicas sé que les dije que serían unos cinco capítulos, pero esos fueron cálculos a la ligera y como he tratado de no hacer los capítulos tan largos, les diré que se me van siete, el capítulo que viene y el final, agradezco los comentarios y entusiasmo que le han regalado a la historia. **

**Abrazos!**

* * *

**Uno de mis gru****pos favoritos y creo que esto es lo que le pasa a Terry**

**Solo somos amantes apasionados... **

**Solo necesito un poco de tu tiempo, un poco de tu tiempo**

**para demostrarte que no estoy muerto**

**toca mi cuerpo en otro lugar**

**te haré sentirlo**

**Puedes sentirlo?**

**Little of your time: Maroon 5**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

**Oculta, revelada**

**en lo desconocido**

**en lo no manifestado.**

**Yo soy vida, tú has estado prisionera,**

**en un pequeño charco**

**y yo soy el océano y**

**sus turbulentas corrientes.**

* * *

Los cuadros facilitaban la puesta en escena, ya que no todos eran interpretado por actores, había algunos que eran de transición, se trataban de telones cortos que facilitaban la mutación para los siguientes cuadros, existía el telón principal y su uso era para separar el escenario de la sala de espectáculos o para dividirlo en dos o más partes y cerrar el fondo.

Los telones cortos los utilizaban para informar, aquellas partes del argumento que no se podían interpretar, como en el caso del primer cuadro, cuyo telón corto representaba un viejo pergamino donde se describía la leyenda de los vampiros, otro telón corto representaba el viaje en diligencia del pasante de notaria que viajaba a Transilvania.

En el séptimo cuadro, utilizaron un telón corto para representar el castillo de Drácula, este tenía una especia de ventana, que era por donde se asomaba el vampiro, interpretado por Terruce Grandchester.

Actor por el cual el público sentía gran fascinación, ya que su papel era impecable, las líneas de Drácula estaban llenas de gritos, carcajadas siniestras y voces fuera de escena, las cuales el actor marcaba a la perfección.

El trabajo de los tramoyeros era único para llevar a cabo el sonido de los pasos, puertas y ataúdes que se abrían o cerraban, cristales rotos, los efectos de la neblina, disparos, trenes, el maravilloso sonido que acompañaba a Terry cada vez que aparecía o desaparecía del escenario, las proyecciones e iluminaciones, los disfraces y maquillaje. Todo en conjunto hacía de la obra de teatro un gran éxito.

La función estaba por terminar, el puñal de Jonathan corto el cuello del Conde, al tiempo que Morris atravesó el corazón del vampiro, terminando así para siempre con el sangriento vampiro de Transilvania. Asomando la paz al pálido rostro del vampiro tras abrírsele el camino al cielo.

Terry desaparece del escenario dejando a Jonathan y Van Helsing haciendo una reflexión siete años después y se perdió tras el telón, esperando el momento para regresar y agradecer al público por su asistencia.

- Por favor hazme tuya. – Se dejó escuchar una voz que provenía detrás del telón que cerraba el fondo y que seguía una frase del libreto.

El corazón de Terry se disparó en frenticos latidos, sintiendo como se descontrolaba, como la voz de Elisa en el momento menos esperado lo asaltaba con tal intensidad, que temblaba estúpidamente y no podía controlarlo, al menos era el único consiente de su estado, movió la cabeza rápidamente, buscando a sus compañeros de trabajo y todos estaban entretenidos en el final, por lo que dio largas zancadas para llegar más rápido, pero no sabía exactamente en qué punto se encontraba la pelirroja.

- Por favor, conde, quiero ser suya. – Una vez más la voz con un toque de ingenuidad se dejaba escuchar y estaba vez venia acompañada por una pierna que se mostraba desnuda, tersa, blanca nácar y elegante, dándole ese toque de perfección con el terciopelo rojo, flanqueando el muslo, logrando que la boca del actor se secara inmediatamente.

Terry llego muy cerca y apenas con las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha acaricio la extremidad sintiendo como cada poro de su cuerpo se despertaba ante el toque, como las pulsaciones en su entrepierna nacieron de la nada y se descontrolaban como nunca antes, colmándolo al sentir la piel de ella vibrar ante su toque.

Sin perder tiempo con la mano libre abrió de un tirón la pesada tela encontrándose con una pelirroja completamente desnuda, sintiendo en ese momento un deseo abrazador recorrerlo por entero, pero también fue acechado por los celos, celos de que algún compañero pudiese ver a la chica vestida de Eva, por lo que rápidamente dio un paso al frente haciendo que los cuerpo se chocasen y esa química que había nacido entre ellos, se apoderase de cada partícula de su ser.

El castaño cerró el telón dejándolos a ambos detrás en un pasillo sumamente reducido de una iluminación escarlata, debido a la poca luz que se filtraba por debajo, creando un ambiente de excitación total.

- Estarás condenada como yo… - Hablaba llevando las manos a las caderas de Elisa, quien gimió ante el toque y se dejó guiar por él, que la llevaba a cualquier parte, pero a ella no le importaba, mientras se perdía en el rostro masculino. - A caminar por la sombra de la muerte para toda la eternidad. – Dejo la frase a medias, pues no diría lo que seguía, porque sentía que era mostrar debilidad. La acorralo contra una pared detrás del escenario, donde sabía que nadie, podría interrumpirlos y sus manos viajaron de las caderas, al trasero femenino el cual acaricio y después apretó a su gusto, adhiriéndola a él que empezó a frotarse contra el vientre plano y tibio de Elisa.

- ¿Solo por la eternidad? Espero y haya algo más allá y entonces en ese incierto quieras igualmente que pague por tu nueva apariencia, aunque te ves mucho mejor. – La voz profunda y sensual de la chica, hizo que los sentidos del actor estallaran en millones de pedazos.

Por lo que la asalto con un beso lastimero y placentero, al cual ella correspondió con ímpetu, mientras sus bocas batallaban, Elisa busco con sus manos agiles el borde del pantalón de Drácula, se hizo espacio y lo libero rápidamente.

- ¿No esperaras que te coja aquí?… estoy por salir. – Susurro él con voz forzada tratando de controlarse.

Elisa se colgó del cuello de él y se impulsó cerrando con sus piernas la cintura, sintiendo la erección de él amenazando con atravesarla pero no lo hacía.

- ¿Que cree que quiere esta vampiresa, Conde? – Cimbrando sus caderas contra él quien apretó los dientes ante un gruñido de deseo ardiente.

Sabía que tampoco podría controlarse por lo que con su mano se ayudó y entro en Elisa, con una mano en la cadera de ella para evitar que se elevase más de lo esperado y la otra en una de sus nalgas la cual apretaba con fiereza y le brindaba impulso, sintiendo los senos de ella bambolear en su boca y él a segundos atrapaba los pezones y los mordía, arrancándole gritos ahogados a la chica.

- ¿Por qué hasta ahora te apareces? – Pregunto él ahogado en medio del divino esfuerzo que hacia al ahogarse y sentir como los pliegues de la chica se abrazaban a su erección.

Elisa no dio ninguna respuesta, solo llevo sus manos a los cabellos de Terry los jalo para que elevara la cabeza y besarlo mucho mejor, con más posesión y energía atacando a la lengua de él en su propia boca, hasta que Terry la tomo por los cabellos rojos y jalo de estos arrancándole un grito ahogado de dolor deseo.

- Te hice una pregunta ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Me crees imbécil? – Inquiría con rabia, pero no dejaba de bombear en la pelirroja.

- El tren se tardó un poco más de lo esperado. - Fue la respuesta mientras la chica enterraba sus uñas en uno de los hombros masculinos, mientras buscaba en estos impulso.

- ¿Cuatro días? – Pregunto con reproche y sus labios hurgaban en el cuello de Elisa. – Mejora esa mentira, porque no te creo.

- Es que no solo se retrasó, también se averió una de las calderas y se descarrilo un vagón… - Acoto tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Terry y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eres una mentirosa… embustera. – Le dijo anclándose en ella con fuerza y sentía la excitación aumentar ante los jadeos de placer y dolor que le arrancaba a la joven.

Elisa no dio ninguna respuesta a esa acusación, solo le regalo una sonrisa e hizo más intenso el movimiento de su pelvis y busco los labios de Terry que como no se querían dejar besar, ella le obligo a que lo hiciese por medio de succiones y mordiscos enloqueciéndolo sin dejarle ninguna otra opción que tragarse su orgullo y continuar con su viaje al cielo.

- Te siento… así… me gusta… cómo me haces tuya Terry… eres muy bueno cogiendo… - Susurraba ahogada, avivando con esto el fuego en él.

- ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres que te de toda la noche? – Preguntaba él, mientras ella le sonreía maliciosamente y asentía.

Los jadeos por parte de ambos se hacían desesperados mientras el sudor los cubría y se murmuraban palabras lascivas que los encendían aún más, las piernas de Terry se debilitaban, al sentir como la corriente se apoderaba de su espina dorsal y se concentraba en sus testículos, mientras que ella se tensaba y arqueaba aún más la espalda, mientras se quedaba sin aire, los gritos del éxtasis perfecto, fueron opacados por los aplausos del público que se ponía de pie, la obra había llegado a su fin.

- Excelente presentación. - Le dijo sin aliento Elisa, mientras intentaba acomodar los cabellos de Terry que ella había revuelto con sus jalones, dejando en nada el peinado del conde Drácula. – Tiene a un público de pie aplaudiéndolo y yo doy fe de que ha sido único.

- Debo regresar al escenario. – Le dijo bajándola con cuidado, se quitó la capa y se la coloco sobre los hombros. – Espérame en el camerino, aprovecha que todos están con los agradecimientos.

- Como usted diga mi señor. – Le dijo acariciándole el pecho.

Todos se encontraban sobre el escenario dispuestos para hacer la reverencia de agradecimiento y despedida, pero el actor principal no aparecía.

- ¿Dónde está Terruce? – Preguntaba Robert algo molesto a Karen, quien se alzó de hombros, dando con esto la respuesta evidente.

Terry apareció con el cabello revuelto, sin capa y con la ropa desordenada, para el público esto pasó desapercibido, pero para sus compañeros y director no, aunque a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ellos pensaran.

Apenas el telón bajo aislándolos de la sala de espectáculos, Terry salió rápidamente evadiendo a periodistas y compañeros, ya sabía cuál era la rutina, las felicitaciones, las preguntas acerca de su presentación, pero de momento no querida dar respuestas ni recibir críticas ya fuesen pésimas o excelentes, quería saber si Elisa no había tenido algún problema para entrar a su camerino, pero sobre todo encontrar la manera de sacarla del teatro y llevarla al hotel, sin que se diesen cuenta, lo hacía por ella, porque si la prensa se enteraba podría tener problema con su familia, también lo hacía por respeto a Susana, aunque no tuviese nada con ella y no sintiese amor, no quería someterla a la burla de prensas amarillitas.

Apenas abrió la puerta sus actos reflejos reaccionaron rápidamente y atrapo una manzana que la chica le había lanzado, se la llevo a la boca y le dio un gran mordisco y con la mano libre cerró la puerta.

- ¿Has traído ropa? – Pregunto, recorriendo con su mirada las piernas cruzadas que se escapaban de la capa.

- ¿No pensaras que me vine desnuda o sí? – Inquirió elevando una ceja con sarcasmo.

- De ti podría esperar cualquier cosa. – Respondió dándole otro mordisco a la manzana y se dejaba caer sentado en un sillón frente a Elisa.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y se quitó la capa, cautivando al castaño con su desnudez, demostrándole que no sentía ningún tipo de incomodidad con su cuerpo, no tendría porque ya que la figura femenina era envidiable.

- Para tu decepción me he venido preparada, solo que… - Hablaba mientras tomaba su ropa y se vestía y Terry no podía evitar desviar la mirada, ya que hasta la manera tan sensual de ella al vestirse lo tentaban. – Mi equipaje se tuvo que quedar en el lobby del hotel, porque la habitación que supuestamente me esperaba la han cancelado y para mi mala suerte no hay otras disponibles, así que nos estamos despidiendo porque esta misma noche regreso a Chicago.

Terry lo pensó, no sabía que decir, él sabía que no había habitaciones disponibles y que si cancelo la que había reservado, fue porque pensó que ya no vendría y dudaba en expresar lo que en su mente se forjaba.

- Si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo. – Le pidió, aunque se arrepentía porque significaba convivir con una mujer diez días y nunca antes lo había hecho, cuando mucho se quedaban a dormir, pero al día siguiente él amablemente las echaba.

Conocía su carácter, sabía que no era fácil, le gustaba su propio espacio y tiempo que nadie lo controlase, ni opinara acerca de sus asuntos, mucho menos limitar sus horarios a los de otra persona.

- ¡Estas demente! No… no puedo ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a quedar en la misma habitación que compartes con un compañero? – Exclamo ella agilizando su tarea de vestirse.

- No comparto mi habitación con nadie, no me gusta y Robert lo sabe, por eso siempre elijo una para mí de la cual yo pago la mitad con tal de poder disfrutar de privacidad. – Le hizo saber, perdiendo la oportunidad de evitar que ella se quedase con él y mandarla a volar.

- No se… - Musito encaminándose cerca de él, quien la tomo por una mano y la insto a que se sentase en sus piernas, Elisa lo hizo pero ahorcajada le gustaba sentirse sumamente compenetrada con el chico. – No estoy segura de hacerlo Terruce. – Hablaba mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – Pregunto incrédulo en medio de la burla. – Eres una cobarde, después de todo no eres tan, arriesgada como aparentas.

- No… no tengo miedo. – Respondió con seguridad, pero en realidad por dentro estaba aterrorizada, sabía que si alguien llegaba a fotografiarla junto a Terruce y lo sacaban en algún periódico, Malcom se enteraría que estaba en California y no en Nueva York cuidando unos días de su amiga la invalidad que súbitamente tuvo una recaída y ella por nada del mundo podía dejarla sola. Entonces estaría perdida, su castillo de mentiras se iría al lodo.

- ¡Esa es mi chica! – Exclamo Terry emocionado sin pensarlo siquiera, al percatarse se molestó con él mismo por haberse mostrado tan efusivo delante de Elisa. – No vamos. – Le pidió cambiando el tono de voz a uno más serio, al igual que su semblante, al tomo por la cintura y la elevo para ponerla en pie, ella lo hizo.

Elisa sintió como un batallón de mariposas revolotearon en su estómago, sus piernas temblaron y su corazón empezó a martillar contra su pecho, forzando con esto su respiración, todo este descontrol en su ser lo había ocasionado Terry con una simple frase, agradeciendo al cielo, que aun poseía convicción y no demostró la emoción que la embargo.

Se pusieron de acuerdo y llegaron al hotel, donde Terry hablo con el gerente pidiendo discreción para con su invitada, el hombre le aseguro que así lo haría, que no iban a permitir que ningún periodista se acerara al hotel, el hombre miraba a segundos a Elisa quien trataba de sonreírle y ser lo más cínica posible, era evidente que el gerente estaba al tanto de su compromiso, de hecho medio país lo sabía, sin embargo Terry hasta el momento no lo había nombrado.

Subieron a la habitación y apenas cerraron la puerta Terry la tomo por la cintura y la lanzo en la cama, tirándosele encima como un león cuando ha sometido a la presa, mientras se desvestían en medio del desespero, el cual tuvieron que redimir debido al servicio de habitación, que les trajo algunos bombones, champagne, agua, fresas y cerezas.

Elisa admiraba con socarronería el carrito, mientras sonreía, cuando el botones se fue casi expulsado por Terruce, quien no perdió tiempo y le hizo alcanzar las estrellas, rozar el cielo con las manos, siendo posesivo, le gustaba demostrar que era él quien llevaba el control, sometiéndola al placer en estado puro, logrando con esto que al chico cada vez más le saliera el tiro por la culata, porque la pelirroja había descubierto que la enloquecía con esa manera tan salvaje de él al poseerla y se rendía obedientemente, mientras que a él le excitaba aun mas ver como ella no dudaba, hacia todo lo que él le pedía y sin embargo marcaba ritmo, haciendo el acto sexual mucho más intenso, como nunca lo había experimentado con su larga lista de mujeres.

Después de muchos minutos se encontraban sentados con las espaldas amortiguadas por las almohadas que acolchaban aún más la cabecera, cada uno con la mirada al frente mientras bebían a segundo champagne de sus copas y se fumaban un cigarro.

- No sé cómo hacer para pasar tanto tiempo aquí y que no terminemos matándonos. – Acoto Terry pensando en voz alta, no quería a Elisa, aún mantenía por ella un gran grado de recelo o era lo que esperaba.

- Tampoco lo sé. – Susurro ella y volvió la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el chico para mirarse a los ojos y la chica soltaba lentamente el humo. – Tal vez tendremos que estar cogiendo todo el tiempo, al menos de esa manera nos entendemos.

- Es lo que pienso hacer. – Le informo estirando la mano y pellizcando suavemente uno de los pezones de la pelirroja.

- Por mí no te preocupes, yo no me voy poner en plan de hacer preguntas, no me interesa tu pasado, ni tu futuro, a lo mucho preguntare algo del presente y eso si estoy involucrada.

- Lo agradezco… Si quieres puedes usar el baño.

- Lo hare, prometo no gastar el agua caliente… aunque si quieres acompañarme no me molestaría. – Dijo apagando el cigarrillo de ella en el cenicero.

Terry no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada al ventanal que mostraba a una ciudad solitaria por la madrugada, dándole una jalada al cigarrillo. La pelirroja comprendió que él no quería hacerlo por lo que salió de la cama y se encamino al baño, se metió a la ducha y dejo que el agua corriera por su piel y la renovara, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, los cuales viajaron a Chicago con su prometido.

- ¿Crees que aún queda suficiente agua caliente para los dos? – Escucho la voz de Terry que le preguntaba al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, por lo que se sobresaltó.

- ¡Me has asustado! – Exclamo ella sintiendo el corazón latir bruscamente.

Él le regalo media sonrisa y siguió abrazándola, hasta que el agua mojo complemente su cuerpo, Elisa hizo el intento un par de veces por frotarlo con la esponja, pero él no se dejó, no dejo que ella lo tacase con un gesto amable, porque Terry ya empezaba a temer, se había sorprendido al perderse en la mirada de Elisa y en como de cierta manera le había molestado el que ella no quisiese preguntar por un pasado o hablar de un presente, pero lo que más le confundió fue sentirse dolido porque no le interesaba su futuro.

Pero después de pensarlo, por algunos minutos, supo que era lo mejor, que ninguno de los dos se interesara por el otro al menos, por lo que estaba fuera del plano sexual, después de casi una hora regresaron al dormitorio, Elisa con una dormilona de seda blanca y Terry se quedó desnudo, no le gustaba dormir con ropa se metieron a la cama y terminaron por quedarse dormidos, cada uno lo más alejado posible del otro, no tenían por qué dormir abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente, Elisa despertó parpadeando lentamente, al escuchar unos pasos en la habitación, levanto la cabeza a duras penas, al ser consiente de donde se encontraba y con quien la dejo caer pesadamente sobre la almohada.

- No esperes que me levante a preparar desayuno. – Dijo con los ojos cerrado y con voz ronca, pero evidenciando la burla.

No recibió ninguna respuesta, sumiéndose nuevamente en el sueño, escuchando el agua correr en el baño como si se encontrase a muchos metros de distancia.

El ardor, dolor y sonido la despertó sobresaltándola y mandándola al suelo, cuando un azote en su nalga derecha la arranco violentamente de los brazos de Morfeo.

- ¡Imbécil! – Exclamo sumamente molesta, reteniendo las lágrimas de dolor, sintiendo además del ardor en la nalga, dolor en su cadera ante el golpe, observando a un Terry recién bañado sonriendo con malicia.

Se puso de pie sin decirle nada y se encamino al baño, cerrándola la puerta de un azote.

- ¡Si estropeas algo en el hotel tu correrás con los gastos! – Exclamo el castaño con sorna.

Elisa al entrar al baño dejo correr las lágrimas ante el dolor, maldiciendo en silencio a Terruce y con la convicción de largarse de ahí, no esperaba que la tratara de esa manera, podía aceptar que lo hiciera mientras le daba placer, ya que de cierta manera eso lo intensificaba, pero así de la nada y cuando a él le diese la gana, no se lo iba a permitir, ella no era su esclava.

Terry al ver que Elisa demoraba más de lo esperado, entró al baño y se la encontró sentada en el retrete, ella al verlo se puso de pie y corrió hasta la ducha, cerrando la puerta de cristal mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Inquirió preocupado ante la reacción de ella.

- ¡Largo de aquí! – Exclamo a través del cristal y su voz ronca la delato.

Terry abrió la puerta de la ducha y entro observando como el rostro de Elisa evidenciaba las lágrimas derramadas, pero que de momento no las tenía y sintió algo nunca antes experimento al verla vulnerable, al verla tan humana y que también podía llorar, que no solo era un ser malvado y lujurioso.

- Elisa lo siento… si estas llorando porque me pase, lo siento solo quise jugar. – Dijo con voz suave mirándola a los ojos sin poder salir del estado endeble que se había apoderado de él.

- ¡¿Jugar?! – Pregunto con incredulidad. – Esos no son juegos. – Le aclaro sintiendo las lágrimas nadar en su garganta.

- Pensé que te gustaba, que no te dolería, por lo menos no tanto. – Acoto en su defensa.

- ¿Qué no me dolería? – Inquirió ella nuevamente con rabia al darse cuenta que él creía que ella no podía sufrir, por lo estiro un brazo y se pellizco. – Ves, esto es piel, hay nervios… claro que siento dolor, no soy se porcelana y si lo fuera igual podría quebrarme, no soy un ser vacío… ahora por favor te pido que salgas de aquí ¡Y no me mires así! – Exclamo a punto de grito al ver la lastima reflejada en los ojos de Terry. – Te he dicho que siento, no que padezco una enfermedad de fase terminal.

- Esta bien, no lo hare más ¡No te voy a tocar más! – Expuso molesto dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la ducha, dando largas zancadas, pero atravesaba el baño cuando se dio media vuelta y regreso a la ducha con decisión, tomo a Elisa por la cintura y la elevo unos centímetros del suelo para tenerla a su altura. – Lo siento… de verdad lo siento Elisa. – Susurro mirándola a los ojos. – No te lastimare más. – La coloco nuevamente en el suelo y la acorralo contra la pared, llevo sus manos a las mejillas femeninas y le acuno el rostro, empezó a besarla tiernamente, suaves y delicados besos, queriendo con esto ganarse la absolución.

Poco a poco le fue quitando la dormilona y sus besos, como copos de nieves caían sobre el cuerpo de la chica, demorando más tiempo en las áreas maltratadas, percatándose que verdaderamente se había pasado, la piel se encontraba roja y caliente, por lo que con sus labios mimo la nalga derecha de la chica y la cadera, sintiendo un placer extraordinario al hacerlo, mientras ella temblaba ante cada beso.

Entregarse nuevamente al placer era algo imparable, el deseo se desbocaba y los incitaba a entregarse, palparse centímetro a centímetro, saborear cada poro, despertar cada nervio, entrar, conquistar y salir, para una vez más asaltar, con la gran diferencia que esta vez la entrega se hizo en medio de palabras sutiles, caricias soñadas y con una intensidad etérea.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Eres una motivadora,**

**Tengo que hacerlo a tu manera,**

**Tan harto de decir: Si señor, sí señor,**

**Eres una instigadora, **

**quieres jugar el juego.**

**Tómalo o déjalo así es ella.**

**Me estas quitando todo el dolor,**

**Te estás sacudiendo como un temblor.**

**Maroon 5. Lucky Strike**

**Pueden buscar el vídeo en youtube**

* * *

**Muchas, muchísimas gracias, por los reviews, me alegra que les guste la historia y esta es la única manera de saberlo, por lo que me motivan a entregar los capítulos mas constantemente, ya estamos casi al final de esta historia, tal vez hubiese podido ser un poco mas larga como algunas me han pedido, solo que di mi palabra de que seria un mini y ya vamos pisando un fic jajajaja de nuevo muchas gracias por apoyar esta locura que se dio con un reto. **

**Abrazos!**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

**Ven y únete conmigo,**

**deja este mundo de ignorancia,**

**quédate conmigo,**

**abriré las puertas de tu amor.**

* * *

Los días en California, pasaron rápidamente y como el sol no se puede ocultar con un dedo, todos los miembros de la compañía Stanford se enteraron de la relación que mantenía, Terruce con Elisa Leagan, ninguno se atrevía a hablar ni siquiera a reprochar la actitud del actor, pues bien sabían que Susana para él era un compromiso y nada más.

Aunque a espaldas hablasen de la pelirroja, estaban al tanto del compromiso de la sobrina de uno de los hombres más influyentes del país, como lo era Williams Andley, además de estar comprometida con el heredero de los Fitzgerald que contaban con la compañía más importante de bienes raíces.

De Terruce se podía esperar cualquier cosa, siempre se le vio relacionado con jóvenes influyentes, en su mayoría de familias acaudaladas, pero hasta ahora no había salido abiertamente y por tanto tiempo con una y lo peor de todo comprometida, sin duda alguna el actor se estaba metiendo en problemas.

Robert sabía que un escándalo como ese no era lo más conveniente para la compañía, por lo que, le había exigido a todos, ser lo más discretos posible, no presionaba a Terruce para que saliese a las fiestas que organizaban y mantenían todo bajo la mayor prudencia permitida.

La señorita Elisa iba a todas las presentaciones y aunque Terruce había dispuesto un puesto en el palco presidencial para ella, esta no lo acepto, prefirió sentarse siempre en primera fila para estar más cerca del actor.

Algunos agradecían el cambio de ánimo del chico y sabían que se debía a las madrugadas que la pelirroja le ofrecía, siendo el actor que interpretaba a Van Helsing, quien ocupaba la habitación de al lado el más enterado de lo que vivían, pues era a quien atormentaban con sus, gemidos, jadeos, gritos, golpes en la pared a causa de la cabecera de la cama y muchas cosas más de las cuales ya le había dicho a Robert para que le hiciese el favor de decirle a Terruce, que él sí necesitaba dormir por lo menos ocho horas, sino se le haría imposible rendir sobre las tablas.

Elisa se encontraba en primera fila admirando a Terruce en su última presentación en California, aun en contra de su conciencia se maravillaba al verlo tan gallardo sobre el escenario, con tanto profesionalismo que algunas veces lo desconocía, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de ella por segundos, despertaba de golpe las mariposas que se habían mudado a su estómago y entonces veía que debajo de ese maquillaje pálido y ese peinando exagerado se encontraba el hombre que en diez día la había mantenido viviendo en el cielo, con el más grande de los placeres a pedir de boca.

Los días encerrada con Terruce habían sido perfectos, pero no del todo maravillosos, discutían por cualquier tontería y terminaban gritándose, pero al minuto era él o ella quien asaltaba salvajemente contra el otro y se desgarraban las ropas y entonces en medio de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo se rendían desnudos y sonrientes, Elisa muchas veces pensaba que lo que la ataba a él era la más poderosa de las obsesiones, una que ella no podría desatar y con el paso de los días era más y más complicado el nudo.

Pero se llevaba la satisfacción de que lo había hecho feliz estos días, de eso estaba segura, porque así como discutían, también muchas veces reían y jugaban como si fuesen unos niños, descubrió en Terry un hombre que sabía reír y su risa podría iluminar el día más gris, la noche más oscura, le gustaba hacer bromas sobre todo atacarla a cosquillas, con su boca jugueteando en su abdomen, así como ella se las hacía a él en los pies, las cuales le hacía mientras dormía porque despierto no se dejaba.

Además de los momentos sexuales, disfrutaba al máximo cuando ella le ayudaba con el libreto de la siguiente obra que preparaban, tomando ella el papel femenino, que ya se lo habían adjudicado a Karen, pero definitivamente la actuación no era lo suyo, no podía tomarlo profesionalmente, siempre terminaba riendo o perdida en la mirada de Terruce y olvidaba lo que seguía en la línea, sin embargo él le daba consejos, le decía que debía vivir la historia, meterse en el papel y por más que lo intentaba no podía y al final solo lo hacía reír a él también.

Era como si nunca hubiese existido entre ellos un pasado, como si se hubiesen conocido desde la semana que ella lo vio en Nueva York, como el conde Drácula, no habían mencionado, absolutamente nada de nadie, en ese pequeño mundo que habían creado, excepto Susana.

Sería muy hipócrita de su parte decir que no sentía celos, cuando algunas de las mujeres lo acechaban y ella no podía hacer nada, debía mantenerse al límite, para no levantar sospechas entre los reporteros que siempre estaban pendientes, también quería quitarle el teléfono a Terruce y estrellarlo cada vez que llamaba a Susana y por la cual tuvieron la discusión más fuerte. Sus pensamientos volaron a ese momento.

Terry colgó el auricular y dejo libre un pesado suspiro, mientras ella disimulaba estar entretenida en el artículo de moda de una revista, lo vio de soslayo pasarse las manos lentamente por los cabellos, como buscando paciencia en su interior y ella al ver ese calvario en él no pudo más.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Inquirió cerrando la revista y él volvió medio cuerpo para mirarla ya que se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama de espaldas a ella. – ¿Por qué permites que te manipule de esa manera?

- Creo que no estamos en la misma conversación. – Fue la respuesta lacónica de él.

- ¡Mándala a la mierda! – Exclamo ella molestándose, sin poder controlarse, por verlo tan sumiso a los chantajes de Susana.

- No te he pedido opinión y quedamos en que no te ibas a meter en mi vida, solo tienes que tener la boca cerrada y las piernas abiertas, nada más. – Dijo con voz dura.

Ella le lanzo la revista con todas las fuerzas que poseía golpeándole el pecho, provocándole un golpe seco, Terry se molestó y brinco en la cama la jalo por las piernas y la hizo que se acostara al tiempo que él la inmovilizo colocándola en medio de sus piernas, y se colocaba de rodillas, con las manos le cerraba las muñecas y en ese momento ella conoció la mirada del diablo.

- Vas a golpearme ¡hazlo! Vamos ¡Hazlo! Pero no me voy a callar, no eres más que un maricón… si un maricón de mierda que te dejas manipular por una enferma obsesiva, loca, esquizofrénica… ¿Que te mantiene atado a ella? Amor no es, ni siquiera es por alguna posición, ni un beneficio, porque eres tú quien se los ofrece todos….

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! No sabes nada y no me hagas recordarte que también eres ¡Una loca de mierda! – Le grito tan fuerte que Elisa se sorprendió.

- No lo niego, si lo soy, pero al menos me coges por tu gusto, yo no te obligo… ¡No te amenazó con suicidarme! – Exclamo con burla y Terry hizo más fuerte el agarre en las muñecas de la pelirroja, quien jadeo ante el dolor, mientras que la mirada de Terry era un volcán en erupción. – No tienes que dejar que te jodan la vida, tienes que tomar tus decisiones ¿Dónde está la autonomía de elegir? Que has hecho con el Terry que conocí, no eres más que un imbécil que se deja manipular por una maldita lisiada ¡Que se suicide! que lo haga, pero que te deje ser feliz, nadie tiene derecho a manipular tus emociones, ni sentimientos. – Le gruñía con rabia.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Tu quien manipulo todo a su antojo, quien hizo y deshizo para joderme la vida, maldita hipócrita. – La rabia gobernaba al castaño, por lo que le gritaba y temblaba ante la ira.

- ¡Sí! Hice mis jugadas, todas con un propósito y te aseguro que no fue por ti que obre de esa manera. – Elisa le mantenía la mirada aun cuando le acababa de mentir descaradamente, pero era su especialidad mentir y evitar salir lastimada, jamás le diría que lo separo de Candy porque anhelaba en ese entonces una oportunidad con él. – Pero ya no me eches la culpa de nada, no me culpes por tu estupidez, ni por… - Omitió el nombre de Candy, para no herirlo. – Si de verdad la quisieras o la hubieses querido, si era un sentimiento intenso te aseguro que no estarías aquí cogiéndome todas las noches, pero no es así, no fue más que una ilusión, a la cual le colocaste nombre de imposible para calmar tu conciencia, porque cuando uno de verdad anhela, desea algo lo obtiene a costa de lo que sea y de quien sea… que se muera Susana y medio mundo si le da la gana, pero si mi felicidad fuese a tu lado, me importa un bledo lo demás, te quedas a mi lado, claro está que tu no me quisieras, ya no podría luchar, no se puede luchar sola cuando es algo de dos, cuando el sentimiento tiene que ser mutuo.

Terry no sabía que decir de momento necesitaba procesar las palabras de Elisa y mientras la odiaba un poco más, sentía que le había dado una lección de vida, un ejemplo de alguien que ama verdaderamente, hasta que sintió un dolor lacerar su antebrazo, soltando a la chica ante el mordisco que le dio.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Loca! ¡Loca! – Exclamo con dolor, al ver como ella aprovecho la oportunidad en que él la libero y bajo de la cama rápidamente agarro su cartera, mientras parecía una fiera salvaje y aun estando molesto se percató de lo sensual que se veía con su camisa puesta, la cual llevaba casi abierta.

- ¡Vete a la mierda Terruce! Y dile a tu madre que te abra las piernas. – Estaba realmente molesta, porque aunque se estuviese comportando con una cualquier, no lo era y le había dolido que él la tratara de manera violenta.

- Con mi madre no te metas Elisa, déjala fuera de esto… - Hablaba y la vio encaminarse a la puerta sin importarle la fachas en las que andaba, descalza, con los cabellos revueltos, una camisa de él y la cartera colgando de un hombro, nada más, no llevaba nada más.

Elisa se encamino por el largo pasillo alfombrado en rojo con rombos dorados, mientras la ira no la dejaba pensar y las lágrimas le daban la pelea por salir, pero ella era más fuerte y las retenía.

Terry espero unos segundo, pero ella no regreso, mientras el intentaba bajar la adrenalina en su cuerpo, porque Elisa definitivamente lo había sacado de sus casillas y termino acorralándolo contras las cuerdas, mientras le dio varios golpes bajos y muy seguido, sin dejarle tiempo a pensar, no podía dejarla ir de esa manera, no así vestida, tanto ella como él se meterían en problemas, por lo que salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡Elisa! ¡Elisa espera! – Pero no recibía respuesta, ella seguía caminando, con el orgullo cada vez más inflamado.- ¡Que te pares! – Le dijo tomándola por un brazo fuertemente y volviéndola, recibiendo con valentía un puñetazo en el pecho.

- ¡Suéltame! – Tirando furiosamente del agarre, por lo que él la tomo por ambos brazos y aun así se sacudía.

Acción drástica. – Pensó Terry y la acorralo contra la pared y las piernas de Elisa le daban la pelea importándole poco que ante los zarandeos de su cuerpo dejaba al descubierto su trasero y su vello cobre intenso, además de uno de sus senos.

Una de las puertas se abrió y en una reacción sumamente rápida Terry adhirió su cuerpo contra el de ella para cubrirla.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa Terruce?! ¡Es la una de la madrugada! ¡Oh por Dios! Vayan a la habitación. – Exclamo Robert realmente molesto y asombrado, al ver que Terry se encontraba desnudo.

- No pasa nada Robert, solo estamos practicando… no pasa nada. – Decía mientras batallaba con Elisa que sin impórtale Robert le daba la pelea y Terry luchaba para que ella no le mostrase sus partes íntimas al hombre. – Solo me está ayudando a practicar la próxima obra….

– Desvió la mirada a la pelirroja. – Ahora Elisa. – Le pidió abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Ahora qué? imbécil – Exclamo ella con la rabia que la consumía.

- He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. Permítame que le diga que la admiro y la amo apasionadamente. – Expuso Terry personificando a Fitzwilliam Darcy, el próximo papel al que le daría vida y al terminar trago en seco mientras se maldecía porque no comprendía, no existía explicación lógica, para saber porque soltó así sin más ese dialogo, precisamente ese dialogo.

Robert había elegido Orgullo y Prejuicio para competir con la compañía de Teatro Osword que estrenaría los Miserables, el director había percibido cierta debilidad en las mujeres por la historia de amor de Jane Austen, en su mayoría su público es femenino y Terruce el actor del momento, por lo que sabría sería un éxito rotundo al igual que Drácula.

Elisa al igual que el personaje femenino Elizabeth, se sintió molesta por la manera como Terry trataba de cambiar la situación, ocultar lo que estaba pasando y solo lo miraba desconcertada, el chico ladeo la cabeza invitándole a continuar.

Aunque lo dudo continuo, ya que Terry le había dicho cientos de veces que tenía que sentir la situación, meterse el personaje en la piel y en estos momentos no deseaba más que mandarlo a la mierda, rechazarlo vilmente.

- En estos casos creo que se acostumbra a expresar cierto agradecimiento por los sentimientos manifestados, aunque no puedan ser igualmente correspondidos. Es natural que se sienta esta obligación, y si yo sintiese gratitud, le daría las gracias. Pero no puedo; nunca he ambicionado su consideración, y usted me la ha otorgado muy en contra de su voluntad. Siento haber hecho daño a alguien, pero ha sido inconscientemente, y espero que ese daño dure poco tiempo. Los mismos sentimientos que, según dice, le impidieron darme a conocer sus intenciones durante tanto tiempo, vencerán sin dificultad ese sufrimiento. – Más que un dialogo del libro era un reproche en contra del hombre que tenía en frente, por su soberana estupidez de humillarla.

Robert observo la escena y admiro como la pelirroja se apasiono en sus palabras, las sentía sin lugar a duda y se dijo que podría ser muy buena actriz, sin embargo eso no disminuía la rabia que sentía por el comportamiento de Terruce.

- Ella lo hizo mejor, ahora entren a la habitación que no quiero que nos voten del hotel por exhibicionismo, Terry mañana temprano necesito reunirme contigo. – Le hizo saber y se perdió tras la puerta.

Terry sabía que lo Robert necesitaba hablar, le pediría que se deshiciera de Elisa y él no sabía si podría cumplir esa petición porque por encima de cualquier cosa ella era su invitada.

- Lo hiciste muy bien. – Le dijo él. – Ahora regresemos a la habitación y no me des más problemas. – Le pidió jalándola por el brazo para encaminarla.

- Pues corta los problemas de raíz y suéltame, yo me largo… - Hablaba cuando Terruce intervino.

- De verdad estás loca, como piensas salir así… - Dijo recorriendo con su mirada al cuerpo de Elisa, camuflado con camisa blanca e hizo que sus ganas empezaran a salir del letargo en el cual se encontraban.

Ella no le dio respuesta solo dio un nuevo tirón al agarre y él la retuvo, haciendo acopio de su fuerza la jalo y la obligo a caminar, pero al ver que no era mucho lo que avanzaba la tomó por sorpresa cargándola y llevándosela sobre el hombro derecho.

Elisa no protesto, porqué sabía que contra la fuerza de Terruce no podría, solo lo dejaría que se confiara, al entrar a la habitación la lanzo en la cama y ella tan rápido como pudo salió de esta y se puso de pie al otro lado dejando como barrera el lecho, mientras él la miraba impacientándose nuevamente con la actitud infantil de la pelirroja, jamás pensó que Elisa fuese tan altanera.

Terry observo como ella tomaba el teléfono y marcaba con manos rápidas, por lo que él corrió y brinco por la cama, superando el obstáculo le arrebato el auricular y lo colgó bruscamente.

- ¡Ahora tienes un ataque de estúpido orgullo! – Exclamo jalándola hacia él pero no pudo moverla solo logro que uno de los botones de la camisa se reventara y expusiera parte del abdomen femenino, el pequeño incidente capto la atención de ambos y Terry arrastrado por algo inexplicable, llevo su mano y le dio otro tirón reventando otro botón, que brinco a la cama y siguió así dándole muerte uno a uno de los botones que terminaron regados por varias partes de la alcoba.

La camisa se abrió mostrándole el cuerpo de ella sin barreras, Elisa no podía evitar que el fuego en su interior se propagara, sin embargo hacia lo que estaba a su alcance para no ceder, para no derretirse completamente bajo la mirada torrencial con que él la recorría y ella no podía mantenerle la mirada.

Sintió el brazo de él entrar a través de la tela y cerrarle la cintura con ese toque posesivo haciéndole estallar todas las neuronas, al segundo su pecho blando y tibio se amoldo al de él fuerte como el acero y sintió en sus pezones los vellos del pecho de Terruce hacer cosquillas que se extendieron por todo su cuerpo, apenas lograba espabilar, tragar en seco las emociones cuando sintió el colchón amortiguar su cuerpo y el peso de Terry ahogarla.

- Mírame… Elisa mírame. – Le pedía, pero ella estaba concentrada en como cambiaba de luz del semáforo en la calle, tratando con esto controlar los temblores que la sacudían y tensaba la mandíbula cuando él intentaba que lo encarara. – ¡Estúpida! Caprichosa, acaso nunca te enseñaron que debes mirar a la cara de quien te habla, si fuera tu padre te diera una buena paliza. – Se exaspero al ver que no podía obtener su atención.

- Si fueses mi padre no serias tan imbécil y dejar que una mujer te manipule, tendrías las bolas suficientes para mandarla a volar. – Dijo con voz dura una vez encarándolo y mirándolo fríamente.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema con Susana? – Inquirió acercándose peligrosamente dejando su aliento sobre los labios de la pelirroja.

- Mi problema ninguno, yo no tengo problemas con ella, pero te pregunto ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¿Cuál es tu problema con ella? – Inquirió manteniendo el semblante.

- ¿Yo? Yo no tengo ningún problema, ¿Crees que tengo algún problema con ella? ¿Por qué debería tenerlo? Es mi prometida nada más. – Expuso con el mayor de los descaros.

La carcajada de burla de Elisa no se hizo esperar, exploto en la cara de Terry, haciéndolo con toda la intensión de molestarlo, que terminara de quitarse la careta y descubrir que había tras una relación tan estúpida y absurda, porque tenía las palabras de Susana, todo lo que habían conversado y a la única que le veía un interés obsesivo era a ella, Terry ni la nombraba y cada vez que hablaba con ella era como si el mundo se posara sobre sus hombros, toda la tensión se acumulaba en su ser, tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, porque le estaba pidiendo que dejara a Susana que diera ese paso, cuando ella pensaba en casarse y formar una familia con Malcom, mientras dejaría a Terry a la deriva, pensaba que era injusto pero no podía evitar serlo, no dejaría de actuar.

La reacción de Terry no fue gritarle sus reproches, fue un beso que le hizo temblar los cimientos, que la sorprendió como el sol en plena noche y la calentó con la misma intensidad, robándole el oxígeno y la razón, sintiendo todo su cuerpo palpitar enloquecido, mientras el cuerpo de él se acoplaba al mismo latido.

- Abre las piernas. – Le pidió en un susurro ahogado, succionando lánguidamente el labio inferior de Elisa, pero ella no lo hizo, haciendo más dolorosa su erección que quería ahogarse en el fuego que había entre los muslos de la chica, resbalar por esa cueva de placer. – Elisa. – Su voz se convirtió en suplica, mientras el corazón le martillaba en el pecho y con una de sus rodillas buscaba abrir el espacio, pero ella no lo dejaba.

Elisa no lo haría o al menos se resistiría hasta donde le fuese posible, mientras sentía el fierro candente hurgando entre sus piernas cerradas, tentándola, torturándola y ella se mordía los jadeos o aprovechaba los besos de él para ahogarlos en su boca.

- Abre las piernas por favor. – Le pidió él con la locura haciendo estragos en su vientre, adolorido e impaciente, pero no quería obligarla, no podía hacerlo y cuando sentía un gran nudo en la garganta creado por la impotencia, las piernas de ella se abrieron como las puertas a otro mundo, al cual él se adentró enteramente. – Gracias. – Susurro mientras se ahogaba lentamente y ella le regalaba un largo jadeo al sentir como él la llenaba.

La contienda que llevo por nombre Susana termino, en un explosivo orgasmo alcanzado por Elisa y uno contundente en él que se dio al minuto después del de la pelirroja.

Esa mañana antes del desayuno Robert se encerró con Terruce en uno de los salones de conferencia, exigiéndole que buscara la manera de pedirle a su amiga que se marchara, pero Terruce solo la defendió como un león, diciéndole que si ella se iba él también lo haría y se quedarían sin Drácula para la última función, sabía que no era profesional, que no era normal, pero desde que Elisa apareció nuevamente en su vida nada había vuelto a ser normal, ni aburrido, el problema estaba en que él no quería aceptarlo.

Terry miraba a Elisa en primera fila y la vio sonreírle con la mirada, admirando su trabajo, regalándole su presencia y su apoyo y de cierta manera, atacado por sus impulsos y por sus sentimientos quiso retribuirle lo que ella había hecho con él en estos días. Estaban en el momento preciso de la obra, apenas miro a su compañera de trabajo y desvió nuevamente la mirada a Elisa, se suponía que las próximas palabras tendría que decírselas a la actriz, pero como tampoco estaban en el libreto no contaba mucho si se las decía a ella o no, pero para la pelirroja eran las favoritas del libro, se lo dejo claro cuando las subrayo, por lo que con la mirada fija en Elisa dijo.

- En la vida hay tinieblas, mi niña, pero también hay luces. Y tú eres la luz de toda luz. – Apenas vio como la sonrisa de ella se amplió y desvió la mirada su compañera que lo miraba desconcertada y aun lado del escenario fuera de la vista del público vio a Robert hacerle gestos de desaprobación, por lo que continuo, retomando el guion y ninguno de los espectadores excepto Elisa se dieron cuenta del dialogo añadido.

Elisa se sentía tonta, inestable así se sentía a consecuencia de las palabras de Terruce y más sabiendo que lo había hecho por ella, para complacerla a ella y era la gesto más bonito que le hubiesen regalado en la vida, las ganas de llorar le ganaban, pero les dio la pelea, no era una mujer sentimental, por lo que le regalo una amplia sonrisa agradeciéndole infinitamente, mientras el corazón empezaba a darle nombre a sus latidos.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Hazlo por ti mismo,**_

_**me es indiferente,**_

_**lo que dejas atrás, **_

_**lo que eliges ser,**_

_**Y lo que digan,**_

_**tu alma es irrompible,**_

_**durante el forcejeo,**_

_**nos derribaran, **_

_**pero, por favor, por favor**_

_**usemos esta oportunidad para darle **_

_**vuelta a las cosas,**_

_**y esta noche, deberás podemos decir,**_

_**juntos somos invencibles.**_

_**Invencible: Muse**_

* * *

_**Chicas muchas, de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero y este capítulo les haya gustado, ya falta poco para que termine, ya casi lo terminamos y creo que aún falta el giro drástico de la historia, lo que nos da el final. **_

_**Después de todo no es tan absurdo un, Elisa – Terry!**_

_**Abrazos!**_


	8. Capitulo 8 (Penúltimo)

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

**Te deseo más que al alimento o a la sed**

**a mi cuerpo, a mis sentidos o a mi mente**

**estoy hambriento por degustare**

**puedo sentir tu presencia en mi corazón**

**aunque pertenezcas a otro mundo.**

* * *

El salón de recepciones del hotel Beverly Wilshire, se encontraba en todo su esplendor ofreciendo la fiesta de despedida de la compañía de teatro Stanford, casi todos los integrantes que se encargaron de que, Drácula fuese un rotundo éxito en California se encontraban en el lujoso salón decorado en colores blanco y dorado, amenizado por una banda que los entretenía con Jazz, mientras algunos conversaban y otros bailaban, compartiendo como la gran familia que eran y otros como parejas que se habían consolidado en los escenarios.

Elisa no sabía que Terruce tuviese un gusto tan exquisito cuando de escoger ropa femenina se tratase, la había sorprendido por la tarde con el vestido que llevaba puesto, una prenda que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, en color negro que dejaba sus hombros desnudos haciendo resaltar hermosamente el color de su piel y ante sus movimientos más ligeros destellaba ante la pedrería con la cual estaba hecho.

Aun cuando ella había llevado elegantes vestidos y él lo sabía, decidió regalarle lo que para cualquiera sería una obra de arte, Elisa era una especialista en el arte de seducción, sabía que a Terruce le enloquecía su cuello, por lo que se hizo un peinado alto, pegado a su cuero cabelludo pero en el centro se elevaba con un cúpula, adornado por una sencilla diadema de diamantes y perlas que le había regalado su suegra y era una de las pocas joyas con las que viajaba.

Terry que batallaba con el lazo de esmoquin se quedó inmóvil e impresionado sin poder disimularlo, tragando en seco para pasar las emociones que se despertaron al ver a la pelirroja, que tenía la grandeza de no solo ser elegante sino que poseía una sensualidad que podría enloquecer a cualquier hombre.

- ¿Te ayudo? – Pregunto la chica rompiendo el silencio y encaminándose al ver que él no reaccionaba.

- Si… si por favor. – Pidió observándola más de cerca cuando se paró frente a él sintiendo como esa sirena lo encantaba con su perfume y escote, donde se fijó su vista después de recorrer con la mirada el rostro y el cuello en el cual percibió a un lado los latidos, esos que les gustaba sentir sobre sus labios cuando los acariciaba con estos. – Estas… te ves… muy bien. – Fueron sus palabras después de haber pensado muy bien que decir, no quería expresarle el descontrol que había causado en él.

- Gracias. – Dijo ella y le regalo una sonrisa, mientras intentaba hacer el lazo con el corbatín. – No me gusta este lazo. – Le hizo saber jalándolo del cuello de él.

- Es un esmoquin Elisa. – Acoto él retomando a medías su control.

- Si ya lo sé, pero seguro todos estarán vestidos de la misma manera, por ende todos parecerán mesoneros. – Le dijo con seguridad y se encamino, mientras Terry la miraba desconcertado.

Elisa de dirigió al armario donde estaba guardado su equipaje y se puso de cuclillas, mientras rebuscaba en uno de los baúles, encontrando la caja rectangular de terciopelo negro por fuera y roja por dentro.

Regreso donde estaba Terry parado y observándola sin comprender, coloco la caja sobre la cama y la abrió sacando una prenda.

- ¿Y eso? – Pregunto el joven al ver lo que ella sacaba.

- Es un plastrón de seda hindú. – Le hizo saber, mientras le tendía la prenda negra.

Terry la agarro y con sus manos acaricio la seda observando las líneas que la atravesaban de manera diagonal.

- Son hilos de plata. – Le aclaro Elisa, él elevo la mirada y ella comprendió la pregunta en sus ojos. – Te lo regalo, es tuyo… - Pero al ver que no era eso a lo que él se refería continúo. – Era un regalo para un amigo, pero no importa, se conformara con cualquier otra cosa. – Respondió y le quito la prenda a Terruce de las manos dejándola nuevamente sobre la cama.

El plastrón lo había comprado en la india para regalárselo a Malcom el día de la boda, pero sintió que Terry lo merecía y que a él se le vería mucho mejor, por su color claro de sus ojos y el oscuro de sus cabellos.

- Gracias Elisa, pero no puedo aceptarlo. – Mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No puedes… bueno lo siento por ti, pero tienes que aceptarlo, sino me quitare este vestido y bajare con bata de baño…. – Hablaba y él intervino.

- Es que no es cualquier cosa, esa prenda debió costar una fortuna, seguro puedes comprarte tres vestidos como el que llevas puesto.

- En la India no es tan costoso. – Le dijo. – Ven acá. – Tomándolo de la mano y acercándolo más a ella. – Esta camisa blanca tampoco me gusta. – Empezó a desabotonársela, se la quitó y la lanzo sobre la cama y se encamino al armario de él donde había visto una negra con cuello y puños ingleses.

- Pero voy a estar todo de negro. – Le hizo saber mirándola a través del espejo.

- Eres Drácula, tienes que resaltar… no vas a estar igual que todos, no mientras sea yo quien te acompañe… - Ella se volvió y se quedó observándolo de espaldas como se le veían los omoplatos y los hombros con la camisilla, la cintura y el trasero, sonrió y se encamino con la camisa en mano, se detuvo muy cerca de él rozando con sus senos la espalda masculina y al oído le susurro. – Tienes un culo perfecto.

Terry no pudo controlar la sonrisa que el comentario de ella le arranco.

- Tú también, por qué crees que me paso tanto tiempo mordiéndotelo. – Le hizo saber con descaro y ella se mordió sensualmente el labio inferior.

- Bueno… bueno ya no perdamos tiempo. – Colocándole la camisa y antes de bordearlo y pararse frente a él le apretó fuertemente una nalga y él espero tenerla en frente para apretarle uno de los senos. – Tranquilo. – Le susurro retirándole la mano.

- ¿Cuándo viajaste a India? – Pregunto Terry, percatándose en ese momento de que era primera vez en su vida que una mujer no solo le escogía la ropa, sino que también lo vestía.

- Regrese hace un par de meses, fue mi segundo viaje. – Respondió pasando la prenda por el cuello masculino.

- ¿Te gusta? – Inquirió observando el rostro de Elisa concentrado en armar la prenda.

- Si… bueno, menos el olor de sus calles, fui para aprender un poco de su cultura. – Acoto ella.

- ¿Su cultura? Nunca imagine que te gustase la cultura hindú. – Expuso él sonriente, sin poder creer que la pelirroja se sintiese atraída por la cultura de otros países.

- Bueno tampoco lo sabía, pero hay ciertas cosas que me llamaron la atención, sobre todo la sexualidad.

- Ah, ya veo. – Dijo él asintiendo y con cierta burla.

- Ya ves ¿Qué? – Pregunto Elisa sonriente, al intuir a que se refería.

- A lo que tú y yo sabemos y que me has dejado algo impresionado. – Dijo elevando la ceja derecha con sarcasmo.

- ¿Te he dejado impresionado? – Inquirió y soltó una carcajada. - Si ni siquiera he puesto en práctica nada contigo… pero si prometes portarte bien, te haré sentir esta noche lo que los franceses le llaman La "Petite mort" – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo con picardía y se alejó al terminar con la prenda.

Terry la retuvo por la mano cerrándole la muñeca, imaginándose en ese instante muchas maneras de quitarle el vestido.

- ¿Tenemos que ir a la fiesta? – Pregunto evidenciando el deseo que se despertó en él a causa de las palabras de Elisa.

- No sé tú, pero yo si voy. – Agarrando con la mano libre el botón de diamante que adornaría el plastrón, se acercó nuevamente para colocar el prendedor, por lo que Terry le soltó la mano y le llevo las manos a las caderas y ella solo sonreía al sentirlo temblar, al tiempo que se tensaba y no se rendía a las insinuaciones que él hacia jalándola suavemente hacia su cuerpo, porque si sentía la erección naciente en él sabría que no saldría de la habitación.

- ¿Lo has hecho para ponerlo en práctica con alguien? ¿Fuiste sola a ese viaje? - Inquirió sin saber porque se le atravesó en la cabeza que pudo ir con un hombre y en el pecho cierta punzada traicionera.

- Estas listo… vámonos. – Fueron las palabras de Elisa, para evitar el tema. – Seguro ya todos pensaran que no vas a cumplir tu palabra de asistir ¿Por cierto estas completamente seguro de que no habrán periodistas? – Pregunto aferrándose al brazo que él le ofrecía.

- Seguro, para eso fue la rueda de prensa en la mañana, solo estaremos los mismos de la compañía. – Le hizo saber para tranquilizarla.

Se encaminaron y llegaron al gran salón, donde ya todos se encontraban y muchos ya habían dado por seguro que Terruce no asistiría, por lo que fue el centro de miradas de casi todos los presentes, algunos felices de verlo, otro con un poco de envidia laboral, algo que nunca puede faltar y otros con admiración.

Robert saludos amablemente a Elisa, les pidió que tomaran una mesa y disfrutaran de la fiesta, Karen se percataba del cambio que Terry estaba dando, no se había convertido en la ostia de la misa, sin embargo se le notaba más relajado y era primera vez desde que lo conocía, que lo veía con una mujer por tanto tiempo y defenderla de tal manera con Robert, aunque no pasaba a la pelirroja por su desfachatez de estar comprometida y mantener una relación con Terruce le agradecía el que le brindara la oportunidad de compañía día y noche, para que al menos él se hiciese a la idea de lo que era tener a una pareja a su lado.

Elisa no podía evitar sentirse incomoda en algunos momentos ante las miradas de los compañeros de Terruce, que la miraban lascivamente y ella sabía porque lo hacían, trataba de concentrarse en la conversación que llevaban a cabo su acompañante y uno de sus compañeros de trabajo más allegado, mientras la voz de Louis Armstrong era un placer para los oídos, ella se encontraba concentrada, observando al cantante cuando sintió una suave caricia en su cuello, logrando que un abismo se abriera en su estómago y su vientre vibrara ante las cosquillas.

- ¿Quieres bailar la próxima canción? – Le pregunto con un susurro Terry al oído, despertando y descontrolando todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo de Elisa con su tibio aliento estrellarse en su oreja, además de su voz profunda.

Ella no pudo más que asentir lentamente, mientras buscaba en su interior la fortaleza para mantearse en la silla porque los dedos, índice y medio de Terry paseándose lentamente por su cuello amenazaban con elevarla al infinito.

Terry sabía que con ese toque la estaba enloqueciendo por lo que no dejaría de hacerlo, además que a él le causaba un inmenso placer hacerlo y sentir en sus dedos la piel tersa de la chica. Louis Armstrong termino de cantar When You're Smiling y Terry se puso de pie, tendiéndole la mano a Elisa no sin antes pedirle permiso a su amigo, se encaminaron a la pista de baile y el cantante les amenizo la velada con Only You.

Terry se desenvolvía muy bien en la pista tomando a Elisa entre sus brazos, uniendo sus mejillas, embriagándose con sus aromas y viviendo los temblores que los dominaba a segundos.

- Eres un dechado de virtudes. – Le susurro ella en el oído.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó sonriente, mientras seguía con su mejilla unida a la de Elisa.

- Actúas, bailas, eres buen amante… casi perfecto. – Le hizo saber.

- ¿Casi? – Inquirió.

- Si… tal vez, sino no fueses tan orgulloso, impulsivo y algunas veces tan pendejo, serias perfecto. – La voz de ella acariciaba los sentidos de él.

- Me cuesta admitirlo, pero tienes razón, sé que soy orgulloso e impulsivo, que digo cosas que todavía no he terminado de pensar y hago cosas de las que luego suelo arrepentirme, a menudo me pregunto: ¿cómo sería si en vez de hacer o decir aquello o lo otro no lo hubiera hecho? ¿Qué sería de mí actualmente? Pero son incógnitas que se pierden entre la bruma de lo indescifrable. – Sin pensarlo, apenas termino de decir esas palabras, bajo la cabeza y apoyo sus labios en el hombro de Elisa haciéndola estremecer ante el suave y lento beso que le deposito.

Quedándose en esa posición cerro los ojos, mientras bailaba y se embriagaba con el perfume de la pelirroja y que a pesar de la música podía escuchar sus latidos, al tiempo que cerro más el espacio entre los dos uniéndola por completo a él, amoldándola a su cuerpo, era una necesidad que nacía en su interior, sentirla así, mantenerla de esa manera y las ganas de soltarla no las encontraba por ningún lado.

Elisa no pudo evitar temblar permanentemente mientras sentía el cuerpo tibio y fuerte de Terry como un escudo que la protegía y la envolvía por entero, cerró los ojos y solo se concentraba en llevar el ritmo de la respiración de él, deslizo su mano y la poso en el pecho creando la conexión energética directa con su corazón. Nada más profundo, y a la vez vital, que sentir los latidos de dos corazones unidos, mientras la pasión aumentaba, ella lo estaba preparando y él ni enterado.

- Eso es amor. – Susurro uno de los actores a Robert, al ver a la pareja bailando tan íntimamente y con los ojos cerrados. – Terry está loco, ¿Qué le paso? ¿Cómo se va a enamorar de una mujer comprometida? Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. – Continuaba el hombre mientras Robert miraba a los bailarines.

- El sentimiento llega sin pedir permiso y se lo advertí, le dije que estaba jugando con fuego… lo veía muy comprometido con esa joven… pero siempre me decía que solo eran amigos… que nada tiene que ver la relación con los sentimientos, pero bueno él ya es un hombre, solo espero que no se nos tire por la borda una vez más. – La voz del hombre denotaba su preocupación.

Louis Armstrong término con el termina y dejo que la banda siguiese amenizando la fiesta mientras él descansaba un poco.

Elisa y Terry regresaron a la mesa refrescándose un poco con Champagne y retomaron el tema de conversación que llevaban a cabo de la próxima obra que montarían y el castaño le hizo saber al compañero que interpretaría a Bingley, que Elisa le había ayudado a practicar, involucrándola en la conversación para que no se sintiera fuera de lugar, mientras las copas y aperitivos llegaban.

Terry tomaba sin darse cuenta y el alcohol lo sensibilizaba cada vez más, por lo que tomaba la mano de Elisa y la acariciaba tiernamente o la agarraba y a segundos le depositaba besos dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que ni él mismo sabia poseía o no quería dejarlos salir a flote, sin embargo se encontraba en sus cabales y mantenía una plática profesional, mientras ella que apenas había tomado un par de copas lo admiraba, fascinada por esa elegancia y elocuencia que él poseía, él se acercó a ella lo suficiente y poso su mirada en los labios femeninos al tiempo que se humedecía con la lengua los de él evidenciando las ganas que lo consumían por besarla.

- ¿Quieres que regresemos a la habitación? – Pregunto en un susurro.

- ¿Estás cansado? Si lo estas, no tengo ningún problema en que regresemos. – Le dijo la pelirroja en el mismo tono.

- No… no estoy cansado, solo quiero estar a solas contigo, pero ya. – Su voz era muy baja, pero con un poder de convicción extraordinario. – Ya llevamos seis horas aquí. – Le recordó.

- Esta bien, pero di que estas algo cansado. – Le aconsejo ella.

- Eso diré, aunque igualmente no me van a creer. – Le guiño un ojo y se mordió el labio inferior, ganándose con eso una sonrisa pícara de ella.

Terry le dio un último sorbo a su bebida y siguió la conversación por un par de minutos, para después excusarse y regresar a la habitación de la mano de Elisa, entraron al ascensor y el chico pensó en que el operador no tenía horas libres o no dormía eran tres de la madrugada y él estaba laborando, sino le hubiese arrancando el vestido a la pelirroja ahí mismo.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso de la habitación que compartían, la tomo de la mano y la jalo fuera, encaminándose por el pasillo, Terruce sabía que el piso se encontraba completamente solo porque todos se encontraban aun en el salón de fiestas.

A mitad del corredor sin pedirle permiso, sin siquiera darle un aviso la acorralo en la pared y empezó a devorarle el cuello, mientras que sus manos ávidas empezaron a subirle el vestido, mientras ella gemía al sentirlo frotarse contra ella y su boca dejaba un camino húmedo en su cuello.

- Terry… por favor detente, cálmate un poco. – Le pedía tratando de detener las manos de él.

El chico se alejó para mirarla a los ojos mientras seguía intentando quitarle el vestido y Elisa llevo sus manos y le acuno el rostro.

- Respira… respira… tranquilo, necesito que bajes un poco la excitación… mírame a los ojos y respira. – Le pedía con una dulce sonrisa y él le regalo una seductora mientras su respiración seguía forzada.

- Estoy tranquilo… lo estoy. – Le repetía y buscaba la mirada de ella, quien le tomo la mano y se la llevó al pecho y él se apodero de uno de sus senos masajeándolo suavemente.

- No… no lo estas, solo estás loco por cogerme y tienes que esperar… mírame a los ojos. – Le pidió una vez más retirando la mano de él de su seno y la elevo un poco más. – Es para que sientas los latidos de mi corazón, no para que memorices la copa de mi sujetador.

Elisa llevo su mano al pecho de Terry y la poso sobre el corazón de él sintiendo sus latidos apresurados y manteniéndole la mirada.

Él se tranquilizó un poco mientras se perdía en la mirada de la pelirroja y poco a poco su obsesión por llevarla a la cama bajaba, por lo que le regalo una sonrisa, sintiéndose en paz.

- Así… poco a poco, escucha tus latidos y siente los míos, laten al mismo ritmo… nuestras respiraciones se están sincronizando ¿lo sientes? ¿Sientes lo que nos rodea? Esa sensación que no puedes explicar… es lo espiritual, son nuestros espíritus que se están acoplando. – Le decía ella muy lentamente sin desviar la mirada.

Terry podía sentir cierta energía envolverlo, una especie de paz que se dio poco a poco, pero que no podía comprender, para él era algo tan nuevo, como extraño.

- Vamos a la habitación.- Le pidió ella tomándole de la mano, al llegar a esta, en medio de agónicas caricias Eliza empezó a desvestirlo.

Terry intentaba hacerlo con la misma lentitud, con el mismo esmero que ella lo hacía, verla como le quitaba una a una las prendas como si estas fuesen de cristal y pudieran romperse mientras se las sacaba de encima, le mantenía el contacto visual, pero sus manos una vez más buscaron las caderas de la pelirroja y la acercaron hacia él, mientras sus dedos atrevidos subían lentamente la prenda.

Elisa le ofreció los labios con un beso lento, pero apasionado y Terry una vez más se descontrolo al sentir la lengua de ella vagando lentamente por su boca y atrapando la de él, por lo que hizo el beso más intenso y rápido, forzando una vez más las respiraciones.

Le quito por fin el vestido y sin perder tiempo todas las demás prendas dejándola completamente desnuda delante de él que se encontraba igual con las prendas adorando la alfombra de la habitación.

Elisa sabía que para Terry sería imposible, no estaba acostumbrado y necesitaba mucha concentración y práctica para poder llegar al momento perfecto, sin embargo había otras maneras de hacerlo llorar con un orgasmo y era lo que quería lograr, quería verlo llorar.

- Es imposible de esta manera no podrás… - Susurro sintiendo como él le apretaba el trasero y la acercaba a él. - No tienes idea de las tantas sensaciones de placer que te pierdes, siempre por ir rápido. – Le dijo haciéndolo retroceder un paso y que este cayera en la cama y ella encima de él.

- Estas queriendo decir que soy malo ¿Dónde quedaron tus halagos de hace unas horas mientras bailábamos? – Inquirió desconcertado.

- No he dicho que seas mal amante, de hecho eres intenso y sabes complacerme, solo que podrías alargar más el momento, digamos unas tres horas como mínimo.

- ¡¿Tres horas?! – Pregunto sorprendido.

- En realidad podrías llegar a nueve, pero aun no estás preparado… te voy a regalar un libro, para que vayas entendiendo un poco de que se trata, solo puedo adelantarte que la sexualidad nos acerca a los Dioses… entre la filosofía que nos imparten, nos dicen que el mundo fue creado después del acto sexual entre dos Dioses, el sexo no solo es el placer del orgasmo también es algo sagrado… pero eso lo entenderás poco a poco… ahora puedes dejar de mirarme como si estuviese demente y ya que no quieres algo espiritual, te voy a regalar algo sumamente carnal y no te quejes. – Le advirtió y en respuesta recibió que Terry la rodeara con sus brazos y la coloco bajo su cuerpo, besándole hasta la sombra, arrancándole gemidos.

- Lo hare, me voy a memorizar el bendito libro, porque si son nueve horas en esto, en tu cuerpo, lógicamente tiene que ser algo espiritual… - Le dijo dejándole el aliento sobre los labios entre abiertos de la chica en medio de ese fuego contra fuego que se habían convertido sus cuerpos.

Elisa le abrió las piernas y se aferró al trasero del chico, para que la colmara, la elevara y esperar que él estuviese a punto de llegar, sin embargo le haría experimentar la muerte de los sentidos, jadeando y escuchando los jadeos y gruñidos de él en medio de sus acometidas.

Elisa lo hizo girar y ella quedo encima de él cabalgándolo lentamente y cuando percibió la necesidad en Terry, al escucharlo jadear y boquear más seguido, Elisa se detuvo y bajo del cuerpo de él.

- ¡Elisa! Estas loca… - Tratando de tomarla por la mano y hacerla regresar.

La chica agarro el plastrón y una vez más subió sobre el chico, quien se desesperó y era él quien la atravesaba impulsándose con sus pies, ella aprovecho y le paso el plastrón por debajo del cuello, él por estar concentrado en ascender al cielo no le prestaba atención le facilitaba los movimientos.

La pelirroja cruzo la tela de seda para poder cerrarle el cuello y los extremos los enrollo en sus manos para hacer la prenda más corta, empezó lentamente a apretar.

- ¿Qué haces Elisa? – Pregunto en medio de la excitación el chico al sentir como la tela empezaba a quemarle el cuello.

- Intento hacerte alcanzar la "Petite mort" – Le dijo apretando un poco más.

- Pero no lo harás literalmente ¿o sí? – Inquirió sintiendo cada vez más la prenda reducirle el paso del oxígeno.

- Más o menos. – Le dijo con media sonrisa. – Tu tranquilo, solo relájate y no hagas nada, yo me encargo de todo… que ya casi estas. – Apretando a un más, empezó a danzar intensamente sobre él.

Terry casi no podía respirar, pero las intensas sensaciones que lo asaltaban lo le dejaban opción para hablar, ni para pedirle que se detuviera, ella apretaba, apretaba y apretaba. Se movía, se movía y se movía, a Terry todo se le desdibujo. Sintiéndola a ella cabalgar sobre las olas de los sentidos, y el placer duraba mucho, mucho tiempo.

Terry se sintió morir convirtiéndose en pura energía y todos sus átomos se iban mezclando con el resto del Universo. Ni paraíso, ni infierno, eso era mucho mejor, Sintiéndose una unidad, o sencillamente el universo entero.

Sentía una mezcla de energía con Elisa, que lo hizo viajar y fundirse, terminando rendido volviendo a su estado humano. Es un viaje celestial, alcanzando la pequeña muerte, casi literalmente porque su corazón se detuvo y su cerebro no recibió oxígeno en el tiempo exacto, para hacerle experimentar el estallido de placer nunca antes alcanzado, tanto que se quedó sin voz y no fue consiente en que momento ella dejo de asfixiarlo y sus pulmones se llenaron una vez más.

Al regresar a la realidad no pudo controlarlo, todo el tumulto de sensaciones lo hizo explotar y unas lágrimas se liberaron, Elisa se encontraba rendida sobre su pecho y aunque no lo vio llorar si supo que lo estaba haciendo porque con sus manos temblorosas le estaba secando las lágrimas, ocasionadas por algo que no tenía nombre, porque fue mucho más que un orgasmo, mucho más, no solo le dolía el cuello, sino también la tráquea pero pasaría infinidades de veces por esa agonía de sentirse asfixiado si como resultado alcanzaría tal grado de placer.

Ella empezó a besarle el pecho y él como agradecimiento le beso los cabellos, mientras le quitaba con cuidado lo que quedaba del peinado, soltándole completamente la lluvia de cabellos que se derramaron sobre su pecho y cuello, después de algunos minutos que les llevo el tocar tierra, de calmar el placer que cabalgaba desbocado, se acostaron y Terry por primera vez después de haber dormido con ella por diez noches la refugio en sus brazos, durmiendo abrazados, pero no se dijeron nada, solo se mantuvieron en silencio, tratando de descifrar lo que sentían.

Terry despertó a consecuencia de la claridad en la habitación que le anunciaba que ya sería más de media mañana, en medio del sueño no era mucho lo que se habían movido, Elisa parecía una gata dormida, refugiándose en el calor de su costado, en un impulso le acaricio con las yemas de los dedos la cadera, subiendo por su torso y haciendo suaves círculos sobre el hombro femenino, ante las sutiles caricias ella, solo se aferró más a él, quien no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras la admiraba despeinada y aun con rastros de maquillaje que la hacían lucir entre sensual y salvaje, pero también irradiaba ternura, esa que solo encontraba en ella mientras se encontraba dormida.

Sonreír lo había empezado a hacer muy a menudo desde que estaba con ella, batallando con el montón de ideas que inmediatamente se formaron en su cabeza, quería, necesitaba, dar ese paso, pero primero debía enfrentar el pasado, afrontar que ya nada del pasado importaba.

Sabía que solo una mujer había causado ese efecto en él, otra que de igual manera había ocupado sus pensamientos a cada momento, pero de eso ya habían pasado más de cinco de años, muchas veces la recordaba con nostalgia, añoraba tiempos de antaño, sobre todo por revivir esas sensaciones que lo invadían cuando estaba con ella, el ver su sonrisa y sus ojos, pero había descubierto que ahora eran más intensas, que con el paso de los años el sentimiento aumentaba de intensidad y lo que estaba sintiendo por Elisa no se comparaba con lo que había sentido por Candy, son diferentes y bonitos, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Candy… he dejado de quererte y la única respuesta que encuentro, es diferencia… si, solo diferencia y solo hasta ahora me doy cuenta… esa diferencia está entre el día que decidí dejar de quererte y el día que lo conseguí… tal vez es fácil decirlo, pero bien sé que entre ello paso tiempo, paso mucho tiempo. – Era como si hablara con ella mentalmente, explicándole las razones de sus nuevos sentimientos. - Me costó tanto hacerlo, pensé que nunca podría lograrlo, que te me habías clavado en el pecho como una espina mortal, pero que me mantenía vivo, si la sacaba terminaría muriendo, era por esa razón que mantenía vivo el amor, para poder sobrevivir, me costó tanto olvidarte, pero descubrí que eras olvidable, al final, lo conseguí, no recuerdo que día fue, pero sí sé que una mañana me desperté y ya no estabas ahí oprimiéndome el pecho… cuando tu recuerdo se esfumo también se llevó todo, solo vivía por mí, sin sentir, sin querer, sin anhelar un futuro, vacío… me sentía vacío y ahora… ahora me siento confundido, vuelto mierda… porque nuevamente estoy anhelando, extrañando, es absurdo que niegue mis deseos después de tantos años, cuando ni yo mismo me aguanto y lo peor es que es por la persona que una vez nos separó , es a quien siempre rechace y odie, quien no me producía nada más que desprecio y que es tan putamente creída, exteriormente es perfecta. – Una sonrisa sensualmente torcida, se formó en sus labios al ver la anatomía de la pelirroja desnuda a su lado – Ni como negarlo.

En ese momento el timbre del teléfono sonó sacándolo bruscamente de sus cavilaciones, estiro rápidamente la mano y lo agarro no quería que el sonido molesto despertara a la pelirroja.

- Buenos días, si apenas voy despertando…. Dame media hora y bajo Robert, no ya todo está listo. – Colgó y con mucho cuidado salió de la cama, se encamino al baño y se ducho rápidamente se colocó ropa ligera, estaba por salir pero regreso sobre sus pasos al ver a Elisa de espaldas y desnuda, se colocó de cuclillas y le deposito un suave beso en una de las nalgas al tiempo que tomaba la sabana, la admiró mientras la arropaba y después besos sus cabellos.

Salió de la habitación y se reunió con todos los de la compañía que al día siguiente continuarían con la gira, Robert les pidió que tuviesen todo preparado para que cuando les tocase viajar mañana por temprano no estuviesen dando carreras.

Apenas la reunión termino Terry hablo con el gerente del hotel, necesitaba encontrar un auto de alquiler, quería antes de irse de california ver un atardecer a la orilla de la playa junto a Elisa, como era de esperarse el hombre no se negó y le informo que a las cuatro de la tarde le tendría un auto.

El chico agradeció y regreso a su habitación, cuando entro se encontró a Elisa sentada en la cama con una bata de baño y desenredando sus cabellos húmedos, evidenciando que apenas terminaba de bañarse, ella le regalo una sonrisa y él se sentó frente a ella, apoyándose con una rodilla se incorporó un poco y acuno el rostro de la chica besándola lenta e intensamente.

- Ya todo está listo… ven conmigo a Nevada.- Le pidió acariciándole con sus pulgares los pómulos de la pelirroja.

Ella lo miro en silencio, mientras el corazón le latía rápidamente, termino por bajar la mirada y susurrar.

- No puedo Terruce.

- No te preocupes, Robert lo ha permitido… te acepta dentro del elenco. – Le dijo emocionado.

- No… Terruce, es que no es Robert, yo tengo que regresara Chicago. – La voz empezaba a vibrarle ante las emociones que se despertaban en ella ver el desconcierto en el rostro de él.

- Piensas que se molestara tu familia… no seas miedosa, después de todo no eres tan arriesgada como pensé. – Le dijo con burla, tratando de aligerar la tensión en el ambiente.

- Tengo que casarme. – Soltó sin más y el rostro de Terry palideció. – En un par de semanas es la boda y no puedo acompañarte ¿No lo sabias? – Pregunto al ver que él no mostraba ninguna emoción solo la miraba a los ojos como si no pudiese creer lo que ella le decía. – En todos los diarios se ha anunciado mi boda, todos tus compañeros lo saben ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta como me miran?

- ¿Desde que estamos aquí me has visto con algún diario en la mano? – Inquirió encontrando la voz en la emociones de rabia y dolor que lo gobernaban, ella solo negó con la cabeza. – Voy a bajar cuando regrese no quiero que estés aquí, no quiero verte más. – Le dijo con voz pétrea incorporándose y ella lo retuvo por la mano.

- Terry… pídeme que no me case… pídemelo y me voy contigo a Nevada… a donde quieras me iré contigo. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y los de él reflejaban cientos de cosas, ninguna buena.

- No quiero verte nunca más. – Repitió lentamente, pero con toda la convicción que poseía.

Se veía tranquilo, no mostraba estar dolido, si molesto, pero no destrozado como ella se estaba sintiendo en ese momento, lo vio salir por la puerta y al cerrarla lo hizo normalmente, no la azoto como esperaba que dejase al menos en el golpe la rabia.

El corazón de la pelirroja se desboco, un gran vacío se abrió en su estómago y su pecho, mientras sentía las lágrimas subir por su garganta como un rio desbocado.

- No voy a llorar… no voy a llorar. – Se repetía con voz ronca y una lágrima se desbordo, por lo que se la limpio bruscamente. – No voy a llorar. – Se repitió y se puso de pie, busco su ropa, se vistió y llamo para que le ayudasen a bajar el equipaje salió del cuarto dejando sobre la cama el vestido que él le había regalado, el libro que le había prometido y el plastrón de seda hindú, en el lobby intentaba controlar el llanto, ese que estallo una vez dentro del taxi que la trasladaba a la estación de trenes.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Terry!**

**Soy un tonto por quererte**

**por querer a un amor**

**que no es sincero**

**un amor que está ahí**

**también para otros **

**Soy un tonto por retenerte**

**tan tonto por retenerte**

**por buscar un beso**

**que no es solo mío**

**por compartir un beso**

**que el diablo ha conocido.**

**Billie Holiday: I´m Fool to want you**


	9. Capitulo 9 (Final)

**Capítulo 9**

**Final**

* * *

**Espero en silencio una señal**

**o una mirada tuya**

* * *

Terry se encontraba en el bar frente al hotel, vio a Elisa subir al taxi y marcharse, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y suplicarle que no se fuera, que no se casara, pero sobre todo tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, las cuales ahogo con un trago de brandi, rescatando la entereza de su orgullo, le dio otro sobro a la bebida sintiendo como le quemaba la garganta y en su estómago se revolvía con el desayuno.

Estaba por pedir otro trago, cuando desistió, no quería y no iba a emborracharse, Elisa Leagan no lo merecía, no merecía que se desboronara por ella, que no era más que una perra mentirosa. Por lo que regreso al hotel, entro a la habitación, encontrándose con el libro que ella le había prometido, fijo su mirada en la portada.

- Tantra de la Gran Liberación, de Sir John Woodroffe.- Leyó el chico en voz alta, para después dejarlo caer sin ningún cuidado sobre la cama.

Agarro la caja de cigarrillos de la mesa de noche, junto al encendedor y se dirigió a la pequeña terraza, dejándose caer sentado en una de las sillas de mimbre y se fumó dos, tal vez tres cigarros, mientras sentía el tiempo pasar lentamente y más de una vez el subconsciente lo traiciono al mostrarle en ocasiones la sombra de la pelirroja, por lo que volvía la cabeza a la habitación y en pensamientos se decía que el lugar no era lo mismo sin ella y sin su desorden.

La hora del almuerzo había pasado y él no tenía apetito por lo que no bajo al restaurant, entrada las cuatro de la tarde llamaron a su puerta, sin mucho ánimos se puso de pie y se encamino, al abrir se encontró con uno de los botones.

- Señor Grandchester, el auto de alquiler está en el estacionamiento. – Le dijo entregándole las llaves.

- Gracias. – Apenas esbozó el actor y después de la reverencia del chico cerró la puerta.

Lanzo las llave en una de las mesas, sabía que no tenía ningún caso salir del lugar, pero después de meditarlo por varios minutos, decidió hacerlo y distraerse un poco, expulsar a Elisa de sus pensamientos y superar el error que había cometido, al permitir dejarle que se apoderara de sus sentimientos.

Como tenía planeado, se fue hasta la playa para observar el atardecer y por más que intentaba pasar el nudo en su garganta no podía, no pudo luchar y unas lágrimas le ganaron la partida, sintiendo rabia en contra de él mismo, pero había decidido no dejarse vencer.

Al día siguiente partieron a Nevada, ninguno de sus compañeros, pregunto por la pelirroja y cuando alguno quería acercarse a Terry este sencillamente se alejaba, en cada función Terry daba lo mejor de sí, se decía que lo único que no le fallaba, ni lo decepcionaba era su pasión por el teatro, por lo cual dejaba todo de si sobre las tablas.

Estaba en la habitación del hotel en Nevada, mientras todos celebraban en el salón de fiesta como era costumbre, después de un rotundo éxito en la ciudad, dentro de dos días viajarían a Washington, un llamado a la puerta, a la una de la madrugada lo desconcertó, dejo de lado el libreto que estaba estudiando y se encamino a abrir, encontrándose a Karen.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto la chica con media sonrisa y él le hizo un ademan para que entrase. - ¿Qué paso Terruce? – Inquirió tomando asiento en la cama.

- Esta vez no me equivoque en las líneas, lo hice perfecto… y no tengo ganas de asistir a la reunión – Le dijo con sarcasmo retomando el asiento que ocupaba.

- No me refiero a eso… bueno las veces que… exactamente no te equivocaste, por el contrario agregaste unas líneas y no fueron para mí, porque ni me miraste… sabes que no me cae bien esta chica Legan, pero a ti si y es lo que importa. – No sabía cómo hablar con el chico, intuía que algo había pasado entre ellos, sobre todo por la actitud taciturna de su compañero durante los ocho días que habían pasado.

- Se acabó… era un aventura y termino ¿Sabes que se va a casar? – Inquirió queriendo parecer tranquilo y demostrarle a Karen que no le afectaba hablar de Elisa con ella.

- Si, pero tu parecías no saberlo, digo por cómo te comportabas con ella.

- De hecho no lo sabía. – Dijo soltando media carcajada disfrazando la decepción. - Ella me lo dijo cuándo le propuse que me acompañase a Nevada.

- Entonces te engaño todo ese tiempo.

- No lo llamaría un engaño exactamente, solo que nos prometimos no hacer preguntas… aunque nunca le vi ningún anillo de compromiso… pero eso es otro asunto ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – Espeto queriendo desviar el tema.

- No se… la verdad, no sé de qué hablar, ni que decirte… solo quiero darte un consejo… Terruce ¿Por qué no dejas de lado el orgullo? y te arriesgar a por fin ser feliz, a luchar por tu felicidad sin importar la de los demás ¿Qué importancia tiene Susana? Si no eres feliz con ella, solo te hace amargado, sé que eres caballeroso y que quieres cumplir promesas y responsabilidades, pero Susana no es tu responsabilidad, ni es tu deber cumplir promesas que otros te impongan, eres tu quien decide con quien ser feliz, eres tú, no lo demás, nadie puede elegir por ti y si tu felicidad está al lado de la Legan deberías luchar, porque estoy segura que esa mujer te miraba con amor. – Termino por decir y se puso de pie. – Por una vez, lucha, pelea con uñas y dientes por lo que quieres y no solo lo hagas por conseguir un papel dentro del teatro, hazlo también por tus sentimientos. – Se encamino y salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente Robert los reunió a todos para anunciarles, que la gira seria suspendida, que prepararan todo, regresaban a Nueva York, esto a la compañía le costaría una fortuna, pero Terruce prometió pagarle todos los gastos, ya que a él se le había presentado una emergencia y tuvo que viajar por la madrugada a Nueva York, tenía un compromiso que romper.

* * *

Elisa sentía la mano de Terry envolver la de ella, mientras intentaba llevarle el paso, mientras el velo se le enganchaba a uno de los adornos florales, utilizando su mano libre para jalarlo con energía y este caía sobre la alfombra, por fin salieron al pasillo que los sacaría de ese lugar, dejando atrás a todos desconcertados.

- Espera… espera… no tengo casi aliento. – Le pidió ella con voz ahogada, por llevar puesto un vestido tan pesado.

Terry se detuvo y llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la chica atrayéndola hacia él con vehemencia y le deposito un beso intenso, uno que saciaba las ganas de los últimos días, robándole el poco aliento que le quedaba, acariciando con su lengua la de ella, succionándola y adueñándose de cada partícula de su ser, hasta que él mismo necesito oxígeno y fue reduciendo el beso.

- Creí que no querías verme nunca más. – Acoto la pelirroja abriendo los ojos lentamente y ahogándose en el zafiro, mientras sonreía dulcemente, emergiendo del mar de emociones que en cual se había sumergido.

- Yo también lo creía. – Susurro él y le dejo caer una lluvia de besos húmedos y lentos, sobre los labios hinchados y palpitantes de la pelirroja.

- ¡Elisa! –Malcom interrumpía en el lugar – ¡¿Me puedes explicar?! – El tono de su voz evidenciaba la molestia y confusión que reinaba.

Terry le tomo la mano de Elisa y la jalo para seguir con su camino, emprender la huida, pero ella no se movió, por lo que el chico la miro a los ojos.

- Necesito darle una explicación. – Murmuro mirando al castaño a los ojos y este solo asintió en silencio.

La chica con su mano libre le palmeo suavemente el pecho, al tiempo que Terry le soltaba el agarre y se encamino hasta donde se encontraba su esposo, quedando a una distancia prudente, el castaño podía ver la molestia en los ojos del rubio, por lo que dio dos zancadas para estar más cerca.

- Malcom… yo no puedo quedarme aquí, no contigo… yo quiero a Terruce, toda mi vida lo he querido… siento mucho que las cosas se dieran de esta manera.

La chica hablaba y veía como las personas llegaban y se paraban a cierta distancia para disfrutar del espectáculo, haciendo todo más difícil.

- Me has decepcionado Elisa, siempre lo supe… no merecías el sacrificio que hacía por ti, solo eres una buena cama, porque no eres más que una estúpida cabeza hueca. - Hablaba con toda la rabia que sentía de momento, ante su orgullo herido y la vergüenza de ver como su esposa se marchaba con otro.

Terry no permitiría que siguiera insultando a Elisa, se comprendía que estuviese dolido, pero no tenía que usar calificativos tan bajos para con ella, por lo que agarro a Elisa por el brazo y la coloco detrás de él sirviéndole de escudo a la pelirroja.

- ¡Quédate con tu actor de mierda! – Exclamo molesto, mirando a Terry a los ojos, quien no decía nada, sabía que si decía una sola palabra solo complicaría las cosas y de momento no quería dar un espectáculo, solo llevarse a Elisa, nada más.

- Solo espero que no vengas a suplicarme que regresemos, porque no lo voy a hacer… no tienes idea del favor que me has hecho, me has dejado el camino libre… - Mirando a Elisa. – Es justo que te enteres que no me haces ningún daño… no creas que me voy a echar a morir por lo que estás haciendo… solo me estas liberando de tus estupideces… - Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un golpe en su quijada, ese que Terry le atino sin previo aviso, arrancando murmullos de asombros y otros de burla en medio de los presentes.

- No te permito que sigas insultándola… vámonos Elisa. – Le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Malcom movió la mandíbula para pasar el dolor, admirando a la pelirroja que tenía la desfachatez de mirarlo con pesar y si quería que se entrara a golpes con el actor de quinta por ella, estaba muy equivocada, no la daría el gusto a ella, ni a ninguno de los presentes, era un hombre con distinción, no le gustaba liarse a golpes con nadie.

- Me envías la dirección del hueco donde te vas a meter, solo para hacerte llegar los papeles del divorcio, lo necesito cuanto antes… porque me voy a casar con la mujer a la que verdaderamente quiero… por si no lo sabias… no verdad, no lo sabias. – Dijo con descaro, con toda la intensión de humillar y maltratar a la pelirroja. – Llevo dos años cogiendo con tu prima… si a la que tanto odias. – Le aclaro.

Elisa miro a Malcom sin poder comprender, sin querer creerlo, tanto su vista como la de Terry se posaron en Candy que salía del salón y la mirada de la rubia sobre ellos les dejaba claro que él no estaba mintiendo.

Candy aun temblaba, eran muchas emociones en un solo día, primero el sufrimiento de ver como Elisa una vez más le ganaba, al casarse con el hombre que ella quería y la impresión de ver nuevamente a Terry después de tanto tiempo… después de seis años.

Por la mirada de Elisa y de Terry sobre ella, era evidente que Malcom había dejado al descubierto su secreto, ese que empezó cuando él fue hospitalizado por una bronquitis aguda y ella fue su enfermera de cabecera, él era un hombre extraordinario, cariñoso, sencillo, después de quince días le dieron de alta y dos días después la estaba esperando a la salida del hospital convenciéndola para que fueran a comer.

Ella acepto, después de todo eran amigos y después de un tiempo, se rindió al cortejo de él, decidió que podría ser feliz, que Malcom Fitzgerald podría ser esa felicidad que estaba buscando, ella no tenía a nadie, vivía sola en su departamento y él se convirtió en su compañero permanente, muy tarde, después de varios meses y de entregarse a él no solo en cuerpo, sino en alma, se enteró que era el prometido de Elisa.

Quiso morirse, lo echo de su vida, pero él no quería salir, iba una y otra vez a decirle que no quería a Elisa que solo cumplía con un deber, que su madre, era la única empeñada en esa relación, él se había convertido en su debilidad, en un vicio en el que caía una y otra vez, el tiempo pasaba y ella seguía hundiéndose en el fango, disfrutaba de los momentos de intimidad con él, de sus caricias, de sus besos, de esa manera tan lenta y apasionada de él al amar, pero cuando se iba, quedaba ella sola y su conciencia, esa que la atormentaba, porque aun cuando Elisa se había empeñado en ser su enemiga, sabía que no merecía lo que ella y su prometido hacían a sus espaldas.

Hasta que un día lo decidió, fue definitivo, encontró el valor para no recibirlo más, fue cuando él le envió varias cartas y después se fue a la india con Elisa, de mas esta decir que quiso morirse y que si no es porque Albert le pidió, prácticamente le suplico acompañarlo al enlace matrimonial no estuviese ahora sintiendo que el mundo se le va por los pies, que hay un abismo que está a punto de tragársela, pero no lo hace solo la tiene en ese estado de zozobra de caer y no caer.

- Mierda… eres un mierda… - Susurraba Elisa con los dientes apretados y las lágrimas nadando en sus ojos, por saber que estuvo a punto de unirse a un hombre que la engañaba con la mujer a la que más despreciaba, el solo hecho de saber que lo beso después que Candy le causaba asco. – Los dos son una porquería… no valen nada. – Le decía con ira.

- ¿Y tú sí? – Inquirió Malcom con un dejo de burla, porque había logrado el objetivo.

- Elisa mejor nos vamos… no importa. – Le dijo Terry tomándola por la mano y encaminándola no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Candy, una mirada de lastima, por saber que tan bajo había caído, que circunstancias de la vida la habían orillado a hacer lo que hizo.

Elisa si la miro como si quisiera asesinarla, con odio y resentimiento, haciendo evidente ante los presente que algo de lo que estaba pasando relacionaba a Candy, a quien Albert y su esposa refugiaron colocándola en medio y ellos la escudaban, por algo era la favorita del patriarca aun cuando esta se mantenía alejada de los Andley, llevando una vida en "Solitaria"

Salieron del lugar y abajo los esperaba el auto de Terry, subieron a este y arrancaron, se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras cada uno ponía en orden sus ideas, tratando de comprender la locura en la que estaban envueltos y las verdades que les estrellaron en la cara.

Elisa se llevó las manos al rostro y lo cubrió dejando caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, quedando hundida en el montón de encajes del vestido de novia, le costaba creer que Malcom le hubiese hecho tal vileza, él sabía muy bien que ella odiaba a Candy, lo sabía y entonces algunas cosas empezaron a encajarle, como cuando él la defendía, sutilmente pero lo hacía y la vio la cara de estúpida por tanto tiempo, dos años, fueron dos años y ella que muchas veces se reprochaba su comportamiento con Terry, que hasta supo que tenía conciencia por que se sentía mal por su prometido y no era más que una rata asquerosa.

Al menos ahora tenía una carta bajo la manga, si alguno quería reprocharle su actitud de escaparse, sabría perfectamente por donde atacar y no puede evitar sentir que las cosas a pesar de ser algo inesperadas para ella se dieron de la mejor manera.

- Si quieres puedes llorar. – Susurro él con la mirada en el camino.

Elisa al escuchar la voz aterciopelada de Terry, elevo la cabeza lentamente y descubrió su rostro se quedó observándolo por unos segundos y después le dijo.

- ¿Llorar? – Pregunto ella y soltó media carcajada. – Crees que quiero llorar, cuando nunca en mi vida he estado más feliz… - Dijo incorporándose un poco rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Terry, le deposito varios besos en la mejilla y le encantaba sentir sobre estos la piel de él que le dejaban saber que estaba riendo. – Me trago mis palabras. – Susurro en el oído del castaño. – Tienes más bolas que cualquier hombre que he conocido en mi vida. – Succionando el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Pensé que te había afectado lo que dijo tu marido…. Intente llegar antes que te casaras, pero no pude. – Le explico el ronroneando e intentando mantener el control del volante ante las piruetas que Elisa hacía en su oído con la lengua.

- Apenas me lo dijo no me lo pude creer, pero como él no me importa, ahora me da igual… ¿A ti te importa? – inquirió metiendo su mano través de la camisa de Terruce y acariciándole el pecho, sintiendo como las tetillas de él demostraban que lo estaba excitando.

- Si lo dices por Candy… no, no me importa, solo espero que sea feliz con él. – Dijo con toda la sinceridad. – No sé qué me hiciste, que solo me importas tú.

Elisa se alejó y dejo libre un grito de satisfacción, ante lo que él le regalo media carcajada.

- ¿Te vas a poner romántico? – Pregunto acercándose nuevamente y besándole el cuello. – Me vas a decir lo que sientes por mí… di que estás loco por mí. – Le pedía bajando su mano y apoderándose de la entrepierna acariciándola con frenesí.

- Estoy manejando Elisa… ¿Por qué no empiezas tú? – Inquirió divertido.

- Solo si me dices que paso con Susana… no quiero competir ahora contra una coja manipuladora. – Expuso dejándose caer sentada y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho como una niña malcriada.

- Se acabó. – Fue la respuesta de él. - ¿Acaso no has visto los diarios? – Inquirió con burla.

- No… no los he visto, pero te toca ahora decirme como te enfrentaste a ese terremoto obsesivo.

- No me enfrenté, solo me dejo una carta, donde me decía que estaba cansada de mis infidelidades que alguien le había dicho que a la gira me lleve a la mujer con la cual me quede encerrado en el camerino, que fue la misma que me cito en un edificio abandonando y donde nos vio tener relaciones como si fuésemos animales famélicos, fueron esas sus palabras expuesta en la carta y que esa mujer se hizo pasar por su amiga… - Desvió la mirada a Elisa quien boqueo como pescado fuera del agua.

- Yo… yo… no le dije… - Dejo libre un suspiro ante la mirada de Terry. – Bueno si está bien, yo se lo dije, la cite para que viera que tú no la querías, para que abriera los ojos, pero exagero con eso de que parecíamos animales famélicos ¿Crees que lo parecíamos? – Inquirió mordiéndose el labio inferior y Terry solo elevo una ceja a modo de sarcasmo. – ¿Y que más paso?… no me lo creo, ¿Solo eso, se fue y ya? ¿Ni siquiera te dio pelea?

- No… nada más, cuesta creerlo, pero quien rompió el compromiso fue ella y yo ni enterado, lo hizo un día antes de que yo llegara, se escapó, se fue sin más, su madre tampoco sabía nada, la encontré desconsolada, bueno de por si su madre exagera, pero estaba algo afligida, porque en la carta que le dejo a ella le informo que se había ido con Axel para ser feliz. – Hablaba, muy tranquilo como si se hubiera quitado ese gran peso que llevaba encima.

- Axel ¿Quién es Axel? – Pregunto la pelirroja sin poder creer que Susana se hubiese escapado con otro hombre.

- Axel es el chofer que yo mismo le contrate. – Dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír sin ganas.

Pero Elisa soltó una reverenda carcajada, de la cual él se contagió.

- ¡Y yo que pensaba que era la maldita! La zorrona… mira las dos estrellas que nos salieron hoy, nosotros estamos de biberón Terruce. – Decía en medio de las risas y en ese momento se quitó el velo arrojándolo al aire para que el viento se lo llevase, mientras el auto se mantenía en marcha. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Preguntó.

- ¿Dónde está tu pasaporte? – Respondió con pregunta el chico

- Están en un hotel, ya que de ahí partiríamos de viaje por la mañana, están también las cosas de Malcom, pero eso no importa. ¿Por qué necesito mi pasaporte?

- Pienso sacarte del país y estaremos dos meses fuera de todo lo que acarreara esto, no quiero que te hagan sentir mal. – Expuso desviando la mirada del camino y posándola en ella, con un gesto amable y dulce.

- No me cabe duda que eres un caballero. – Correspondiendo al gesto.

Se dirigieron al hotel donde se encontraban las cosas de Elisa, ella bajo y le hizo un gesto a él para que hiciese lo mismo, cuando Terruce bajo ella lo tomo de la mano y entraron.

- Buenas tardes, por favor las llaves para habitación de los Fitzgerald. –Pidió Elisa en el lobby, los empleados la conocían, por lo que le entregaron las llaves, sin evitar posar la mirada en Terruce a sabiendas que no era Malcom Fitzgerald, sino el actor de Broadway, Elisa se percató de la poco prudencia de los trabajadores, pero no le importo agarro las llaves y se encamino, al subir al ascensor le indico el número de la habitación al operador y apenas cerro la rejilla y el elevador se puso en funcionamiento la pelirroja se abrazó a Terruce y se puso de puntillas, besándolo sin ningún pudor, solo dejándose llevar por las ganas que la estaba torturando y Terry no dudo en corresponderle con intensidad.

Cuando llegaron al sexto piso el operador carraspeo para indicarles que ya podían descender.

- Disculpe es que estamos recién casados. – Le dijo Elisa tirando de la mano de Terruce, quien con la mano libre le palmeo el hombro al señor y le regalo media sonrisa.

Al llegar a la habitación una vez más acoso a Terry con besos y caricias mientras le desabotonaba la camisa con dedos rápidos.

- Elisa… Elisa, aquí no, puede llegar alguien. – Le hizo saber él alejándola un poco.

- Esta bien… como tú digas, voy a cambiarme rápido, como comprenderás no puedo viajar con este vestido, me pesa horrores. – Con sus dos manos levanto la parte delantera y se encamino al baño.

Terry tomo asiento y decidió fumarse un cigarrillo, mientras esperaba por Elisa y admiraba la habitación, la cual tenía una cama amplia y se notaba su comodidad, estaba ansioso por emprender el viaje, pero faltaban tres horas para que el tren saliera, por el momento no podía pensar en nada más que en sus ganas de tener a la pelirroja bajo su cuerpo.

Su entrepierna palpito y su corazón se descontroló, al ver salir a Elisa con una dormilona que parecía haber sido creada por los dioses, dejándolo sin aliento y perturbándolo, soltó lentamente el humo del cigarrillo para poder respirar.

- No… no vas a viajar así. – Le dijo él encontrando la voz y ella se encaminaba a las cortinas, para cerrarlas y su cuerpo a contra luz se dejaba apreciar completamente a través de la ligera tela de la dormilona, haciendo con esto que el pantalón empezara a incomodar la erección naciente en él.

- No, claro que no, pretendo que me la quites antes de que me lleves a las estrellas… no pensaras que no voy a estrenar toda la lencería que compre. – Dijo encaminándose y los ojos de Terry se posaron en el edén que se apreciaba a través del encaje blanco.

Elisa se detuvo frente a él y le quito el cigarrillo, le dio una lenta y larga succión, para después soltar el humo y lo apagó en la mesa de al lado, tomo las mano de Terry y se las coloco en la cintura, demostrándole como quería que la acariciara y poco a poco se fue dando vuelta mientras él mantenía las manos moldeándole la silueta sin moverlas de lugar era como una florero de arcilla al cual le daba figura, ella con toda la intensión empezó a frotar su trasero contra la entrepierna masculina, sintiendo las pulsaciones de un miembro que se elevaba poco a poco, colmado de orgullo.

Terry en medio del arrebato cerró con una de sus manos la cintura y la adhirió completamente a él, mientras que con la otra mano le tomo la mandíbula, besándole el cuello, devorándoselo como un animal famélico y Susana tenía razón, con Elisa no podía tener control.

- Te deseo… eres un maldito vicio Elisa. – Susurraba ahogado, con sus manos viajando por el torso femenino, apoderándose de uno de los senos.

Elisa llevaba las manos hacia atrás y a ciegas buscaba el botón del jean que él llevaba puesto, para liberarlo de la tortura a la cual ella lo estaba sometiendo, mientras jadeaba a causa de los besos y caricias de Terry.

- No… no podemos hacerlo aquí. – Hablaba él con voz ahogada sin detenerse, era esa lucha entre su razón y sus ganas.

- ¿Quien dice que no? – Preguntó la pelirroja, mientras que su mano traviesa entraba gloriosa y se apoderaba del pilar caliente y palpitante. – No te preocupes, no creo que llegue alguien, lo último que harán será venir al hotel. – Ahora ponte de pie y ayúdame a quitarte los pantalones, necesito… te necesito. – Pedía con urgencia.

Terry sin dejar de acariciarla, ni de besarla se puso de pie, apenas abandono lo que sus manos hacían para deshacerse de la camisa, de los pantalones y los zapatos, rápidamente y Elisa se volvió, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Te ves increíble con esa prenda, te juro que casi me da un ataque… pero ahora quiero ver como se ve en el suelo. – Le dijo alzando la dormilona y dejando a la chica desnuda, la tomo por la cintura y la elevo.

Elisa no perdió tiempo y se aferró con sus piernas a las caderas de Terruce, quien la condujo a la cama, donde se entregaron una vez más al placer que los calcinaba, a esa locura que los envolvía, sintiendo las venas arder y lo corazones querer reventar sus amarras ante los latidos desenfrenados, los besos iban y venían en una danza que los dominaba, las bocas dolían ante el desespero por querer comerse el uno al otro.

- No se… Elisa… - Susurraba contra los labios hinchados de la pelirroja mientras se hundía con lentitud e ímpetu, arrancándole jadeos y ella se aferraba con las uñas a la espalda de él arqueando su cuerpo para sentirlo aún más cerca, para sentir que la piel de Terry se fundía con la de ella, logrando que las miradas se encontrasen. – No sé si lo que siento por ti es amor… no lo sé, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que estoy obsesionado contigo… estoy obsesionado. – Repitió, la chica le regalo una sonrisa y él se desboco, cabalgándola febrilmente.

- Necesito un poco más… un poco más Terry. - Pedía ella casi llegando al cielo, por lo que él se puso de rodillas y se hizo más espacio, enloqueciéndola con sus arremetidas que el arrancaban gritos de placer y el gruñía ante el placer de verla a ella volverse liquida en sus brazos, de sentir tanto goce como nunca lo experimento con ninguna otra.

Elisa disfruto su viaje a las estrellas, al igual que Terry, no sabía si lo que sentía por él era amor, pero de lo que si estaba segura, era de que disfrutaría cada momento a su lado, mientras le dure lo que siente por él y tiene la certeza de que no es algo efímero, no puede serlo cuando lo desea con tanta intensidad, aun cuando ella estaba colmada seguía succionándolo para que él explotase en el infinito, con ese orgasmo que ya se anunciaba, verlo boquear y cerrar los ojos ante el desespero que lo atacaba antes de derramarse en ella con una propulsión perfecta, era una experiencia única.

Cuando sus cuerpos y sus almas saciaron las ganas, alcanzando el éxtasis perfecto, descansaron unos minutos, esperando que las fuerzas se renovaran y los latidos se normalizaran, para después darse un baño y vestirse, antes de salir de la habitación sin dejar el equipaje a Elisa una sonrisa satírica protagonizo sus labios al ver la cama en completo desorden y las huellas húmedas de la apasionante batalla que se había llevado a cabo en el lugar, además del olor a sexo danzando en el ambiente.

Una estocada final para el orgullo de Malcom, no lo hacía por celos, poco le importaba, lo que había hecho, si ahora estaba de la mano de Terruce, lo hacía por maldad, pensó en dejarle el anillo de compromiso y la argolla de matrimonio, pero prefirió llevarlas consigo y venderlas para gastárselas en algunos regalos sorpresas para Terruce y así disfrutar más de ese lugar a donde él la llevaría. Antes de salir pidió en el lobby que no quería que le hicieran servicio a la habitación, no querían que estropearan la sorpresa que le había dejado a su marido.

Dos semanas después se encontraban en su destino, Terry se la había llevado a Puerto Rico y rentado una cabaña en el mismo paraíso, alejado de todo, a la orilla del mar y al fondo una selva exótica, que contenía ríos y salto de aguas con pozones de agua cristalina, toda esta maravillosa naturaleza había sido testigos de sus encuentros pasionales.

El color de la piel de ambos había cambiado considerablemente, parecían unos camarones ante el bronceado que llevaban y ella se había jugado más de una vez diciéndole que Robert, pegaría el grito al cielo al ver lo que había hecho con la palidez que requería Drácula.

Elisa terminaba de arreglarse, se colocó una falda y una blusa de tela ligera y sencilla que se movía fácilmente con el viento, en colores pasteles, decidió dejar el cabello suelto y dirigirse descalza a la orilla de la playa donde Terry la esperaba con una cena especial, en realidad para ella cada segundo al lado del castaño era inigualable.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver la mesa y las dos sillas, una de las cuales él ocupaba, cuando la vio acercarse se puso de pie y como el caballero que era la guio y le saco la silla para que tomara asiento seguidamente el tomo asiento y saco de la hielera la botella de champagne, lleno dos copas y le pidió que brindase, decía estas palabras cuando vio a tres hombres con instrumentos musicales acercarse.

La sonrisa en ella se amplió sintiendo el corazón latir cada vez más fuerte y como la mirada de él la hechizaba, era una Luna de miel jamás imaginada, primeramente porque la estaba disfrutando con quien no era su esposo y eso solo hacia todo más excitante.

- Por esta obsesión. – Brindo él elevando la copa y las notas musicales de los tres hombres se dejaron escuchar, dando paso a la canción, le dieron un sorbo al líquido y Terry le tendió la mano y se puso de pie guiándola donde se abrazaron y empezaron a bailar, dejándose llevar por la suave melodía. – Feliz cumpleaños, amor mío. –Susurro él en el odio de ella y le deposito un beso justo debajo del lóbulo de la oreja.

Elisa sintió millones de mariposas extenderse por su cuerpo y hacer fiesta, sentía que se desvanecía pero Terry la mantenía firme entre sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

- Lo vi en tu pasaporte…. – Respondió sonriendo y encarándola, depositándole un suave beso en los labios. – No sé si está bien, pero estoy preparando el ambiente para que nos entreguemos al placer por doce horas.

- Esta perfecto… pero creo que no lo soportare… vas a matarme de placer mucho antes, no creo que pueda resistir tanto… amor mío. – Le dijo y al igual que él, exponiendo sus sentimientos, fundiéndose en un beso que duro, lo mismo que la canción que interpretaban los hombres.

Sintiendo como la brisa de la playa los refrescaba pero en su interior una hoguera cobraba vida y los dominaba por completo.

**Fin. **

* * *

**Esta es la canción que canta el grupo contratado por Terry y es la perteneciente al reto, fue compuesta en 1897 por su autor original el puertorriqueño Flores.**

_**Por alto que esté el cielo en el mundo, **_

_**por hondo que sea el mar profundo, **_

_**no habrá una barrera en el mundo **_

_**que mi amor profundo no rompa por ti. **_

_**Amor es el pan de la vida, **_

_**amor es la Copa Divina, **_

_**amor es un algo sin nombre **_

_**que obsesiona al hombre por una mujer. **_

_**Yo estoy obsesionado contigo **_

_**y el mundo es testigo de mi frenesí. **_

_**Por más que se oponga el destino **_

_**serás para mí... ¡Serás para mí! **_

_**Amor es el pan de la vida, **_

_**amor es la Copa Divina, **_

_**amor es un algo sin nombre **_

_**que obsesiona al hombre por una mujer. **_

_**Por alto que esté el cielo en el mundo, **_

_**por hondo que sea el mar profundo, **_

_**no habrá una barrera en el mundo **_

_**que mi amor profundo no rompa por ti. **_

_**Amor es el pan de la vida, **_

_**amor es la Copa Divina, **_

_**amor es un algo sin nombre **_

_**que obsesiona al hombre por una mujer. **_

_**Yo estoy obsesionado contigo **_

_**y el mundo es testigo de mi frenesí. **_

_**Por más que se oponga el destino **_

_**serás para mí... ¡Serás para mí! **_

_**Amor es el pan de la vida, **_

_**amor es la Copa Divina, **_

_**amor es un algo sin nombre **_

_**que obsesiona al hombre por una mujer. **_

_**¡Amor es un algo sin nombre **_

_**que obsesiona al hombre por una mujer!**_

* * *

**Gracias a todas por leer, por seguir está loca historia, por todos sus comentarios. **

**Abrazos!**


End file.
